International magic
by Zephyrus Anemoi Fiction
Summary: In an Alternate OoP, HARRY'S BEEN SUSPENDED! Yes ladies and gentelmen, the court finds Mr. Harry Potter...
1. Welcome to Mahora Pt 1

It's been a LONG time since i've dusted off the ole 'Gude to Crossover's' book. And after reading the latest issue of Mahou Sensei Negima manga, this is what came out. So allow me to set continuity.

HP: takes place in an ALTERNATE OoP, (Order of the Phoenix for those keeping score) It's self explanatory why.

MSN: Everything UP TO the Ali Alba's trip to the Magic World. That'll get explained eventually, but THEY DIDN'T GO in this fic.

COntinuity set, chapter uploaded, let's begin, shall we?

**But Professor, I can't speak Japanese...**

**By Harry**

* * *

Harry Potter squirmed in his seat, trying not to make contact with the dozens of piercing eyes glaring down on him. Even with the arrival of Dumbeldore, his stance did not seem to be improving.

"We must not overlook the fact that the boy, _performed magic_ _in front of a muggle!" _The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge shouted. This uproar did not seem to faze the bearded Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dubeldore.

"I am perfectly aware of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Wizardry, Minister. And it's obvious that your stance on Harry's guilt, nor the obvious return of the Dark Lord will not change, I propose a compromise." The Minister looked like he was about to shout some more, when he clamped his mouth shut, and looked on, now more curious than angry.

"I have, special relations with a magical school in Japan. And I've been considering beginning an exchange program with them. I ask, that Mr. Harry Potter be suspended from Hogwarts," the pit in Harry's stomach widened. "In exchange, he shall spend the school year in Japan and return to Hogwarts, the First of September, next year." The court buzzed with gossip, to be silenced as Fudge banged his gavel several times.

"Professor," Fudge began. "Setting up an exchange program is difficult enough with the paperwork and–"

"And Professor Dumbeldore has filled out the required paperwork, has contacted said school, and everything clears." A tall, pale looking wizard announced. "The Department of International Magic Relations has approved of his proposal. All that requires is the trial period of one school year."

Dumbeldore clapped his hands.

"Splendid. I'm glad to see my promptness has paid off." Fudge opened and closed his mouth several times, obviously flustered.

"Very well. All those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges, under the proposed compromise," Nearly the entire court raised their hand.

"All in favor of conviction," A handful of witches and wizards, including the toad-like witch in the pink cardigan, raised their hands.

"Very well, Mr. Harry Potter, cleared of all charges, but _suspended_ from Hogwarts school for the duration of this school year!" With that, Fudge banged his gavel down, dismissing the court.

()()()

Harry didn't even realize he'd returned to Number Twelve Grimaud Place, until Hermione placed a comforting arm around his shoulders, snapping him out of his daze.

"I'm so sorry Harry," she whispered. Harry didn't see if she was crying or not, but he could hear her voice choking a bit.

"Don't worry mate," Ron Weasley told him. "You'll be back at Hogwarts next year," Harry didn't bother to reply. He stood up, and left the room.

Climbing the stairs, Harry locked himself in Buckbeak's room, sitting in a corner of the trashed room. It was the one place where Mrs. Weasley hadn't bothered to clean, considering the damage Buckbeak had already caused. The aforementioned hippogriff was asleep against the far wall, head tucked under one wing.

Harry re-played the court over again and again in his mind, trying to find out what went wrong. Obviously he was relieved that he hadn't been expelled. But a part of him had been crushed, knowing that _this _September, he wouldn't be joining his friends on the Hogwarts Express. Instead, he was being flung head first into a school he knew nothing about, in a country halfway across the world, alone.

"Harry,"

His head snapped up at the soft voice. The disheveled figure of Remus Lupin, Harry's former Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher strode into the room, followed by his ragged Godfather, Sirius Black. Remus' face was unreadable, but Sirius' was in a broad smile.

"Good for you boy," He congratulated.

Harry was stunned. "I don't see…"

"Of course not," He replied, sitting down next to him. "It's customary for witches and wizards to travel the world after they graduate school. You get to do it three years early."

"But I don't –"

"We know Harry," Lupin replied, cutting him off. "You're not a true member of the Order yet, but we decided to tell you this. Obviously, Voldemort is still after you. And the Ministry's not going to be any help until he makes his move. And by then it'll be too late."

"You're the Order's number one priority Harry," Sirius told him, placing an affectionate arm around his shoulder. "Hogwarts may be safe from Voldemort's grasp, but the Ministry's been poking their noses into the school for quite some time."

"At the court, did you see a toad-like woman in a revolting-looking pink cardigan?" Lupin asked.

Harry nodded, thankful someone was talking to him like an equal.

"Dolores Umbridge, Junior Undersecretary to Fudge."

"She's the closest thing you can get to the Malfoy's without actually breeding with those bastards." Sirius snapped.

Harry chuckled a bit at Sirius' hatred for his enemy's family. "She's going to be the new Dark Arts teacher this year, appointed by Fudge. Guaranteed put there to keep an eye on the school, and you."

"But why me?" Harry asked, still desperate for answers.

"Because you're a rallying point. You can't be silenced by the Ministry and they know it. Which is why they've been trying to discredit you all summer." Lupin told him.

"Also," Sirius continued, smirking. "We can get them on our side."

"Them?" Harry asked.

"The foreign witches and wizards," Lupin told him bluntly. "You're in international celebrity Harry. Other countries, like America and Japan, are far away from the Ministry's influence, so they'll be more willing to listen to you."

"And that will be a massive help to us Harry," Sirius finished.

"So that means," Harry began.

"That means, that Dumbeldore trusts you enough to help build international relations with the international wizarding community, and the Order of the Phoenix."

Harry's heart swelled with pride and relief. Dubeldore actually trusted him with something like that. But his heart sank at the realization that he was going, alone.

"HARRY!" The door banged open, as Ron and Hermione flew in, snapping Buckbeak out of his sleep. Hermione rushed forward, knocking Lupin aside, and threw herself around Harry's neck.

"We're going with you!" She shouted in his ear.

"What?" Harry shouted, not registering what just happened. Ron smiled proudly.

"Told Dumbeldore I'd sneak onto the plane if I couldn't go with you mate." He told him smugly. Hermione scoffed, hitting him in the side.

"Stop bragging. Dubeldore offered us the option,"

"Only after I shouted at him."

"If by 'shouted' you meant, 'begged,'" Ron's face grew scarlet, obviously embarrassed. However, Harry laughed, stood up, and pulled him and Hermione into a friendly embrace.

"I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want going with me." He told them.

()()()

"The Headmaster is an old friend of mine," Three days of frantic packing, booking and planning later, found Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with the Weasley family, and half the Order of the Phoenix, including Lupin and Mad Eye Moody, listening attentively to Dumbeldore in the kitchen of Grimaraud Place.

"He's offered the three of you full board and meals in the dorms, though you will have to share rooms with the other students." The prospect of sharing a room with two or three foreign students shifted Harry's stomach slightly, but not enough to make him dread the trip.

"Professor," Hermione began. "What about the language barrier?"

Dumbeldore's eyes twinkled slightly, as he smiled. "But that is all a part of the adventure. Don't worry, I've made arrangements for you three to have private Japanese lessons with the English teacher there. I hear he's a former resident of Wales."

"That's a relief." Ron sighed, leaning back on his stool.

"I shouldn't have to remind you three, the customs are very different there. Please keep an open mind to everything. You might learn a thing or two." The three nodded firmly.

"You'll be taking Muggle transportation, because we can't set up an international Portkey with such short notice."

"Never really used Muggle transportation that much," Ron remarked.

"An airplane isn't that remarkable Ron," Hermione told him. Mr. Weasley was about to comment, when his wife grabbed his wrist, forcing him back onto his chair.

"One more very important thing you three. The school you're going to, is not like Hogwarts, that is, exclusively for witches and wizards. There is a significant number of Muggles there, most, oblivious to the existence of magic. We'd prefer to keep it that way."

"Professor," Hermione asked again.

"What's the name of this school," Dumbeldore stood, getting ready to leave.

"Mahoran Academy." He told her, before leaving the kitchen with a swish of his cloak.

()()()

"Are you sure they're here Hermione darling?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

The Weasley family, Professor McGonagall Hermione and Harry stood on the corner of Grimaraud Place. They were waiting for Hermione's parents, who had volunteered to drive Harry, Ron, Hermione and McGonagall out to London National Airport. Hermione had informed her parents of the exchange, under Dumbeldore's permission and orders. They were willing to book the flight out to Tokyo International Airport, considering no one, not even Harry, at Grimaraud Place, had so much even seen a computer, let alone used one. McGonagall was chaperoning them on the airplane, and would remain with them until they arrived at the school.

"Mum, dad!" Hermione waved, as a navy blue van pulled up.

Two adults stepped out. One, Hermione's mother, looked like an older version of her daughter, though her hair was far shorter. Her father, on the other hand, looked more like a professional wrestler than a dentist. He stood nearly as tall as the car, with shoulders jutting out, as if someone had stuck a wooden board in his shirt. He stepped out of the car, and embraced his daughter, literally picking her up off the ground.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger I presume?" McGonagall asked, stepping forward.

"Yes, and who do I have the pleasure?" Mrs. Granger asked, accepting McGonagall's handshake.

"Professor McGonagall. I believe your daughter has mentioned me,"

"Yes ma'am," Mr. Granger injected, finally putting Hermione down. "Can't get her to shut up about her favorite teacher," Hermione blushed, burying her head in her collar.

Mr. Weasley almost jumped forward, eager to shake Mr. Granger's hand.

"Arthur Weasley kind sir. Doubt Hermione's ever mentioned me, but she's friends with my son, Ronald," Mr. Granger shook his hand back, oblivious to Mr. Weasley's enthusiasm.

"Heard loads about Hermione's adventures with your son and Mr. Potter."

"That's enough dear," Mrs. Weasley stepped forward, breaking her husband's vice hold on Hermione's father. "We can't thank you enough for what you've done," she began. Mrs. Granger smiled as well, charmed by Mrs. Weasley.

"I think this is going to be a real experience for the children."

The two fathers began loading the trunk of the car with the student's trunks, as Mrs. Weasley said her goodbye's.

"Now you BEHAVE!" She told her son, while hugging him tightly. "This is different then you two going off to Hogwarts every year."

Unexpectedly, she released her son, and pulled Harry into an equally bone-crushing hug. Harry was taken aback by the gesture, and for an instant, was on the verge of tears. However, Mrs. Weasley patted him on the back, and released him.

"Keep an eye on Ron, will you Harry?" She whispered. "I don't know why, but things always seem to turn out alright when you two are together."

Herry turned, as he was about to climb into the Granger's car. He took one last look at the Weasleys, the only people who showed him true love. He felt as if, he stood at the crossroads, one path stretched out before him, the other, winding away behind him. With one last smile, he climbed into the car, ready to face whatever came at him next.

* * *

They'll arrive at Mahoran Academy next chapter, i promise. And i'll update regularly. Also, PAIRRINGS! If anyone has any ideas for one or two, drop me a review or PM. Always open, but NO YAOI!!! Sorry fnagirls, i just have a strict NO YAOI policy. Writing that kinda stuff throws me off kilter.


	2. Welcome to Mahora Pt 2

It's awesome people have taken an intrest in my story.

And YES, i realize i mispelled MAHORA!!! Don't need everyone telling me anymore. Spellcheck likes messing with me.

I hope i can live up to everyone's expectations, so, ENJOY

**Muggle Air is a great way to catch up on one's reading**

**By McGonagall**

* * *

The flight to Japan was relatively uneventful. McGonagall had brought along several books that she bewitched to look like ordinary novels to Muggles, while Harry and Ron occupied themselves with a Muggle chess set. Ron's natural chess abilities were not hampered by the need to physically move his pieces, but that didn't stop him from calling out every single one of his moves. Hermione, surprised everyone. About two hours into the flight, she pulled out, what looked like, a graphic novel.

"Hermione," Ron gasped, when he saw the book. "You need pictures now?"

"No Ron, this is a manga. Sort of like a Japanese comic book."

"So why are you reading that?" Harry asked, as Ron removed his second bishop from the board.

"Well, I figured, since we're going to be spending so much time in Japan, that we should become familiar with their popular culture."

"What is this stuff?" Ron asked, flipping through a second manga book. "What in the bloody hell are they wearing?"

"That's called a Sailor Fuku," Hermione told him, relieving him of her copy of _Sailor Moon_. "It's a common school uniform in Japan, and often is the outfit of 'magic girls,'"

Ron looked at her as if she was speaking Chineese. "And people read this stuff?" He asked, as Harry secretly took his queen.

"Yes, and they watch it too. Most mangas are also television anime."

"Television, that's that box Muggles watch when they're bored?"

"It's quite popular. You should read some."

"No thanks." Ron returned to his chess game, to discover Harry had checkmated him.

()()()

After touching down in Tokyo International, Harry, Ron, and Hermione collected their baggage, while McGonagall waited for them in the atrium. When they returned, they found her conversing with a white-haired man, smoking a cigarette.

"Let me introduce Professor Takamichi Takahata of Mahrora Academy." The man took one last drag of his cigarette, before flicking it into the ashtray.

"Welcome to Japan," He greeted, with a respectful bow. Harry and Ron stood there stunned, while Hermione bowed in return.

"It is an honor to meet you sensei," She replied.

Takamichi smiled a bit, before turning again to McGonagall.

"I assume you with to accompany us to the school?"

"If that is acceptable. I have a message to your Headmaster from Professor Dumbeldore." Takamichi nodded.

"Very well then, Konoe-sempai was hoping you would."

The four of them followed Takamichi towards a black van. "You can put your luggage in the trunk, there's plenty of room," He told them. The three Hogwarts students loaded their bulky trunks into the back of the van. It was fairly easy, because of the lack of Hedwig and Pig's cages. Hermione removed Crokshanks from his basket and placed him on her lap. She and Harry sat in the middle row, while Ron lounged on the back bench.

"Professor Takamichi," Hermione began, as he started up the car. "You speak English rather well,"

"I had an old friend from Wales," he began. "He taught me several languages, including English."

"Is your old friend teaching at the school?" Harry asked. Takamichi fell silent.

"No, it's his son who is currently teaching," Hermione and Harry looked at each other for a moment, trying to figure out what they said.

The hour-and-a-half long drive from Tokyo out to the campus was relatively uneventful. Crokshanks behaved himself, while Ron introduced Harry to the concept of 'Backwards Chess.' To Harry, it was just another way for his best friend to murder him in his favorite boardgame. Meanwhile, McGonagall and Takamichi conversed about the political climates of Great Britain and Japan respectfully.

"Fudge absolutely refuses to budge on the topic," McGonagall hissed. "He's being a pompous spoiled brat. And I've dealt with that Umbridge woman before. She's far worse."

Takamichi nodded. "Konoe-sempai is the head of the Kanasi Magic Asociation, and his son-in-law, the head of the Kanto Magic Association. I can assure you that politics have no place at Mahora."

"What about protection?" McGonagall asked.

Takamichi smiled. "Don't worry milady, this self appointed lord of yours wouldn't be the first person to attempt an attack on the school, and he won't be the last. We are well prepared for anything, be it man, beast, or demon,"

"Demon!" Hermione and McGonagall shouted at the same time.

"I forgot the art of summoning is forgotten in the East," Takamichi sighed. "Here in Japan, there are a great deal of mages who utilize spirits and demons to do their work." Hermione looked at him with hungry eyes.

"I've read about the Oriental style of magic. It sounds incredible!"

Takamichi nodded solemnly. "It does grant abilities, wizards have yet to master, but requires more skill,"

"You'll find that there are many different varieties of magic, in this world," McGonagall announced. "And you'll find many ay Mahora," Takamichi added.

Finally, the quintet arrived at, what looked like a small town. "Welcome to Mahora Academy," Takamichi announced, pulling up in front of the main steps. Harry, Ron and Hermione were in awe. While the building itself dwarfed in comparison to Hogwarts, the surrounding grounds were incredible.

"What's that massive tree about," Ron asked, pointing up behind the main building.

"The World Tree," Takamichi answered, shutting the driver side door. "It's the largest tree in the world, because its growth was fueled by the magic that gathers naturally around the school,"

"Probably safer than the Whomping Willow," Harry remarked.

"Leave your trunks in the car, I'll have someone collect them once your rooms have been decided," Takamichi announced, as he and McGonagall began climbing the steps towards the main door.

"Come along Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger. We don't want to keep the Headmaster waiting," With Crokshanks following obediently behind, the three transplanted Hogwarts students followed the two teachers.

()()()

After leading them through a proverbial rabbit's den of corridors and stairways, Takamichi finally halted outside a large oak door. He called something out in Japanese, to which a raspy voice answered from within. With a smile, he opened to door, and ushered Mcgonagall, Harry, Ron and Hermione inside, with Crokshanks on the heels of his mistress.

Seated behind a large, wooden desk was an old, bearded man. He reminded Harry greatly of a bald, Asian, Dumbeldore. With a chuckle, the man stood up and announced something in Japanese. The three Hogwarts students paled for a second, before the old man cleared his throat and spoke again.

"I'm sorry," He spoke, this time in English. "It has been a while since I spoke English. I might be a bit rusty,"

"It's quite alright Headmaster," McGonagall replied, with a small bow.

"Allow me to welcome you to Mahora Academy," Headmaster Konoe announced, with a small flourish of his hands. "It was constructed long ago, as a joint effort between the Kanasi Magic Asociation and the western mages as a center for global learning and unity."

"It sounds a bit like Hogwarts," Hermione commented. She stopped before she said anything else, for fear of offending the Headmaster. Hhowever he chuckled a bit.

"Yes there are some similarities between Hogwarts and Mahora, however, Mahora was built as a school for both the magically inclined and those who aren't. I believe your term for them are 'Muggles.' In contrast, Hogwarts was built only with the magically gifted in mind."

"Headmaster," McGonagall began, stepping forward. "I come bearing a message from professor Dumbeldore,"

Headmaster Konoe smiled a bit. "It's been a while since I've heard from Albus-san,"

"He requests that you remember the help he gave you years ago as well as your friendship in these troubled times. He also hopes that you and him might be able to sit down over drinks like you did before." She withdrew a small, wrapped package from her robes. "He also would like to give you some of the Muggle candy he introduced to you,"

"Lemon drops," Headmaster Konoe shouted with joy, relieving McGonagall of the package. McGonagall looked completely disheveled and confused at the childish glee two old men could have over such a simple confectionary treat.

"McGonagall-san," Konoe began, while rummaging through his desk drawer. "I return Albus-san's greetings, and I promise him relations shall not falter between our two great schools. Also, please give him these," He handed McGonagall three small boxes covered in Japanese writing.

"It's called Pocky, a rather interesting Japanese candy. I hope he enjoys it as much as I do," McGonagall groaned on the inside, before stowing the boxes in her robe.

"Now, Potter-san, Weasley-san and Granger-san, Albus-san sent me word of who you are, your respective talents and weaknesses and what exactly to watch out for in each of you," the three of them gulped, each one receiving the same look Dumbeldore would give them, that made them feel as if they were being x-rayed. However, Headmaster Konoe chuckled. "Don't worry too much about it. I only used to help me pick out who you shall be dorming with. We have a strict four students per room policy, so I'm afraid you'll have to dorm separately,"

A series of bells chimed out somewhere in the grounds. "I can't believe it, homeroom's starting already," he sighed.

"I believe that is my cue to be going, Headmaster," McGonagall announced.

"Very well McGonagall-san, Takamichi here will drive you back to the airport once he's brought the students to their homeroom,"

"That won't be necessary, transportation has been arranged along the magical networks," she turned to her three students. "Now, remember, you three are representing Hogwarts in this exchange. Carry the name proudly,"

"But what about if my mum needs to contact me," Ron asked. "Harry and I didn't bring our owls,"

"Don't worry," McGonagall assured them, as they and Takamichi walked towards the door. "A weekly owl will be sent by the Order to update you three on the circumstances back home, and I assure you, your mother will write,"

The four of them were back at the main doorway, McGonagall clutching her bag.

"Let me say one final thing. Of all the Hogwarts students I would ever consider for an international exchange, I couldn't think of anyone more worthy of the task than you three,"

"Thank you professor," Hermione thanked, as McGonagall shook each one of their hands.

"Keep that Umbridge woman in line," Ron told her with a smile. McGonagall smiled in return, as she stood in front of Harry.

"Your mother and father would be very proud of you Harry," she told him.

"I figured they would," Harry replied.

McGonagall turned to Takamichi. "Expect an owl weekly from the Order," he nodded in reply. She opened the door, and turned one last time to her students. "Until next September then," And with that, Professor McGonagall turned and left.

"We should get going ourselves," Takamichi the three of them.

"Sensei, what about our books," Hermione asked.

Takamichi chuckled a bit. "Don't worry, they'll be provided by tomorrow morning. Right now, it's important that I introduce you to your homeroom teacher," Harry, Ron and Hermione followed Takamichi down the hall, and up two flights of stairs.

"We've organized you into a class with students the same age," Takamichi told them, holding the door into the landing open for them.

"And we'll be getting lessons in Japanese, right?" Harry asked nervously.

"Don't worry about that either. Your English and Japanese teacher is a native English speaker, so he can teach you rather quickly,"

They stopped outside a classroom, labeled 3-A. "Wait here for a second, while I announce you," He slid open the door and closed it behind him. The three Hogwarts friends waited with baited breath outside.

"You may come inside now," Takamichi told them. They missed the mischievous twinkle in his eyes as they stepped across the threshold, and into the biggest shock of Harry and Ron's lives.

There were at least thirty students in the class. They were all loud and noisy, each one screaming for attention from their neighbors, or the front of the class. The one problem: they were ALL girls. And fairly attractive ones at that. As soon as they caught sight of the two British boys, they stopped talking simultaneously. Then, the floodgates opened, and they began screaming at the same time, shouting random things out in Japanese. However, before they could bum-rush the hapless pair, Takamichi held up a hand, and calmed them down.

"Welcome to Class 3-A," Takamichi told the three of them. "With your homeroom teacher," they turned towards the teacher's desk, "Negi Springfield." To see a ten year old, bi-speckled, red haired child.

"You gotta be bloody kidding me," Ron sighed, to stunned to raise his voice. Hermione didn't seem fazed, while Harry fainted dead out.

* * *

Hermione's an otaku. HELL YEAH!!! THink about it. She's Muggle born, so OBVIOUSLY she'll have exposure to that kinda stuff. Don't worry, she deosn't know Japanese. More to come, PEACE OUT


	3. Welcome to Mahora Pt 3

Alright folks, brace yourselves. I'm sure if Mrs. Rowling were to read this, she'd have a fit. But i heard she's cool about Fanfiction, and i'm not character bashing. Now, to point out a few things, this fic can be classified as 'ecchi, that is, not full nudity, but girls will have their clothes off. Also, i know some people might not like the idea of Mahora being 'all girls' but c'mon, half the fun of this fic is the stress between Harry and Ron, and the girls of 3-a. And just to let you all know, there MIGHT be a bit of OOCness, but not so much that they're a completly diffrent person. I've done my best to keep the characters in their original forms.

**I'd Never imagine Hermione dressed like that**

**By Ron**

* * *

Harry's vision swam as he came too. "Harry, Harry, how many fingers am I holding up?" The fuzzy outline of a red-haired boy swirled around in his vision.

"Fred, George, when'd you two get here,"

"He's alright." A set of strong hands gripped his shoulders and helped him to his feet. Harry wobbled a bit before Ron steadied him.

"Thanks' Ron," he mumbled, clutching the side of his head.

"Don't thank me mate," he replied, pointing behind him. Standing there was a tall girl, with long, flowing green hair, pale skin, and a strange, unfocused, far off look in her eye.

"Are you alright," she asked, in an odd monotone.

"Umm, yeah, just great," Harry replied, as the girls around him began to disperse. "You speak English pretty well."

"I have been programmed to be fluent in over ten different languages Mr. Potter." With that, she turned, and walked to the back of the room.

"Why do you always get stuck with the strange ones Harry," Ron asked, once they had taken their seats.

Negi Springfield, their homeroom teacher, proceeded to seat the three of them in alphabetical order. Hermione sat at the same desk with Yue Ayase, across the aisle from Ako Izumi. Harry was a row back, seated next to Konoka Konoe, with Haruna Satome on his other side. Ron, was one row from the back of the room, and having the thrill of sitting next to Ayaka Yuhiro, the loving iincho of the class, with Satsuki Yotsuba next to him.

Harry tried to concentrate on what was going on in the class. He noticed that the girls seemed to follow the boy around the room with a glazed, hungry look. He remembered the look some of the girls gave him last year, when he was looking for a date to the Yule Ball. He mentally shuttered, when he realized that these girls were fawning over a ten year old boy.

"Mr. Potter," Negi had walked over to Harry, snapping him out of is daze. It seemed very strange that this young boy was teaching so many girls, but Harry decided to roll with it.

"Would you mind reading the poem for the class," he asked, handing the English book of poems to him.

Clearing his throat, Harry stood up, and began reading a Robert Frost poem he vaguely remembered from his time in the Muggle school system. Negi nodded in approval, as Harry finished. Haruna grabbed Negi's shirt sleeve, pulling him down to her level and whispered something to him in Japanese. Whatever it was, seemed to embarrass Negi, because he began flushing and stammering. Finally, Negi turned back over to Harry, red from embarrassment.

"Sa-sa- Saotome-san wanted me to tell you that you have a very nice voice Mr. Potter,"

"Um, thank you Professor," Harry replied, slightly stunned.

"And she wants to know if you want to take a bath with her later on tonight," Negi finished quickly.

Harry just stared blankly at Negi, who seemed to be just as embarrassed as he was. He could hear Ron making some sort of noise, obviously him overreacting to the request. The girls began giggling, and staring at Harry in a perverted way. Nothing made Harry miss the ridicule and slander he would have received at Hogwarts more than the hungry look one tan skinned, narrow eyed girl was giving him. She had breasts so large, he could probably lose Hedwig in them.

Negi had managed to calm his class down after the raunchy outburst. Harry tried to avoid Haruna's gaze for the rest of the day. The classes went different than Hogwarts, and not just the subjects. They remained in the same room, while different teachers came in. They all acknowledged Harry Ron and Hermione respectfully, but generally taught the class, Harry assumed, normally. He did his best to keep up, though that wasn't saying much. He couldn't make heads or tails of the Japanese writing on the board, but it appeared that the teachers enjoyed making large diagrams, that Harry was able to follow along with.

Finally, around noon, the bell chimed, signaling the beginning of the lunch period. Harry stood up, bending backward to un-stiffen his spine. Ron walked over to him, looking tired and disheveled.

"Murder me Harry, please," he sighed. It appeared that he fared far worse than he normally did in school. Hermione didn't look that much worse for the wear.

"I actually enjoyed History. It's fascinating looking at events from a different point of view,"

"Yeah, try understanding the bloody language first," Ron hissed. "I couldn't even tell when he finished one sentence and began another,"

"Are you three alright," Negi walked up to the Hogwarts trio, ignoring the shouts from the different girls around him.

"Yeah, just fine," Harry replied.

"Speak for yourself mate," Ron muttered.

"Would you like to eat lunch with me, so we can properly discuss matters," Negi offered, motioning to his desk.

"We didn't bring anything to eat," Hermione pointed out.

"That's alright, I'm sure Yotsuba-san will be willing to give you some of her nikuman,"

"Niku-what?" Ron asked, trying to decipher what the midget professor just said.

"Japanese meat buns," Negi told him, as Satsuki came over with several wooden containers, each containing several small, white dumplings. To Harry, they tasted a bit like Mrs. Weasley's meat pies, only spicier.

"They taste very good Professor," Hermione replied, after finishing one.

"I'm glad you enjoy them," Negi replied. "Now, I do hope you three are comfortable. I understand how intimidating it is, coming to a new country like this."

"First off, how the bloody hell did you become a teacher," Ron asked, before biting into another bun.

"_Ronald_" Hermione spat, elbowing him in the stomach. Negi smiled sheepishly, ignoring Ron's coughing fit.

"It's not something that I can tell you now, but let's just say, it's part of my training," Harry and Hermione nodded, while Ron coughed some more.

"What kind of training involves a ten year old midget teaching Japanese girls English?"

"Please ignore him Professor, he doesn't know when the _shut up_," Hermione hissed, placing emphasis on the last two words.

"It's quite alright really," Negi told her, saving Ron from further choking. "I'll be willing to share everything with you tonight, during the British Research Club meeting."

"British what?" Harry asked.

"It's a long story, but to give you the sort version, it is a front for myself and my harem." Ron and Harry could only look at him confused, while Hermione's face brightened.

"Oh wow, I can't wait to meet them," she squealed.

"Hermione, mind sharing the wealth," Ron asked, very much confused.

"A harem is a term, referring to a group of people, most often women or girls, who are disciples of a person, most often, a man,"

"This place gets weirder and weirder," Ron sighed, leaning back in his chair.

No sooner than Ron had finished speaking, than three girls came over. One of them, was Konoka Konoe, Harry's desk-mate. The other two were a tall girl with long, red pigtails, done up with small bells, and a taller girl, with ebony black hair, in one large pigtail on the side of her head. What was interesting about her, was that she had, over her shoulder, a wooden sheath of what was probably a sword.

The red haired girl began chatting with Negi in rapid Japanese, to which Negi replied enthusiastically.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione," Negi began. "I'd like you to meet Kagurazaka Asuna-san, Konoe Konoka-san, and Sakurazaki Setsuna-san," The black haired girl bowed respectfully, the red haired girl waved, while Konoka bowed as well.

"Welcome to Japan. My name is Konoka Konoe," she introduced, in slow, yet understandable, English.

"What the hell," Ron began. "What the hell kind of name is Konoe," Harry couldn't tell which response was scarier; Hermione glaring daggers at Ron, as she clenched her wand hidden in the cuff of her blouse, or Setsuna, as she de-shouldered her sword, preparing to strike.

"Actually, in the Japanese culture," Negi began, frantically stepping between Setsuna and Ron. "It's normal to introduce someone by their last name first."

"Bloody mental if you ask me," Ron muttered. Gritting her teeth, Hermione spun around, and decked Ron full in the face. "Well nobody asked you," she shouted, as Ron picked himself off the floor.

At this point, the entire class of 3-A were watching, interested in the developing drama.

"Honestly Ronald, you're not in Britain anymore. There _are_ other cultures and countries in this world, and _you_ have to be too thick headed to appreciate them for what they are,"

Hermione's bushy hair was flying around, as she continued to berate the disheveled red head. Harry, standing to one side of her, noticed that her hair was tickling the nose of a certain child teacher. This obviously began to irritate his nose, as he drew his head back, showing every symptom of a sneeze. What Harry _didn't_ expect was that, as soon as Negi looked like he was about to sneeze, every girl in the class moved as far away from him as they could. Unfortunately, Hermione didn't realize this, until it was far too late.

Snapping his head forward, Negi sneezed violently. Somehow, this summoned a massive wind, that surrounded Hermione, and shredded her clothes. One second, she was towering over Ron, the next, she was standing in front of the whole class, _including _Harry and Ron, in nothing but a hot pink bra, and matching panties. The air hung still, for a split second, while Hermione realized what had happened. Then, she screamed. Harry hastily covered his eyes, while someone grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt, and threw him and Ron out of the room.

"What the bloody hell was that," Ron swore, as he picked himself up.

"Does that normally happen in Japan," Harry asked, trying to figure out what exactly had happened.

"I dunno mate, I just don't know." Ron sighed. "Did you know Hermione would wear something like that?" he asked, turning to Harry.

"What," Harry replied, flustered.

"I mean, I couldn't imagine Hermione in hot pink bloomers, or bra,"

"How could you imagine _any _girl in hot pink underwear," Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "Fred and George always had this thing for women with no clothes on, and last summer, they decided I was old enough to learn about the woman's body,"

"Are you kidding me," Harry replied, completely flabbergasted.

"Trust me Harry, you'll see it too someday. And you'll appreciate it too,"

The door to the classroom slid open, catching the attention of the two boys. In the doorway, was Hermione, wearing a blue and white sweat suit she must have borrowed from one of the girls.

"Hermione," Harry began softly.

"Hermione, are you alright," Ron continued.

She looked up at her two friends, tears in her eyes. Then, she burst out crying, and took off down the hall, unable to look the two of them straight in the eye.

* * *

Was anybody expecting that? And please, just for anyone who'd cry 'fowl' Asuna gets stripped at least once in every Volume. Somoeone else needed a turn.

Two other things. One, soon, there's gonna be a poll on my profile to vote on who i should pair with Harry. Also, people have been complaining about my grammer. I'm personally sorry, i suck at grammer. So if anyone's a particularly GOOD beta, i'd be intrested in having your help.


	4. Welcome to Mahora Pt 4

MAD BROOKLYN PROPS goin' out to Inferno Phoenix, my new beta.

Everyone thank him...

Now that that's done, on with the show.

I'll be alternating between POV's occasionally. Also, italics are strong speech, while underline are spells and attacks. Hope that sets the record straight.

**But Asuna, i didn't mean it this time**

**By Negi**

* * *

"_Baka Negi_" Asuna smashed her fist onto Negi's head, as the girls of 3-A watched the exchange student, Hermione Granger run out the door.

"Asuna, it wasn't my fault," Negi cried, as waterfalls of tears streamed down his face.

"Asuna," Ayaka stood up, pointing menacingly at Asuna. "How dare you accuse poor Negi-sensei for something that he could not _possibly _cause?"

"So how do you explain that girl's clothes shredding themselves when Negi-kun sneezed," Makie asked, spinning her pink ball in her hand.

Negi, Asuna and Setsuna gulped. Ayaka and over half the girls of 3-A had no knowledge of Negi's magic. And they preferred to keep it that way.

"Isn't this classroom haunted," Konoka suggested, not skipping a beat. Everyone turned to look at her, confused.

"Of course," Asuna agreed. "An evil poltergeist must have desired to see her naked, so it stripped her of her clothes,"

"Only ojuu-sama could see though such a veil of evil intentions," Setsuna injected.

Time seemed to stand still, as the girls of 3-A contemplated this explanation.

"Then we need to cleanse this evil spirit," Ayaka announced. Negi and his partners breathed a sigh of relief as the girls bought the story.

"Regardless, we need to continue with the party preparations," Yue announced, putting down her mango/pineapple juice box.

"Agreed Yue-san," Ayaka began calling out different names, assigning tasks to each one of the girls. "Yue-san, Nodoka-san and Paru, please go to Library Island and bring back research on British customs and cuisine, so we might make our new friends more at home,"

"Then why don't we just ask Negi-sensei on what to make," Haruna, a.k.a. Paru suggested.

"Because Negi-sensei is a busy man, and does not have time to partake in such trivial manner,"

"It's alright Haruna-san," Negi replied.

"Besides, I think I should go apologize to Ms. Granger,"

"Negi-kun," Ku Fei raised her hand. "What's 'Ms'"

"Well, in English speaking countries, Mr. and Ms. are titles, just like -san and -sama in Japanese," Negi explained. The girls 'ohhed' and nodded, in awe of their child teacher's wisdom.

()()()

"I really hope she's not mad," Negi sighed. He, Asuna and the Library Trio made their way across the Mahora campus.

"It was your fault baka-Negi," Asuna pointed out again. This only made Negi more depressed, as he hung his head in shame.

"Lay off Negi-kun Asuna," Haruna snapped.

"Just because you fly off the handle every time Negi-sensei strips you naked, doesn't mean everyone will," Yue commented, somehow talking around her juice box.

"I'm sure you can make up with Granger-san," Nodoka informed him, giving one of her trademark embarrassed smiles.

Negi looked up at the bookworm, confused.

"I guess you're right honya-chan," Asuna sighed, as the five of them stopped. "Negi does have a talent with making things up to people,"

"Asuna-san," Negi gasped. Asuna winked at Negi, basically saying 'get in there.'

"Alright, I need to get to the store before Iincho jumps down my throat like last time,"

"Well, we should get to Library Island now, so we have more time for research," Haruna replied.

"I'll do my best then," Negi announced, nodding confidently.

"Aniki, you seem very confident," Albert Chamomile, Negi's perverted ermine familiar, poked his head out of Negi's jacket pocket.

"I need to make sure I don't make the same mistake this time,"

"Which was?"

"Trying to fix it with magic," the ermine applauded, as Negi began walking.

"It looks like you've learned something Aniki, I'm proud,"

"Thank you Chamo-kun,"

Negi unwrapped his bandaged staff, and held it over his head. He began chanting in Latin, as threads of wind began swirling around him. However, he was interrupted by a loud ringing.

"It's your cell phone Aniki," Chamo announced, pulling out the electronic device. "It's only Takamichi, so I'll answer it for you,"

It was easier said than done, considering the phone was as large as the sleek rodent.

"Aniki's busy Takamichi, how can I help you?"

"_We've got a problem" _Takamichi shouted into the phone, startling Chamo.

"What is it," Negi stopped his spell to retrieve the phone from Chamo.

"_A demon has penetrated the grounds_."

"A demon," Negi gasped, dropping his staff.

"_Yes, we can't tell its power level, because of some severe magical interference in the area. You're the closest to its location. Hurry Negi-kun,"_

He didn't even say goodbye to Takamichi. He snapped the phone shut, picked up his staff and took off.

"Aniki, do you even know where the demon is," Chamo shouted, holding onto Negi's pocket for dear life.

"I can sense it, hang on," Negi jumped on his staff and sped off. He gripped the shaft hard, gritting his teeth, trying to block out the sounds of Chamo screaming in fear.

Soon, the sound of screams and bangs reached his ears. He had flown away from the main campus grounds, and into the woods surrounding Mahora Campus Town. In a deserted clearing Negi found the three British students running around and casting spells. And in the middle of the clearing, was a tall, green, scaly creature.

"A kappa," Negi shouted in surprise. The demon turned to look at the newcomer, only to be met with Negi's fist, as he flew past. He turned sharply, dismounting his staff.

"Please, back up everyone," he shouted in English, as the kappa turned its full attention to him.

"Sagitaur Magika Air Captorae" Several arrows, comprised of wind shot from Negi's outstretched hand, wrapped themselves around the demon. It screamed in pain, as the three students raised their wands.

"Stupefy" Three streams of red light shot out, striking the demon simultaneously. With one last scream of pain, the kappa vanished in a puff of smoke.

Negi breathed a sigh of relief, as he sat down on the grass. He looked up, surprised to see the three students looking at him, completely stunned.

"I've never heard of that spell before," the brown haired one, Hermione Granger, gasped.

"What the bloody hell was that," Ron Wesley demanded, eyes twitching.

"A standard Five Arrows of Wind spell," Negi told them, 'matter-of-factly' as he hoisted himself up to his feet.

"I dunno what's standard where you come from," Harry told him, face stunned with admiration. Negi pondered for a while, before he realized the origin of the three's confusion.

"You're wizards, aren't you,"

"What," Chamo stuck his head out from Negi's pocket. "You're wizards and a witch,"

"Bloody hell a talking rat," Ron gasped. Hermione squeaked, taking a few steps backward.

"Hey you, I'm not a rat. Albert Chamomile at your service," he extended a paw, as if to shake.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry knelt down, and offered his pinky to Chamo. "How can you talk," Harry asked. He looked up at Negi, confused.

"I'm Aniki's familiar, though you wouldn't know about familiars, being a wizard," Chamo sighed, pulling out a cigarette.

"E-excuse me," Hermione stammered, stepping forward. "If Harry's a wizard, then what is Professor Negi,"

"Oh, Aniki's a mage. Well, mage-in-training,"

"The bloody hell's a mage," Ron asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I've heard the term before," Harry began, standing back up. "Dudley would always play these online games where he and his friends would pretend to be different kinds of people. A mage is someone who casts spells, but they're radically different from ours."

"I'm sure my master will be able to explain things more fully," Negi told them, placing the chattering ermine back in his pocket.

However, Ron paused, and burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard, he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"Ron, what is so funny," Hermione asked. Ron slowed his laughter, just enough to spurt out;

"Malfoy, the magnificent talking ferret." This had a spontaneous effect, causing Hermione and Harry to break down in fits of laughter.

"Um, what's so funny," Negi asked, confused by their mirth.

"It's a long story," Harry told him, trying to calm down.

Finally, after several minutes of laughing, the three Hogwarts students, accompanied by their new Japanese professor, back to the main school building.

"Umm, Ms. Hermione," Negi began, hesitantly walking alongside the brown haired girl.

"Yes professor," she inquired.

Negi looked up at her, surprised by the lack of anger or hatred on her face.

"I'm very sorry about before. I didn't mean too…"

Hermione deeply blushed vibrant scarlet, embarrassed at the memories he was bringing up. "It's quite alright professor, I don't think you meant any harm."

The two of them looked away, as Hermione unconsciously moved so she walked with Harry and Ron between her and the child professor.

"I assume you would like to start your first Japanese lesson." Negi told them. They had returned to the main school building.

Ron groaned. "Do we have to," he whined, slumping against the wall. "That bloody fish-man thing took a lot out of me,"

"I promise this will be enjoyable," With that, Negi slid open the door to 3-A. He smiled, as the three students jumped back in surprise, as several party poppers went off.

Negi was in genuine awe and respect to the girls of 3-A. Over the course of one hour, they had transformed the drab classroom into party central. All the tables were shoved against the walls, ample room for a spectacular buffet. Colorful streamers lined the walls, while balloons were suspended from every nook and cranny, when they weren't floating peacefully in mid air. This was all centered on a large banner, written in both English and Kanji.

It read: _"Welcome to Mahora Academy our new British Friends."_

"Welcome to class 3-A," the girls all shouted in English, some better than others.

"I hope that today's class was not too difficult for you," Ayaka walked forward, bowing graciously. Being the daughter of the largest tourist company in Japan, Ayaka was fluent in several languages, including English. She had top grades in Negi's class without the need to study. Makie, Ako and Yue walked up behind Ayaka, each one holding a wrapped package.

"As class representative of 3-A, and heiress to the Yukihiro Tourist Group, allow me to welcome you, to both Japan, and Mahora Academy."

Turning to Hermione, she presented Yue's package to her. It turned out to be a Mahora uniform, complete with winter blazer and summer vest. After thanking Ayaka furiously, Hermione stepped out of the way, allowing Ayaka's gaze to fall unceremoniously onto Harry and Ron.

"While it is previously unheard of men attending Mahora Academy, I am not one to question the eternal wisdom of our Headmaster,"

"I'd question a few things about him," Ron muttered, to be silenced by Harry's elbow. Ayaka apparently didn't hear Ron's retort, as she gave the remaining two packages to the two boys.

"It wasn't that hard getting two boy's uniforms made," Ayaka confessed, as Harry and Ron opened the boxes. The tops were relatively the same, deep maroon men's blazers and white button down shirts, each having the Mahora seal etched in gold on the chest. The pants, thankfully were a light khaki, as opposed to the plaid maroon that the girls skirts were.

"I hate maroon," Ron muttered, closing the box again.

The girls suddenly backed up, leaving the middle of the room clear.

"What's going on," Harry asked, as Setsuna and Asuna stepped into the middle. Setsuna was garbed in a traditional kimono and sandals, while Asuna was wearing a mini skirt maid outfit, complete with cat ears and a tail. The two of them stared at each other, before leaping towards the center of the room. They darted back and forth, dueling each other as a mock battle, Setsuna, armed with a bokken, while Asuna wielded a broom.

"I don get it," Ron announced, as he watched the two girls spar. "

It's Kendo Ron,"

"Ken-what," Ron and Harry asked together.

"Kendo, the Japanese art of sword play. The black haired girl looks really good," Hermione told them.

"Yes, Setsuna-san has trained in Kendo since she was a small girl," Negi informed them, before sipping from a can of fruit juice.

"Never knew a girl could move like that," Ron muttered, as Setsuna's leaned backwards nearly all the way to avoid a horizontal swipe from Asuna. The fight continued for a little while longer, until Setsuna disarmed Asuna, and forced her to her knees, her bokken against her neck, as if threatening her life.

Everyone broke into thunderous applause, as Setsuna helped Asuna up. Then, the girls began performing in turn. Makie wowed Harry and Ron with her incredible gymnastics, while Misora shanghaied a few girls for her choir. By far the best was when Zazie turned Crokshanks' fur bright neon blue from across the room, much to Hermione's horror, and Ron's amusement.

"Negi-kun," Takahata entered the party, just as Satomi finished demonstrating her latest invention. The class stood up, and bowed respectfully at the older history teacher.

"Takamichi, what brings you here," Negi asked, unconsciously switching to Japanese.

"The headmaster just finalized the sleeping arrangements for this year." He handed Negi a sheet of paper, and stepped back to allow Negi to address the class.

"Everyone," Negi continued, still in Japanese. "I would first like to thank everyone who volunteered to room with our new students. The headmaster has decided upon who shall be sleeping in whose room. Hermione Granger shall be sleeping with Yue-san, Nodoka-san, and Haruna-san,"

Nodoka seemed relieved that it would be a girl rooming with her, while Haruna seemed outright disappointed.

"Ronald Wesley shall be rooming with myself, Asuna-san and Konoka-san,"

"_What?_" Asuna shouted, as Konoka smiled with glee. "Ne-gi," Asuna gazed at Negi, killing intent radiating from her.

"Asuna-kun," Takahata wisely stepped between the child teacher and his murderous student.

"Takahata-sensei," Asuna swooned, as her anger evaporated. "It will be an honor to host another foreigner in my room," She shouted, bowing deeply. Negi stopped trembling, when he realized Asuna wasn't going to kill him.

"Yes and Harry Potter will be rooming with Ako-san, and Makie-san,"

Soon, Harry, Ron and Hermione had all been introduced to their new roommates. It was a surprise to everyone, when they all realized it was almost seven at night.

"Everyone," Negi announced, after the party was cleaned away. "Get home safe, and please get along with your new roommates."

* * *

Yes everyone, the rooms have been set. And...i've got ideas for future pairrings. *evil smirk*

Anyway, I know people are gonna be HOUNDING me for an explanation between the whole Mage/Wizard thing...BE PATIENT PEOPLE!!!

Don't worry, I'll get to it. BUt i'm taking my time. Next chapter will have ecchie, so hide the children.


	5. Welcome to Mahora Pt 5

Another chapter. WHOOT!!!

If anyone sees any problems with the languageing fomat, feel free to complain. BUt not too much

**I should have paid more attenion...**

**By Makie**

* * *

The dormitory complex in Mahora was just that, complex. Several buildings lined one end of Sakura Lane, which lead through the forest down to the campus baths. Each grade level had their own building, with each class on its own floor. Each building was well equipped with full kitchens, bathrooms and showers, if the occupants of the buildings didn't care to take the ten minute walk down to the baths. It was here, that Harry, Ron and Hermione found themselves as the sun went down.

"This place is huge," Harry sighed, as he watched girls of all ages mingle in the street, some drifting off towards their buildings.

"I'll say, the dorms back at Hogwarts were pint sized compared to this," Ron agreed, bringing his voice to a low undertone.

"Mr. Weasley," Negi Springfield shouted, waving over to the red haired British teen. Negi was flanked by his two roommates, the over-reactive Asuna, and the bubbly Konoka. Setsuna was seen, easily within reach of her ojou-sama, eyeing Ron as a hawk eyes its prey.

"Her-her-Hermione-san," Harry and Hermione turned around, facing the Library Trio. Nodoka stood there, writhing her hands, nervously, while Yue stood next to her, idly sipping her juice. However, Haruna stood behind the two, eyeing Harry hungrily.

"You speak very good English," Hermione commented to Nodoka. The 3-A bookworm's face reddened at the complement.

"I think we should get going," Yue injected, also in passable English. The three girls led Hermione towards the dorms, but not before Haruna winked seductively at Harry.

So, Harry found himself standing in front of Ako and Makie, his two roommates. And it was fairly obvious that neither of them spoke a word of English. And Harry knew about as much Japanese as Ron did. He could feel the color draining from his face, unsure of what to do, when someone called out his name.

"Potter-san!" It was Ayaka, running towards him at almost full speed. "When I heard that you would be dorming with Ako-san and Makie-san, I knew I just had to help you,"

"Um," Harry stammered. "I don't really _need_ any help. Just someone who knows English," Ayaka laughed, as she hugged Harry.

"This is why I adore British gentlemen, you always are so polite," she turned, and began addressing Ako and Makie in rapid Japanese. Harry's two roommates seemed slightly flustered, but relieved that their Iincho was offering them help.

Finally, Ayaka turned again to Harry.

"Ako-san said she will be willing to accept more tutoring sessions from Negi-sensei in order to accommodate you farther."

"Oh, that's not really,"

"But it is," Ayaka struck a dramatic pose. "As Iincho of Class 3-A, I will not allow our good name to be tarnished by our inability to accommodate a foreign exchange student!"

Harry smiled nervously, completely unsure of how to react. Hogwarts was full of strange characters, but none as strange as this one.

---------Japanese--------

Ako stared at Ayaka, completely embarrassed by her triad. She would have been more than willing to help the young man out, but Ayaka had a tendency to go…overboard. Makie was also disheveled at the Iincho's lecture on how they should be better hostesses. Being Baka Pink Ranger, neither girl dreamed they would have been picked. They'd merely put their names in on a whim. Ayaka briefly turned back to them.

"Potter-san will follow you two to your room. Try and make him feel comfortable." With that, Ayaka pranced off, obviously to try and sway her precious Negi away from Asuna. Again.

The two girls paused, looking again at Harry.

"I think we should get going," Makie suggested, realizing that he was waiting for them to go.

"Right," Ako nodded, motioning to Harry to follow her and Makie.

He snapped out of a momentary daze, before following the two girls towards the dorms.

"Ako-chan," Makie began, not realizing she was whispering. "What about us, we have a _boy_ in our room. What if he tries something,"

"I don't think he would try anything ecchi." Ako whispered back,after sneaking a peek at Harry. "I think he's more afraid of us. And besides, Mana-san and Ku-Fei-san live on both sides of us. If he did try anything, I'm sure they'd protect us," Makie nodded confidently, but gripped the gymnastics lanyard she kept in her skirt pocket.

Ako unlocked the room, once they had finally reached it. She noticed that every girl from 3-A was staring at Harry, save for the five girls who were rooming with Ron and Hermione. Makie saw that Harry was really quite nervous, so she ushered the raven harried boy inside. The two girls slipped on their house slippers and deposited their bags next to the door. Harry closed the door behind him, and proceeded to join the two girls in the main room. However, he didn't know about the most basic form of Japanese etiquette.

"He didn't remove his shoes," Makie realized, as Harry stepped onto the carpet.

"Hey, take off your shoes," Ako told him. All this gained was a confused look from Harry. Ako blushed, when she realized she shouted at him in Japanese.

"How do you say shoes in English," Ako whispered to Makie. The pink haired gymnast backed up, waving her arms around.

"How should I know," she shouted. "I'm a Baka Ranger, remember!"

Ako thought long and hard, running her mind back through some of Negi's lessons. Granted the more recent ones were peppered with Ako daydreaming about Negi's cousin Nagi, but one word pierced her mind.

"_Shoes!" _Ako announced, this time in English.

Her announcement caught Harry's attention, and it took only another second for him to realize both girls had removed their shoes before entering the room. As such, Harry quickly stepped out of his shoes and placed them by the door. The two Mahora girls sighed with relief as Makie sat down at the living room table, while Ako wandered over to the adjacent kitchenette. She brought out a tray of rice balls and several bottles of milk, placing them down on the table. Harry and Ako sat down, as an awkward silence descended upon the three roommates.

"I hope Nodaka-san is having a better time," Ako whispered to Makie.

()()()

Nodoka Miyazaki, at that moment, couldn't have been happier. She had found a like mind in Hermione Granger, someone just as smart and intuitive as she was. The two of them were seated across from each other at their room's table, conversing in English about any random topic that came to mind.

"The two of them seem to have hit it off quite well," Yue noted, looking up from her shojou manga.

"I'm glad to see Nodaka-san found someone she can talk to so easily," Haruna sighed, not taking her eyes off the manga illustration she was working on.

"So what are you working on now," Yue asked, looking over Haruna's shoulder.

The bi-speckled girl moonlighted as a freelance manga illustrator, well known for her 'Magical Teacher Adventure' manga. Thankfully, most people were interested in the harem pairings to draw the obvious conclusion that the manga itself was based off the antics of 3-A. Yue gasped at the scene she was drawing now. Two new male characters, bare chested, were embracing each other, as they confessed their forbidden love for each other.

"That's Potter-san," Yue gasped, recognizing the black haired character. However, the other one was unrecognizable. He had short, platinum blond hair, a pointed chin, and bright blue eyes. Haruna sighed, gazing longingly at the picture.

"I don't know where this other boy came from, but looking at Harry-kun, it sort of just came to me."

Yue blushed, looking away. "You really are quite lustful Paru." She told her, voice shaking from shock.

"But you know," Haruna began, as she closed her portfolio. "I wouldn't mind showing Harry-kun what it means to be in Japan."

Yue shivered even more. Haruna only spoke like that when she was talking about Negi. She didn't even want to _know _what Haruna had in store for poor Harry. It would most certainly involve whipped cream, handcuffs, and someone going home with a sore butt.

A loud knock on the door signaled the presence of, possibly, another 3-A girl.

"It's open," Yue called, as Hermione and Nodoka looked up. In burst Kaizumi Asakura and Satomi Hakase. Yue could see the faint outline of Aisaka Sayo behind Asakura, but simply ignored it. The two girls instantly converged on Hermione, Satomi wielding something that looked like a Geiger counter, while Asakura was bombarding her with a plethora of questions. Their actions caught Hermione by surprise, instantly embarrassed as Satomi passed her scanner uncomfortably close to her rear.

"_Shut up_" Haruna shouted, instantly silencing the two excited girls.

Soon, Hermione was being interviewed by Asakura, with Nodoka translating for both of them. Unbeknownst to either of the two girls, Satomi was busy going though Hermione's luggage, while Crookshanks watched her intently.

"So how different is Britian from Japan," Asakura asked, writing down Hermione's answer to her last question.

"_Compared to this school,_" Hermione answered, in English. "_The British school system is a tad more rigid, but coming here is far more exciting," _Asakura smiled, as she jotted down the translated answer, provided by Nodoka.

"One last question," she began. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"_From an intellectual standpoint, ghosts are illogical. However, as some people say; seeing is believing." _Hermione replied flatly.

Yue registered the brief, nervous look that shot across Hermione's face before she replied to the question.

"Well then take a look behind you, and say hello to Student #1, Aisaka Sayo-chan,"

Yue nearly spilled her juice when she heard Asakura introduce 3-A's second biggest secret. Hermione turned around, and came face-to-face with the hovering ghost girl.

"Good evening Granger-san," Sayo greeted with a short bow. "I hope we can become friends."

To everyone's astonishment, Hermione didn't panic, scream, or even faint. Instead, she stood up, bowed politely, and said, in passable Japanese:

"Hello, I am Granger Hermione-san. I am please to meet you, and hope we can become friends." Sayo smiled, and went to hover behind Asakura. "_That's about as much Japanese as I know," _Hermione announced, once again in English.

"Asakura-san," Satomi called from behind one of Hermione's bags. "66, 60, 66"

"Oh, well that puts her just behind Yue-san," Asakura announced, jotting down some notes in a separate book. Yue, stared blankly, trying to figure out what had happened, when she realized Satomi was holding a neon blue, silk bra, that she _knew_ didn't belong to any one of the Library Trio. Her suspitions were confirmed when Hermione screamed, and lunged for the article of clothing. Satomi grinned and threw the bra over Hermione's head to Asakura. With a laugh, Asakura bolted out the door, with Hermione fast on her heels.

"Well," Haruna sighed, as Satomi dashed out the door behind the two girls. "I think she'll fit in just fine,"

()()()

"So tell me Ronald," Negi Springfield began, as Konoka served the two of them a plate of cookies. "What is it like at Hogwarts? I've heard many things from the other students at the Magic Academy."

"Umm," Ron's gaze shifted from Negi, to Konoka, who was seated next to them at the table, and Asuna, who was crouched in front of the T.V. engrossed in a video game. "Aren't they Muggles,"

"What's a Muggle?" Negi asked, as Chamo lounged on his shoulder.

"Muggle, you know, someone who can't use magic,"

Negi nodded in understanding. "They can't use magic, but Konoka-san is the heiress to the Kanto magic association, and they're both my Partners."

Now it was Ron's turn to be confused. "Partners," Ron asked.

"Aniki," Chamo injected, jumping down off Negi's shoulder. "He's a wizard. He doesn't know about Partners,"

"What are you two talking about?"

"_Can the two of you pipe down?" _Asuna called from her position by the T.V.

"_Are you playing Zombie Rider again Asuna," _Konoka sighed.

"_I can't get past the Son-in-Law level_!" Asuna shouted, as a display of colors and sounds signaled the untimely demise of Asuna's in-game avatar.

"_Negi-sensei!" _The exclamation signaled the arrival of everyone's favorite Iincho, followed by Natzumi and Chizuru. "Oh, Ronald-san," Ayaka was able to switch languages on a near dime, once she realized the red-haired wizard was sitting across from the object of her affections. She floated over to the confused foreigner and wrapped her arms around him. "I do hope Negi-sensei is accommodating you properly. And why shouldn't he?" Ron's ears instantly grew a shade of pink that would rival the shade of some elephants. A source of his embarrassment could possibly have been Ayaka's massive breasts, digging into his shoulder. Or it could have been it was the first time a girl ever threw herself on him like this.

A loud commotion from outside signaled the approach of three more party go-ers. Asakura threw open the door and hid behind Ayaka and Ron, while Hermione barreled in, her face resembling a tomato, with Satomi right behind her.

"Give me back my bra!" Hermione screamed, completely ignoring the two English-speaking boys in the room. "_Negi-kun_" Asakura shouted over the Negi.

"_Tell her I can't speak English." _Hermoine lunged at the Mahora reporter, who skillfully dodged, and began running around Negi, Konoka, Ron and Ayaka, all who were seated at the table.

"Enough!" Ayaka shouted, detaching herself from Ron. She swiftly stood up, and seized Asakura and Hermione by their shirt collars.

"_Asakura-san," _Ayaka began, turning her full focus on the grinning reporter. _"While I appreciate your information gathering skills, I request that you do NOT embarrass our new friends in front of the entire class," _

"_Sorry Iincho," _Asakura apologized, handing her, Hermione's blue bra.

"And Hermione-san," Ayaka continued, switching languages again. "This class can get very excited, especially when new faces are involved. I deeply apologize for Asakura's intrusion on your personal belongings."

"It's alright," Hermione replied, accepting the undergarment from the blond haired class representative.

"_Though I will NOT tolerate any further harassment," _Ayaka announced. "_Therefore, as Iincho of Class 3-A, I declare a 3-A Girls Bath Night, starting now!" _

Konoka, Natzumi and Chizuru cheered, as Asakura grabbed Hermione and raced out the door. They nearly collided with Makie and Ako, who were leading Harry towards Negi's room. However, they forgot all about their foreign roommate when Ayaka announced the group bathing session. With a cheer, they joined the growing party, leaving Harry, Ron and Negi standing in the middle of a deserted hallway, watching a disheveled Hermione get dragged off by the overly-anxious school girls.

* * *

Wonder if anyone got the Negima?! refrence.

I've read both mangas, and watched both animes, so i'll be pulling elements from all four, through the official continuity is with the manga.

Speaking of which...I plan on including everyone's favorite hated animal mascots. I can't spell their names, but does anyone object?

And btw, next chapter, i PROMISE, will have the mage/wizard explanation.


	6. Welcome to Mahora Pt 6

First off, i'm apologizing for TWO things

1. For taking so long.

2. For NOT having the Mage/Wizard explanation in here. Sorry, the chapter just got too long. BUT, i do hope you all enjoy this. Plenty of cliffies

**I hope he doesn't have too many sleeping problems**

_By Makie_

* * *

He was running along that same, forlorn, dark corridor, towards the door that had plagued his dreams since the beginning of the summer. The hallway seemed to stretch itself out as he reached a hand towards the dull brass handle. His fingers were millimeters from it's tarnished surface, when the door flew open, blinding him in a green light.

"Take Harry and run!" A familiar voice shouted through the blinding light. For an instant Harry saw the face of his father, glasses askew, wand in hand, shoving his other hand towards him.

"Kill me, please, but no him. Not Harry!" The panicked voice of his mother was next and this time, Harry could actually see the bald, snake-like head of Voldemort, as he raised his wand to murder his mother. For a brief instant, he gazed into her beautiful emerald eyes, before they clouded over in death.

Then, Voldemort turned himself towards Harry, wand upraised.

"So it is written," he hissed, his serpentine voice cutting through the deafening silence. "So it shall be,"

Another burst of green light obscured Harry's sight. Then, he found himself standing on a snow covered hill, the faint light of a burning village behind him. In front of him, were three figures. One, a girl, lying prostrate on the snow between the two others. The second, a small boy, possibly no more than five years old, his red hair, a stark contrast to the pure, white snow around him. The third figure towered over both of them, one hand outstretched towards the boy, a long, wooden staff wrapped in bandages in his hand. His face and head were obscured by a dull grey hood, with his body wrapped up in a long traveling cloak. The man mouthed unheard words, before turning his back on the boy and the fallen girl.

"Father, wait, _father_." The boy shouted, as Harry's vision began to fade.

"You must rise to the challenge." A voice rang in his ears, as his vision darkened.

(Japanese)()()

Harry's eyes snapped opened, startling Negi, Makie and Ako. With a garbled squeal, Ako fell over backwards as Harry swiftly sat up, sending a damp cloth onto Ako's face.

"_Harry, are you alright," _Negi asked in English, as Harry tried to catch his breath.

"_Yeah, no problem. Just a bad dream." _Harry muttered, as he reached for his glasses.

"Is he alright Negi-kun?" Makie asked.

"Yes, he was having a bad dream."

"Sorry for having panicked Negi-sensei." Ako muttered, ringing out the cloth in the bowl next to Harry's futon.

"You did the right thing Ako-san."

"_Harry," _Negi continued, as Harry stood up. "_I'd like you to come with me for a while. I'd like to show you, Ron and Hermione something._"

Harry nodded, as he ducked into the adjacent washroom to change out of his pajamas.

"Ako-san, Makie-san, can you go wake up the members of the British Research Club, I'd like to hold an important meeting."

"Of course Negi-kun," Makie shouted, jumping up. She grabbed Ako and bolted from the room, keen on getting the job requested by her beloved child teacher done.

"_Harry," _Negi began, as soon as Harry had changed. _"I don't know much about wizards and their magic, but I know you ARE a wizard, and I'd like you bring whatever you use for your magic with you today." _

Harry's eyes twitched slightly behind his glasses, unsure of how to approach the situation. However, he reached into his sleeve, and withdrew a long, slim wooden wand.

"_May I see it?" _Negi asked, eyes wide with excitement. Harry's grip tightened defensively around the handle.

"_I'd prefer not right now Professor." _He replied solemnly.

"_Oh, I'm sorry," _Negi replied, as they left the room.

The two of them met up with Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Ron and Hermione. Asuna looked fairly pissed, at the way she shot Negi a hate filled glance.

"What happened now," Haruna asked, noticing the silence between the roommates.

"Negi-kun snuck into Asuna-san's futon again, and took off her shirt by accident." Konoka reported glumly

"I don't see the problem de gozaru." Kaede and Chisame had joined the growing club group.

"Asuna doesn't wear a bra to bed."

Every eye turned towards Ron, who, they all just realized, was sporting a bright red hand mark on his cheek.

"Sorry we're late," Asakura and the ghostly form of Sayo floated behind her. "We were trying to ditch–"

"Negi-sensei!"

"The Iincho," Asakura winced. In fact, everyone did, as the over-zealous Ayaka pranced into the club/minstra's mists.

"Negi-sensei, oh, I see you've already woken up our British friends!" Fuka, Fumika, Makie and Yuna appeared behind Ayaka, each with an eager look.

"Iincho-san," Konoka immediately stepped between the two rivaling groups. "Gomen Iincho, but Negi-kun wanted to hold an early meeting of the British Research Club, so you can take Harry-san, Ron-san and Hermione-san on a tour of the school later."

"I did?" Negi whispered, only to be silenced by a timely elbow from Asuna.

"Oh," Ayaka exclaimed, falling for Konoka's bait. "In that case, do not let me hold you up Negi-sensei. Come girls, we must prepare!"

With that, Ayaka lead her minions off down the hall, well out of ear shot.

"Ojou-sama can be very sneaky at times," Setsuna announced, as the group released a collective breath.

"NEGI!" A flying kick nearly collided with Negi's head. However, he deflected it with his arm, and back flipped over the girls, drawing the attacker away from his minstra.

"Kotaro-kun!" Negi shouted, as the aforementioned black haired hanyo landed in front of him. He flipped his hair back over his shoulder, before grinning to Negi.

"Rise and shine, I was about to come wake you up myself." However, a fist to the top of his head wiped the cocky smile off his face.

"What was that for baka!" Asuna shouted as Kotaro staggered out from underneath her fist.

"How can such an onii-baba hit so hard."

"ONII-BABA!" Asuna shouted. She was about to pound the little upstart though the floor, had Setsuna and Kaede not restrained her.

"Can't we all just get along?" Negi sighed, as Konoka and Yue went in to quell the fight.

(English)()()

Harry, Ron and Hermione could only look in stark fascination at the unfolding drama/comedy.

"Is this normal?" Ron asked, as Asuna continued to verbally berate the new arrival.

"I don't know," Hermione replied, before turning her attention to Harry. "You didn't have another dream last night, did you?" She whispered, when she realized Harry was rubbing his forehead.

"I did," he confessed. "But a weird one." He was about to describe the strange vision, when Negi called their attention.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, we're about to get going." He announced, once the black haired boy was pulled off him by Asuna.

"Who's that black haired boy?" Harry asked, motioning to the newcomer, walking next to Negi.

"Oh, that's Kotaru-san," Nodoka replied, as the group left the dorms. "He's one of Negi-sensei's friends and sparring partners."

"Sparring partners?" Harry and Ron asked simultaneously.

"I guess Eva-san will be able to explain it better than me." She replied quietly.

"Who's Eva-san?" Hermione asked, sometime later. They had reached the tram station that would take them up to the school.

"Eva-san is my master." Negi replied, overhearing the conversation. "Actually, I can't say any more right now, it's a secret."

With that, the tram pulled into the station, and the girls all piled in. Being Saturday morning, the tram was relatively deserted, allowing for the girls to spread themselves out. They laughed among themselves, as Negi, Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat down together.

"Harry," Negi began. "Are you feeling alright, you gave Ako-san and Makie-san a real scare earlier."

"What happened?" Ron and Hermione asked together. Harry then went on to describe the dream, pausing slightly as he described seeing his mother's murder for the first time. Negi looked on in both fascination and horror. Once he'd finished, Negi leaned in close.

"So, does that mean you're the REAL Harry Potter?" Harry looked over, and nodded.

"Yeah, the Boy Who Lived."

Negi's face lit up like a light bulb, but then dimmed significantly.

"I'm really quite sorry about your parents Harry." The three Hogwarts students were stunned. It was the first time anyone had that reaction to Harry. "I grew up without my parents as well. My older sister, Nekane-chan raised me in a small village in Wales." He looked down at his feet. "About three years ago, a band of demons attacked and petrified the village. I, I mean we, might have died, if he didn't save us."

"Who?" Ron asked.

"My father, Nagi Springfield. The Thousand Master."

Harry's eyes suddenly widened. "Professor, your older sister, does she have long, blond hair?"

"Yes," Negi replied, looking surprised.

"And the attack on your village, was during the winter?"

"How did you know that?"

"And your father," Harry finished. "he gave your that staff."

"Your dream?" Hermione whispered. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I dreamed about that."

"But what does that mean?" Ron demanded. "You've only met the kid yesterday!"

There was no more time for speculation, because the tram stopped, and the girls piled out.

"Maybe Evangeline will know why." Negi answered, as they followed the girls out.

"This Evangline sounds very intelligent." Hermione remarked, as they raced out after Asuna and Kotaru.

"Sounds like you two'd get along just fine Hermione," Ron sniped. Negi flinched slightly.

"Actually, no," he announced. "Eva-san is more, vocal, then Hermione." Harry and Ron exchanged glances, as they all slowed down.

"We're going in there?" Hermione asked, as the group began its way down a winding path into the dense forests around the academy.

"It's where Eva-san lives," Negi answered, and he refused to say any more until they reached their destination. Which happened to be a small cottage, nestled in a secluded glade, deep in the woods. Standing at the door, was the green haired girl from yesterday. Everyone else quickly greeted her, and went inside the small house. The girl approached Negi, and spoke something in Japanese. Negi replied, and followed the others inside.

"My master has been expecting you," Chachamaru began, addressing the three of them in English. "She was rather hesitant about revealing herself to you, but Negi-sensei was able to convince her to change her mind."

"Who exactly is your master?" Harry inquired, as she lead the three of them towards the cottage.

"My master, Evalgeline A.K. McDowell." Hermione paused for a moment, just on the threshold of the house.

"That name sounds very familiar," she whispered.

"Hermione," Ron sighed, taking her hand. "You've been reading too many books again."

Chachamaru led the three of them into, a surprisingly EMPTY house.

"Where's everyone else?" Ron asked, downright confused.

"They are in the basement, my master is a very impatient person." Chachamaru told them flatly, leading them though a locked door, down into a seemingly abandoned basement.

The room was pitch black, save for several large glass orbs in the middle of the room. It reminded Harry of an overly glorified ant farm.

"Please stand here," Chachamaru asked, motioning to the inside of a circle painted on the floor. Without a second thought, the three of them stood around the female android.

As soon as they passed the boundaries of the circle, it began glowing. They threw their hands up to their eyes, blinded by the light. When they were finally able to see again, they gasped. Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing on a causeway, hundreds of feet above a roaring waterfall, feed a massive lake sprawled out beneath them. In front, stood a massive castle, the very scope of which, made Hogwarts look sad.

"Where the bloody hell are we?" Ron asked, the only one who was at all able to say anything.

"Welcome to Evangeline's Resort!" Across the walkway, they saw Negi Springfield, surrounded by the members of the British Research Club.

"Hey Negi," Asuna whispered, as soon as the three of them were within earshot. "They seem pretty slow for mages."

"Oye, I didn't make fun of your intellect!" Ron shouted. Asuna was about to open her mouth to retort, when a realization hit her.

"Since WHEN could you speak Japanese!"

"When could YOU speack English!" Ron shouted in reply.

"All of your are complete idiots, you know that." A cold voice snapped.

"This Resort is impuned with the Donum of Lingua spell. Everyone can understand everyone else, no matter what language they speak."

"Eva-san!" Negi replied, with a polite bow. Sillouteted against the doorway, was a small girl, with long, blond hair, dressed in a white one-piece bathing suit.

"Geez baka-Negi, why do I always have to train the weaklings you drag in here?"

* * *

And the lady of the hour has arrived. Yes, Evangeline has her secrets, and i noes everyone wants to hear them

Patience please


	7. Welcome to Mahora Pt 7

The shortest chapter yet, it DOES have what everyone's looking for:

*fanfare*

THE MAGE/WIZARD EXPLANATION!

I will not bother you with a further omake.

**God, why do i have to train these idiots?**

**By Eva**

"So," Evangeline sighed, as she, Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others sat down at a large, round table set for tea. "Two wizards and a witch, straight from the horse's mouth." Evangeline leaned back in her chair, calmly sipping her tea.

"Eva-san," Negi began, slightly nervous. "I was wondering if you could tell us more about the differences between Harry, Ron and Hermione, and myself."

Evangeline glared lazily at Negi, obviously bored.

"You mean you don't know yourself? And I thought you were a genius."

"Baka-Eva!" Asuna shouted, slamming her fist on the table. "If Negi doesn't know, he doesn't know!"

"It's alright Asuna-san." Negi injected, trying to calm his red-headed roommate. "They only told us there was another kind of magic back at the Academy, they didn't say anything else."

"And there's a very good reason why." Evangeline announced, placing her cup down on the saucer.

"There are two distinct types of Magic, Vetus Penicullus Veneficus,or Old Style Magic, and Novus Penicullus Veneficus, or New Style Magic. The magic you, I and most of the teachers practice, is Old Style. The magic of the wizards and witches, is New Style."

"Hey onii-baba," Kotaru began. With a flick of her wrist, Evangeline encased him in a block of ice, and sent it straight into a wall.

"Call me that again, and I _won't _go easy on you." Harry Ron and Hermione were instantly petrified. They were clearly dealing with something beyond their experience.

"Eva-san," Setsuna began. "I believe what Koratu-kun was about to say is, what about the Ki style magic he and I use?"

"That's simply a refined form of the Vetus Penicullus. Instead of drawing from the magic energy around the user, you draw on your inner Ki, and manifest that as magic energy."

"Excuse me," Harry interrupted. "But what is this, magic energy?"

"The soul of the earth, is how some people describe it." She answered, taking another draft of her tea. "The earth radiates a special energy, that is the fuel for Vetus Penicullus. Mages then channel the magic energy they draw into their bodies through numerous means. Boya's staff and ring, Yue's broom and Setsuna's sword are examples."

"What about the beginner wands Paru, Yue-Yue and I use?" Nodoka asked, waving her planet-topped wand about.

"Those pathetic things have restrictions on them, to keep too much energy from being released."

"What about our wands?" Hermione inquired, pulling out her vine-wood wand. Evangeline began laughing.

"So wizards still use those pathetic things?"

"Oye," Ron began, but he bit back his retort, as Evangeline slowly raised her hand.

"Novus Penicullus, or New Style Magic is a bastardization of the Vetus Penicullus."

Evangleine placed her cup down, allowing one of her robotic servants to refill it.

"Sometime after the Middle Ages, a group of people discovered that they no longer needed to draw magic energy from the earth. Rather, their bodies produced it themselves. However, this new magic could not manifest though the old means, rather, newer, but weaker wands were produced."

Evangline seemed to tense up as she continued the history lesson.

"What followed was reffered to as The Forgotten War, because it has, for the most part, forgotten among the vernacular people. It was the bloodiest conflict in magical history. This new breed of magic users, Wizards, they called themselves, fought for dominance over, not only the mages, but the mortals themselves. They could use a magic no one else could, and thought themselves 'superior' over all others."

"We know a few people like that," Ron spat. "Malfoy."

Suddenly, the delicate cup in Evangline's hand shattered, imbedding shards of china into her hand, and spilling dark tea all over her person.

"If you value your life," Evangline hissed. "_NEVER_ mention that name again."

Konoka made her way over to Evangeline and began to heal her wounded hand.

"Finally, around the beginning of the 10th Century, a truce was enacted between the Mages and the Wizards. It still holds true to this day, stating that only under extenuating circumstances, are the two to ever meddle in the other's affairs. With that, the Mages began to fade from Europe, as more Wizards began appearing and dominating. The Mages spread their influences farther and faster than the Wizards, thus, while they have a minimal presence in Western Europe, they are well known throughout the world."

Haruna raised her hand politely before continuing.

"So, Harry-san, Ron-san and Hermione-chan can all use magic?"

Evangeline sighed, astounded by the question.

"No they shoot pocky out of their noses. Didn't you hear a THING I said!"

Haruna was unphased by the response, but rather, turned eagerly to the three of them.

"So show us some magic!"

The girls around the table began cheering for a demonstration.

Ron elbowed Harry rudely in the stomach, making him stand up. "Cast a Patronus." He whispered.

Taking a deep breath, Harry withdrew his wand from his sleeve, pointing it over everyone's heads. He closed his eyes, and began focusing on a memory. A memory of the incredible feeling he had, when he first held his wand. He let that familiar tingle work its way across his arm and into his hand.

"EXPECTO, PATRONUM!"

From the tip of his wand, a familiar stag burst forth, gleaming even in the direct sunlight from the windows. It cantered proudly around the room, to the cheers and applause of the girls. Negi himself was significantly impressed, intent on shaking Harry's hand as he sat back down. Even Evangeline applauded slowly.

"A corepreal Patronus at fifteen?" She announced. Eva glared down the three of them, as if X-raying them. Finally she folded her arms across her chest. "Very well then," she announced. "You three shall become the first Dual utor mages in over a millennia."

Everyone gasped at once.

"Can they do that?" Chisame inquired, just as interested in what was happening as the others. Evangeline smiled, displaying two pointed eye-teeth.

"They've never been taught _my_ way." Everyone at the table shuttered, obviously scared at what Evageline had in story.

"You," She shouted, pointing squarely at Harry. "Take off your shirt." The girls around him began giggling, as Harry's face turned from a pale peach, to a vibrant shade of scarlet.

"Take it off!" Kotaru called out from his frozen position against the wall.

"Did I say you could speak?" Evangeline shouted, freezing his mouth shut.

With trambling hands, Harry pulled his borrowed T-shirt off, revealing his bare torso. Ron and Hermione didn't seem to react, however the girls went wild, as if Harry was about to jump on the table and start stripping more. To his horror, Haruna and Kaede seemed to be eyeing him more intently than the others. He even saw Haruna wipe a trickle of blood away from her nose.

Next thing Harry knew, Evangeline was next to him, poking and prodding him all over, jabbing him with her nails, and pinching his sides.

"Pathetic," was her report, leaning against the side of the table. "No physical training whatsoever, and it's _clear_ you have no real fighting experience."

"That's not fair!" Hermione shouted, standing up. "Harry's been through way more than the rest of us."

"Then you two must be even _worse_ than him." Hermione gasped softly, and recoiled. However, Ron stood up, furious.

"Harry's the best damn flyer Hogwarts has ever seen, he survived being bitten by a fucking Basilisk," Hermione 'eeped' at Ron's coarse language. "He saved my little sister, can cast a corepral Patronus AND won the Triwizards Tournament last year." Satisfied, Ron sat back down, unaware that all eyes were on him.

However, Evangeline's eyes were drawn to a familiar spot on Harry's forehead.

"Harry Potter." She whispered to herself. She smirked slightly. "Not that it changes anything, but you _do _seem to have some experience, but not enough for me to begin training you, or your friends."

"Then let us train them, aru!" Ku Fei announced, standing up. "I trained Negi-bozu, and I'm sure I could whip these three into real shape."

"Yes," Setsuna agreed, standing up next to Ku Fei. "I will be willing to offer my services to training them."

"So will I, de gozaru." Kaede agreed, remaining seated.

However, before anyone could reply, a boming voice cut through the silence.

"**There shall be no need for anyone to train anyone!" **Negi and Setsuna crouched into a ready position, hands on their weapons.

"Who are you!" Setsuna shouted. A silhouette appeared on the far wall.

"**Where the winds are green and the tea leaves dry, from a foggy country, the ambassador of love and courage…" **

ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!

THis one is gonna piss of TONS of people, but it'll be SO WORTH IT!

* * *

* * *


	8. Welcome to Mahora Pt 8

I know everyone was worried that the 'BLACK ROSE BARON" would make his/her grand entrance. Well guess what everyone it's...

**I'm not even in this chapter**

**By Asuna**

* * *

**"The Black Lilly Baron Potato!" **Everyone turned around, just staring in stark fascination. Standing in the window, was what looked like, a basketball-sized green jellybean with twig-like arms and legs. He was dressed in a ridiculous-looking 'masquerade' costume, with one half of his face obscured by a gold mask, the other, done up with some purple makeup.

"Who are you again de gozaru?" Kaede asked, the only one who was able to say anything.

"I am the Black Lil–hurk!"

"Shut up mya~" The 'jelly bean' was crushed, by a large, white, fluffy hand that appeared out of nowhere.

"Shimich-san, Motsu-san!" Chamo jumped up on the table, staring at the newcomers. Now, standing next to the fallen jellybean, was a _bouncing_ mass of curly white fur, with two beady black eyes.

"Chamo-san, we knew you would be here mya~" The white blob spoke. It had a sing-songy voice that rose and fell with its own unique rhythm.

"All the bones in my body have been crushed," the green thing moaned. "Ii imide."

"Chamo-kun, you know who these things are?" Negi asked, once he was able to speak again. The white ermine nodded.

"Yeah Aniki. These two are the sub-chiefs of the Familiar Association."

"Familiar,"

"Association?" Haruna and Nodoka asked, in turn.

"Yup. There are hundreds of familiars all over this world, and the Magical World," Chamo explained. "To help supervise them all, a council of the oldest and most powerful familiars was established. Shichimi-san and Motsu-san are the sub chiefs of the council."

"Then who's the main chief?" Harry asked.

"He hasn't shown himself in decades mya~." Shichimi answered.

"We work in his steed, to help keep the order in this world." Motsu replied. "Ii imide."

"So what brings you two all the way out to Japan?" Hermione asked.

"I've forgotten." He replied bluntly. "Ii imide"

"Fail mya~!" Shichimi shouted at her companion. "We were informed, through various channels, that two wizards and a witch were coming to Mahora mya~."

"The council decided we needed to keep an eye on you three." Motsu added, staring blankly at Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Ii imide"

()()()

Hermione gazed out over the balcony, watching the scene below. In the open space above the flourishing rainforest below, Negi Springfield dueled his student, Asuna Kagazakura. The power they wielded was awe inspiring. Using some strange power, Asuna was able to move from place-to-place in the blink of an eye. Negi's staff seemed to work as a broom, enabling him to fly. However, no broom would be able to move like that.

"Negi-sensei's power seems to be growing," With a gasp of surprise, Hermione turned around, to see Setsuna standing over her, watching the ariel duel. "And it seems Asuna-san has the Mid-Air Instant Movement technique down flat." Hermione nodded bluntly. For the first time, she had no clue what was going on.

"Is everyone here as powerful as Professor Negi?" She asked, finally finding her voice.

"No, not everyone's powers are as well defined as Negi-sensei's or Asuna-san's," Setsuna sat down next to her on the padded bench, watching her classmates below. "However, everyone has different abilities. Ojou-sama is training herself to become a powerful healer." Down below, Konoka was practicing a basic spell, waving her heart-topped wand around in what would appear to be a childish manner. However, the glowing orb of flame that was produced, suggested otherwise.

"But, how did so many people get such powers at the same time," Hermione asked, still confused. "They weren't all born with them like Negi, right?" Setsuna nodded in agreement.

"Asuna-san, Konoka ojou-sama, Nodoka-san, Yue-san, Haruna-san, Chisame-san and myself, have all made Pactios with Negi-sensei."

"What is a Pactio," Hermione inquired. "Evangeline mentioned them before, but no one explained them."

"A Pactio, or Provisional Contract, is a binding spell cast between a mage and another person," Setsuna explained. "The mage lends the person his or her power, in the form of an Artifact. In return, that person becomes the mage's protector."

"Why would a mage need someone to protect him?"

Hermione's question was answered for her. Negi had paused, in the middle of the battle, and began chanting a spell in Latin. Asuna had taken advantage of the opening, and began assaulting Negi with her massive blade. Negi did his best effort to avoid the razor edge, but it was obvious Asuna's attack was throwing his concentration off.

"One of a mage's most debilitating weaknesses is the need to chant a spell before he uses it."

"So the Partner helps in his physical defense?" Hermione asked, trying to connect the dots. Setsuna nodded in approval. However, her face paled, as she saw the events playing out behind Hermione's back.

"_Get down!_" She shouted, tackling Hermione off the bench. She succeeded, only nanoseconds before Asuna collided with the stone wall Hermione had been leaning against. The wall exploded in a cloud of stone dust and debris.

"I'm sorry." Asuna shouted, extracting herself from the pile of rocks. "Baka-Negi," Asuna shouted, brandishing her blade. "That wasn't needed!"

"What happened to your Magical Canceller ability?" Negi shouted back.

"Here's what happened to it!" Asuna shouted, before launching herself off the ruined balcony, sword raised overhead.

"Are you alright?" Setsuna asked, helping Hermione up. Thanks to Setsuna's timely intervention, Hermione had been spared a rather untimely demise.

"That's incredible." She gasped, as Negi and Asuna continued their mock-ariel duel.

"And Evangeline-san said she had other techniques to show Negi-sensei."

()()()

"So what are the pact-thingies?" Ron was seated downstairs on a large cushion. Chisame and Asakura were sitting with him, Chisame looking through her laptop, while Asakura fiddled with her digital camera.

"We've each made a partnership with Negi-sensei," Chisame answered, not looking up from her computer screen. "We each have these cards that let us do different things."

Ron could tell Chisame was not up for extended conversation. He was receiving the same vibes off her that he got from Hermione while she was reading a book from the Hogwarts library.

"So what kinds of things can you do with one of these cards?" He asked, turning to Asakura.

"Well, I don't really know too much about them," Asakura replied, looking up from her camera. "I haven't made one with Negi-kun yet."

"Ron-kun wants to know about Pactios?" Haruna, Yue and Nodoka walked into the room, ploping down onto some vacant pillows. Chisame gathered up her laptop and left, muttering something about 'loud mouthed wannabe magic girls.'

"Look at this Ron-kun." Haruna announced, taking out her card. "Adeat!" She shouted, summoning her artifact.

"What's a book going to do?" Ron asked, skeptical.

"Never underestimate an artifact, dezu~" Yue muttered around her juice box.

"Take a look." Turning, Ron was in for the surprise of his life

Standing in front of him, was, himself. Everything, from the bright red hair, to each, individual freckle, was perfect.

"How did you do that?" Ron asked, astounded.

"It's my artifact," Haruna announced. "It brings to life, anything I draw in it. Although this was just a simple sketch." Ron saw his doppelganger slowly change into a small pile of mush.

"It doesn't last very long if I don't put more effort into it." Haruna replied, as the Ron-clone vanished.

"Can everyone's card do that?" Ron asked, as Haruna banished her artifact.

"A person's artifact is determined by a combination of the soul of the mage, and the soul of the person receiving the Pactio." Yue told him, as she crumpled her empty juice box up.

"It's really quite an inspiring process." Nodoka added, somewhat dreamily.

"How do you make one?" Ron asked eagerly.

Both Nodoka and Yue began blushing furiously, while Haruna grinned.

"You can't make a Pactio without Camo-kun," Haruna told him, slinking closer to him. "But we should try to practice a bit."

"Wait, _w-what!" _Ron stammered, as he tried to extricate himself from Haruna's grasp.

"Don't be shy Ron-kun," she told him, her voice low and seductive.

"I'll be gentle with you."

"Paru-san!" Nodoka shouted, punching Haruna in the back of the head.

"I was only kidding." Haruna shouted, rubbing the back of her head. While the three girls began arguing, Ron began crawling away.

"These girls are going to kill me." He whispered.

()()()

"So Shimich-san, Motsu-san," Chamo sat, ciggarett in hand, talking with the super-deformed cat and frog. "How long will you two be staying here?"

"That depends on alot of things, mya~"

"Like what?" Chamo asked again.

"On how well Harry-san, Ron-san and Hermione-san fit in at Mahora,"

"On how well the readers take our appearence." Shimich and Chamo turned to look at the frog.

"They could hate us so much, we could be gone by the next chapter. Ii, imidit."

Shimich crushed Motsu's head with her retractable paw.

"Stop breaking the Fourth Wall MYA~"

* * *

Thank you Shimich-chan.

"No problem Zephyr-kun"

*Shimichi purrs as Zephyr strokes her head*

So everyone, if you want these two to stick around, plz leave a review.

"Mya~"


	9. Welcome to Mahora Pt 9

I'm SO SORRY this chapter took so long everyone. Finals and the holidays just got me distracted.

But i'm really glad everyone is responding so well to my story. Your ongoing reviews helped me truge through.

This chapter's half filler, half character building, so Your Mileage May Vary

* * *

Harry Potter sat on the stone railing of the flat, circular rooftop of Evangeline's Resort; in the sky, hung two moons, both half-full. He let the day's events wash over him like a wave. To him, this was like going to Hogwarts again. These simple girls had abilities and skills that would make Moody envious. They lived in a hidden world, possibly more fantastic than the one he lived in; all this talk of demons, mages, partners, sent his mind spinning on its axis. However, even as he pondered everything, troublesome questions came, unbidden into his thoughts.

Voldemort

What stopped him from recruiting these mages into his dark army? Wouldn't he, in his fanatical bid for power, attempt to master a new breed of magic; one the Ministry would be unprepared for? And what about the mages themselves? Why didn't they try to stop Voldemort? Was there that much bad blood between the two factions? And if there was, how was he supposed to do anything about it?

"Harry," turning, Harry came face-to-face with Negi. The red-haired boy was dressed in a pair of loose sleep pants and a sleeveless T-shirt. "You can't sleep?"

He shook his head, turning back to the railing.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Negi commented, joining Harry against the rail.

"I never imagined magic could be used like this." Harry replied softly.

"When Eva-san told me about this resort," Negi continued. "I didn't believe her."

"No one back in Hogwarts is going to believe this."

"I don't think anyone in the world will."

A moment of silence passed between the two boys. "Can I ask you something?" Negi began. Harry looked over at the boy, sensing where the conversation was going. "You _are_ Harry Potter, right? The Boy Who Lived?" Harry nodded solemnly. He heard Negi gasp in awe. "That's incredible."

"My parents didn't think so." He replied coldly, immediately regretting it. Turning, he saw Negi, slumped on the railing.

"I never knew my parents either," he announced. "Everyone knew my dad as The Thousand Master, the Mage Who Mastered 1,000 Spells. But I never knew him as a person. And, my mother…" Harry saw tears falling from Negi's eyes, and he felt like dirt. Had Negi really gone through as much as he did?

"Don't feel too hard on yourself Harry." Negi's talking familiar, Kamo, jumped onto Harry's shoulder. "Aniki's had to grow up quickly."

"It's alright Kamo-kun," Negi commented, standing back up.

"I'm really sorry your parents died Harry," Negi continued, staring out over the vast space of the Resort. "I know it was before my time, and I don't exactly understand everything that happened." Turning, the smaller boy faced Harry. "But, if there's anything you ever need, I'll be there for you. I promise." Without another word, Negi turned and walked away.

"That's Aniki for you, Harry." Kamo jumped up onto Harry's shoulder as they watched Negi vanish down the spiral staircase.

"He looked so, grown up."

"Boya is actually mature for someone of his age."

Spinning around, Harry came face-to-face with Evangeline. The chibi vampire was perched on the ledge, dressed in a lacy nightgown, holding a small doll with a large knife in its hand.

"His father was, what Americans would call, a deadbeat dad." Harry could detect a sharp edge in Evangeline's voice. "Nagi abandoned him, and all of his responsibilities for some godforsaken reason."

"Would master like to chop Nagi-san up into little pieces?" Much to Harry's surprise, the knife-wielding doll spoke, in a creepy, child-like voice.

"_Baka_!" Eva shouted, throwing the doll across the roof. Harry shivered as the doll picked itself up off the stone floor, and hobbled down the stairs, followed closely by Kamo.

With a small 'hmph', Evangeline turned her back to Harry.

"You seem to like him." Harry commented, attempting to make small talk.

"And what of it, boy?" She replied coldly.

"I mean, you're teaching him all this magic, and–"

"You're not as naïve as he is, so I'll lay this out straight." Evangeline turned to Harry, standing up on the ledge to zero in on his face. "I'm using him. His father imprisoned me in this school, promising that he'd free me once I graduated. Now, no one can break the spell!" For a second, Harry thought he saw tears in her eyes.

"He's the only mage in the world who has the potential to be as strong, if not stronger than he was. If playing teacher for a year or two is what it takes, then so be it!"

Harry didn't know who he should feel sorry for. Negi had never met his parents, but Evangeline had her promise of freedom shattered. In the end, all three of them were in the same boat. They were all trapped by decisions of others, others who would be considered great people; Negi's father trapped Evangeline in the school, abandoning the two of them, and he was forever bound to Voldemort because his mother protected him from the Killing curse. It was a twisted world in which they lived in.

()()()

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed, as they wandered out of Evangeline's basement. "And it's still today. Or is it yesterday?" Harry laughed as Hermione scowled at her red-haired friend.

"Honest Ron, that's the most ridiculous response I've ever heard."

"And you can honestly say that you're not impressed."

Turning, Harry noticed the girls from 3-A talking amongst themselves, in Japanese. Harry felt very strange; not three minutes ago, he was talking quite well with these girls, and was making friends with a few of them. Now he couldn't understand a word they said. It was all very confusing.

"Um, Professor Negi," Harry began, still tense about their discussion that night. "When will we begin our Japanese lessons?"

"We could begin whenever you want Harry-san!"

Negi's bright face contained no hint that their discussion took place last night. Harry was astounded at how easily the child teacher bounced back.

After leaving Evangeline's Resort, the rest of Negi's students dismissed themselves, apparently going to fully enjoy their Saturday. "They all seem like a very cherry lot." Hermione commented, watching Konoka drag a blank-faced Setsuna down the hill. "They're all very good friends, but some of them could be better students." A Japanese reply to Negi's comment caught the attention of the four. Ayaka, dragging a hapless Ako behind her, caught up with Negi. The three began talking together in Japanese, while Harry, Ron and Hermione stood back from them.

"Negi-sensei told me you're beginning your Japanese lessons." Ayaka broke away from their conversation and strode over towards the three British students. "While I was hoping that you might come and see the Equestrian Club, I understand the need to fit into one's surroundings. So, I will graciously assist Negi-sensei in teaching my fellow classmates the noble language of this country."

Harry and Ron shared a look, behind Hermione's head, that suggested what they felt about their new Class Representative.

"Are we ready to begin?" Negi announced, as he finished talking with Ako.

"Why is Ako with you Ayaka?" Harry asked.

"Well, I had hoped Negi-sensei would be able to teach Ako-san some English while I was showing you around Mahora, but I assume now she will join us." Ayaka replied.

She proceded to wrap one arm around Neig, and the other around Hermione.

"To Classroom 3-A!" She shouted. Ako looked at Ron and Harry nervously, apparently appalled that her two translators had abandoned her. With a defeated sigh, Harry offered Ako his arm, in an attempt to appear friendly. Much to his relief, Ako accepted.

(Japanese)()()

"I really hope Negi-kun takes care of those three." Konoka announced, as she handed Setsuna a stack of blouses.

"Negi may be a brat," Asuna sighed, leaning against the display. "But I think he's better equipped to handle them than we are."

"Ojou-sama, this is not proper!" Setsuna shouted, as Konoka dragged her into the changing room.

"Hermione-chan seems very friendly." Nodoka suggested, as sounds of Setsuna's embarrassed anguish and Konoka's 'innocent' giggling filled the gap in the conversation.

"Considering they're all from the same country," Haruna piped, poking from behind a rack of clothes. "I don't see why not."

"Actually, Negi is originally from Wales, while the others are all from England." Yue began, sipping her ever-present box of juice. "Even though they are both located in Great Britain and are part of the United Kingdom they are actually separate countries. Still, Harry-san, Ron-san, and Hermione-chan do share much more in common with Negi than we do."The three girls looked at Yue, in a mix of fascination and confusion.

"OJOU-SAMA!" Setsuna shouted, as a pair of white, heart-print panties floated out from behind the changing room door.

* * *

Now, i know some people my call me out on my little Kono/Setsuna scene, but lets look at the facts:

1. Konoka likes Setsuna

2. Konoka seems to know that Setsuna is uncomfortable with close physical contact

3. In MSN, things get outta hand quickly. REAL QUICKLY!

With that said, i'd like to remind everyone there's a poll on my profile that would need your attention, if you'd like to voice your opinion on the Shimichi/Motsu debate.

Also, i need at least one filler chapter before i can get into the real meat of the story. Any ideas?

The correction on the relationship between Wales and Britian, curtosey of DigitalAvatar


	10. FILLER: Morning in the Library

Well, i finally got the filler chapter done. I actually used it for a bit of character development, so everyone's happy. And i just realized that i haven't done this, so...

Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, while Mahou Sensei Negima belongs to the genuis who is Ken Akamatsu. I do not own either of them. If i did, THIS would be the latest arc in MSN and Order of the Phoenix at the same time.

So, enjoy please

* * *

Sundays were always quiet around the dorms. For some reason, the girls of 3A were never as hyper as they were on Saturdays. Maybe it was because off all the homework they neglected to do the day before? Or maybe it was because the next day was Monday? Whatever the reason, Yue always enjoyed Sunday. She didn't have to worry about someone interrupting her reading, save for Nodoka and Haruna. This Sunday morning found Yue quietly walking down to Library Island, a bag slung over her shoulder. The library itself was closed on Sundays, so Yue did not expect to find the main doors unlocked.

With her hand enclosed around the beginner wand in her skirt pocket, Yue tentatively nudged the door open with her shoulder. The deafening silence of Library Island was broken by Yue's shoes clicking against the polished granite floor.

"Hello?" Yue jumped nearly a foot in the air, sending off a fire spell as she landed. Her assailant revealed themselves, however, as Nodoka and Hermione. Yue's heart raced, as she realized that she nearly barbequed her best friend.

"I'm so sorry Nodoka!" She shouted, running over to her.

"I'm alright Yue," she replied, as Yue carefully looked her over. "I'm sorry we startled you." Looking over, she saw Hermione, none the worse for the wear, standing next to Nodoka. She said something in English, which made Nodoka giggle a bit.

"What did she say?" Yue asked. She may have been smart, but she wasn't a Baka Ranger for nothing; her grades in English were the fourth lowest in the class.

"She said that you have reactions nearly as good as one of her old teachers." Nodoka replied.

Taking it as a complement, Yue followed Nodoka and Hermione farther into the library.

"What are you two doing here so early Nodoka?" Yue asked.

"Well, Hermione-san wanted to know more about the library," she answered, her eyes following Hermione around. "I thought Sunday was the best day to show her around." Yue nodded, breaking eye contact with Nodoka. "If I knew you would have been up so early, I would have told you Yue."

"It's alright Nodoka," Yue replied, sitting down at one of the many reading tables scattered throughout the library. "I guess I wouldn't be too much help with Hermione-san anyways."

She began digging through her bag, non-verbally ending the conversation between them. When Yue looked back up, she saw that Nodoka had left, along with Hermione. Sighing to herself, Yue opened up her copy of the _Inferno_ and began to lose herself in its pages.

As her mind absorbed the text she read, she began to daydream. Memories of the past few months of her life played across her skull like the previews of a movie. She remembered the Kyoto trip, about how she followed Konoka and Setsuna up into the mountains, the fear she felt as she saw her friends petrified before her eyes. Yue couldn't help but feel depressed; every role she played in Negi's adventures was minute compared to everyone else. Every one of Negi's partners, even the three girls who _didn't_ have a pactio with him, had been more help.

Yue absentmindedly turned the page, no longer focusing on the words she read. Normally, she wouldn't worry herself about things as trivial as 'usefulness'; her grandfather had always taught her that measuring a person's worth through other people was a futile exercise. However, the previous night spent in Evangeline's resort had scared her. She had listened to Harry, Ron and Hermione's story of this Dark Lord and his terror campaign across Britain. It was completely different from rescuing Konoka to the charms seller from Kyoto, or stopping Chao's plot. This was a person; no a madman, who was not hesitant to murder, torture, and destroy. If Negi was going to be involved in a fight like that, what purpose would she, Yue, play?

Asuna, Setsuan, Ku Fei and Kaiede were all seasoned fighters, Konoka could heal almost any injury, and even Nodoka and Haruna were better equipped than she was. The only thing she had was a spell book. She saw Hermione as someone just as smart as she was, but far superior in terms of fighting ability. It wouldn't surprise her if Hermione made a pactio with Negi, only to get an artifact similar to her own. If that was the case, who would prove pivotal?

Two hands, wrapping themselves around her chest instantly snapped Yue back to reality. She fell off her chair and scurried underneath the table.

"Geeze Yue, do you have any idea how hard it is to get your attention?" Haruna's head poked underneath the table, eyes locked on her. "You're lucky I didn't use my artifact. Or are you?" She asked, a perverted smile playing across her face.

"Paru!" Yue shouted, kicking her square in the face. Haruna was sent backwards, falling onto her rear, rubbing her nose. "You didn't need to grope me like that." Yue spat, crawling out from underneath the table.

"I spent five minutes trying to get your attention." She replied, standing back up.

"Don't be mad Yue-chan," much to her surprise, Konoka was helping her to her feet. "Paru-chan was afraid something was wrong with you." She then bent down and whispered in her ear. "And I sometimes do that to Set-chan, if she's feeling sad."

Yue's anger ebbed out of her. To be honest, it _was_ Haruna. She was a good friend, but she sometimes thought with her libido, rather than her head. And Konoka was as honest as any girl in 3A, if not a bit of a ditz sometimes.

"What are you two doing here?" Yue asked, picking her book back up.

"Is it illegal for two members of the Library Expedition Club to go to the library on a Sunday?" Haruna asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Paru-chan wanted to know where you and Nodoka-chan went," Konoka told her, sitting down next to Yue. "And Set-chan thought I would be safe enough with you three." She added in the last part with a small smile.

"Nodoka took Hermione-san on a tour of the library." Yue reported, burying her head back in her book.

"That sounds like fun!" Konoka shouted, before disappearing between the bookcases in search of the duo. Haruna dropped into the seat next to Yue, pulling out a sketch pad and pencil.

"I think Hermione-chan is having an interesting time." She announced, as she diligently began work on her paper. Yue grunted in agreement, trying to lose herself once again in her book. "And Harry-san and Ron-san are interesting enough. Which one do you think she has eyes for?" Looking up, Yue noticed Haruna had a strange look in her eye.

"Why do you ask?" She inquired, setting her book down.

"No real reason," Haurna replied, erasing something on her pad. "I guess it's just wishful thinking."

"Wishful thinking?"

Haruna sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I guess I've just been feeling lonely, that's all."

"Why would you feel like that Paru?" Yue began fishing in her bag for another box of juice.

"Well, just seeing those three made me thinking about someone."

"Who?"

"That's the problem," she replied. "I don't know." Yue could detect a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I know half the class is going crazy over Negi-kun, and Konoka-chan has Setsuna-san. So I've just been wondering about me; about whether or not there's a boy out there for me."

Yue was speechless. She had always figured Haruna was more concerned with pairing other people together, rather than searching for a match herself. "My grandfather once told me, that love is when there is a person who you're willing to sacrifice anything to make them happy." Yue told her, trying to evoke some sentiment of comfort in her.

"I guess the real question is if there's someone out there who would be willing to do that for me," Haruna replied, sliding her pencil back into the spiral of her sketchpad. "I'm not exactly the easiest girl to get along with."

"You can be a bit strong-willed sometimes," Yue replied. "But some guys like that."

Smiling, Haruna stood up, motioning for Yue to do the same. "I guess we all need to find that special someone in our lives." She bent down towards Yue's ear. "I wonder if Negi-kun is special enough for both you and Nodoka-chan."

Yue felt a hot blush blossom across her face as Haruna reminded her of her crush on her teacher. "You promised you wouldn't bring that up again!" She shouted, chasing after her friend.

"But it's true, isn't it?" Haruna shouted back, dashing off in the direction Konoka took with Yue in pursuit.

After chasing each other around the bookshelves, they came across Nodoka, Konoka and Hermione. The clearing the three girls were in overlooked a large precipice that lead farther down into the bowels of Library Island. To Yue's surprise, Nodoka was climbing up a bookshelf, while Hermione and Konoka stood beneath her, a large stack of books piled at their feet.

"What are they doing?" Yue asked, looking up at Nodoka. However, as soon as her eyes reached her friend on the bookcase, she fell. Before anyone could even scream, Haruna shouted

"Adeat," and an instant later, Nodoka was suspended, inches off the stone floor by a mass of tentacles Haruna had summoned.

"Th-th thank you Paru-san!" Nodoka stammered as Haruna's summons placed her gently on the floor.

"What were you thinking Nodoka-chan!" Haruna shouted, hauling Nodoka to her feet.

"Her-hermione-san wanted one of the books off the top shelf. She said she wanted to read up on the history of the school. And you know there aren't any ladders around here."

Yue looked up at the monolith of shelves. It was easily forty feet tall, though its top was far from the cavernous ceiling of the building. Sighing to herself, Yue reached into her bag and pulled out a rope with a grapple attached to it.

"Nodoka-san, what was the call number of that book?" Yue asked, as she withdrew a climbing harness as well. Yue began plotting out her ascent plan while Nodoka told her the number of the book.

"Stand back please." She announced, spinning the grapple around.

With a whistle, Yue sent it flying overhead, connecting with the wooden bookshelf with a meaty 'thud'. After a few tugs on it, Yue clipped it into the carabineer on her harness.

"Be careful Yue." Haruna cautioned, placing a hand on her friend's shoulders.

"Just be ready with a safety net if the rope snaps." Yue told her as she began climbing.

It would come as a surprise to anyone outside of Mahora to know that the girls of the Library Trio were some of the fittest in the class. Scaling the massive bookshelves and exploring the interior of the library had given the girls incredible physique. While it did not show on the outside, the ease in which Yue scaled the bookshelf was a testament to the hard work the three girls did while mapping out the inside of the library.

Within less than a minute, Yue had drawn level with the bookshelf corresponding to the book's call number. She quickly scanned the shelves, reciting the number a few times out loud. She noticed that the book was a somewhat thick tome, bound in brown leather with a gold trim. With a grunt of exertion, Yue took the book off its shelf and dropped it into the pouch she wore on her harness. With a quick re-adjustment, Yue quickly repelled down the shelf, staggering slightly at her sudden landing.

"That wasn't so hard." Yue announced, handing the book to Hermione. She noticed that the mousey-haired girl practically had stars in her eyes.

"What's with her?" Yue asked, nudging Nodoka. Yue, Konoka and Haruna stepped back slightly as the two girls began to converse in English. To Yue's curiosity, Nodoka was watching Hermione in fascination.

"What'd she say?" Konoka asked.

"She said she was impressed with Yue-chan's abilities," Nodoka reported. "She didn't know someone like you could be so athletic." Hermione began speaking again, while Nodoka listened intently.

"She said she's a bit jealous of you, Yue-Yue. She's always wanted to be more than a bookworm, but she said her school isn't a place for someone with physical strength." Nodoka gasped as Hermione continued her monologue.

"What'd she say now?" Haruna asked, leaning over Yue's shoulder.

"She-she wants to learn kendo from Setsuna-san." Nodoka reported. The three girls gasped in amazement.

"Set-chan would love to teach you kendo Hermy-chan!" Konoka shouted, grabbing Hermione's hands.

Yue watched as Nodoka translated Konoka's announcement. The girls started working themselves into a fervor over something, but Yue wasn't following the conversation. Part of her, the part that was so heavy not too long ago, felt at ease. It wasn't that she felt superior to Hermione, but it was that she felt that Hermione wasn't superior to her. Her heart still ached with a twinge of uselessness, but this time, it didn't feel like the weight of the world.

A small sound suddenly caught Yue's attention. Looking around, she noticed a white, fuzzy basketball-shaped thing making its way across the floor, dragging a burlap sack.

"Shichimi-san!" Yue exclaimed, realizing what the thing was.

"Yue-chan, I'm glad we were able to meet again mya~." The super-deformed cat told her.

"Where are you going?" Yue asked, eyeing the bag.

"Oh, we realized that we do not have a place here. It would be best if we made out exit now mya~." Yue nodded understandingly.

"What's in the bag?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Suddenly, to her surprise, the bag started shaking violently as a muffled voice began shouting.

"It's just Motsu mya~" The cat told her, before resuming her crawl across the floor. "Oh, and tell Hermione-chan that not all is as it appears to her, mya~"

* * *

Well, Shichimi decided it was time for them to leave, since everyone didn't exactly want them there. Oh well.

I really like the Library Trio. Them, Chhisame and Asakura are my top five characters. Sure Negi's powerful and all, but those five seem like genuine people to me. But, that's just my opinion.

Next Chapter: Something comes to Mahora


	11. Mystery of the World Tree Pt 1

So, back to the plot.

This is a time-skip, just because i'm not writing three weeks worth of filler. I'm glad to announce that i've gotten 100 REVIEWS!!! Means i'm avaging about 10 reviews a chapter. Not bad if you ask me.

Like i said, the more reviews i have, the more often i update. So if you have a gripe, criticism, or even a request for a plot, character development, or even a pairring, drop a review and i shalt listen

* * *

Three weeks had passed since Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived in Mahora. In that time, they had slowly grown accustomed to the insanity that came with Japanese high school girls. Hermione had really gone to task, hanging out with the library trio and accepting kendo lessons from Setsuna. Harry and Ron, meanwhile, hung out with Negi more than Hermione did. However, considering the number of girls in the class, who all spoke a different language than the two boys, it was only natural for them to use Negi as their medium for interaction with the girls.

This Saturday morning found Negi sitting alone in the teacher's lounge, crouched over his desk. He was in the middle of his monthly student report, paying extra detail to his three exchange students. The dean was keen on monitoring how well the three of them were learning Japanese. Surprisingly, Ron was grasping the new language faster than the other two. He had progressed to the point where he could just hold a simple conversation with Negi for more than a few minutes. Harry was just beginning to string together words into sentences, while Hermione was still struggling with simple translations.

"Negi!"

"Negi-kun!" Two bodies attached themselves to Negi's arms, pinning him to his chair.

"Fuka-san, Fumika-san," he exclaimed, noticing who was assaulting him. "What are you doing in here?"

"Why is Negi-kun being so boring?" Fuka asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I'm finishing my monthly report. As your teacher, it's my responsibility to report Potter-san, Weasley-san and Granger-san's progress to the dean."

"Boring." The two sisters chimed simultaneously.

Negi chuckled to himself at the twins antics. Ron had told him about two of his older brothers, Fred and George and Negi found it amusing that twins, no matter what culture they came from, had a tendency to act in pairs. He took a brief moment from his report to watch the two smallest girls in his class. They were both spunky and perpetually grinning, as if they had a secret they were only just containing. What separated them from the other twenty-eight girls in his class was that they were always together. Wherever Fuka went, Fumika was right behind her, causing as much chaos as humanly possible. He felt that it would be best if these two girls did not spread their chaos into the teacher's lounge.

"I'm finished." Negi called, closing his binder. Truthfully, he wasn't, but he reasoned that if he could get the girls distracted enough, he could slink back and finish his report. The twins cheered and hauled Negi out of his chair.

"Let's go walking!" Fuka shouted.

"We need to find Kaede one-san first." Fumika added, as the two girls tugged Negi out of the room. They were barley three steps into the hallway when Negi bumped into something. Or rather, someone.

"_Please be careful._" A voice boomed out in English. Looking up, Negi was startled. A large, black man was towering over him, dressed in a blue-pattered suit and tie.

"_Kingsley, you'll scare him." _Another voice piped up. This one was feminine and sounded much friendlier. Peering from behind the large man, a woman with hot-pink hair and a heart-shaped face smiled at him.

"_Aren't you a cute little thing._" She cooed.

"Excuse me," a third voice, this time in fairly passable Japanese began. "We're looking for a Mr. Negi Springfield." The third figure looked strangely familiar. He had bright red hair, a face dotted with freckles, and a somewhat welcoming demeanor.

"Yes, I'm Negi Springfield." Negi replied, somewhat shocked that three people would suddenly show up like this, asking for him.

"_He says he's the kids' teacher._" The red-haired man told the other two.

"_Maybe we got the name mixed up." _The pink haired woman suggested.

"_Regardless_,_ perhaps he can show us where the headmaster's office is_."

"Negi-sensei," Fuka whispered. She and Fumika had hidden themselves behind Negi, startled by the three foreigners.

"Who are these people."

"I don't know." Negi replied.

After another moment of observation, however, something clicked in Negi's mind.

"_Excuse me,"_ he began, switching to English.

"_Are you related to Ron Weasley?" _That seemed to catch the three of them off guard.

"_How do you know about my son?" _He asked, eyeing Negi suspiciously.

"_He's in my homeroom class, along with Harry and Hermione._"

There was an uneasy pause between them. Negi didn't know if they were going to believe him or not.

"_Very well,_" the large man began. "_Could you please bring them to the headmaster's office? We are members of the Order of the Phoenix." _

Negi nodded and turned to the twins. "Fuka-san, Fumika-san, could you please find Harry-san, Ron-san, and Hermione-san and ask them to go to the dean's office? These people are from their school."

"In England?!" They shouted together.

Negi only needed to nod before the girls sped off in their search for the three exchange students.

(English)()()

"That was easy." The red-haired man injected.

"Yes, Fuka and Fumika are always eager to help." Negi announced. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around him and he found himself face-to-boobs with the pink-haired woman's chest.

"Aren't you the cutest little thing!" She shouted, smothering him. Being used to this, Negi simply held his breath and waited.

"Tonks," one of them men sighed. "Is that really needed?"

"But he's so cute. Can we keep him?!" She asked. Negi took that moment to extract his head from her chest, taking a much-needed breath of fresh air. "We can make him the mascot of the Order."

"And why would we need to do that?"

"Cuz he's adorable!"

"I don't think the girls in his class would appreciate you taking him." An all-too familiar voice rang out in Negi's ears.

"Takamichi!" Negi shouted, his voice muffled by the woman, Tonks' chest. The woman dropped Negi, accompanied by a small pout.

"Are you alright Negi-kun?" To his surprise, Negi noticed Shizuna Minamoto standing next to Takamichi. She giggled at the child teacher, obviously amused at his embarrassment.

"I'm Takamichi Takahata." He introduced, reaching out to shake their hands.

"Kingsley Shakelbolt, this is Arthur Weasley, and Nymphadora Tonks." To Negi's surprise, Tonks' hair turned a shade of bright red when the man, Kingsley, announced her name.

"I see you've already met Negi-kun." Takamichi announced, motioning to him.

"Are you sure he's Ron's teacher?" The elder Weasley asked.

"Negi-kun is well qualified to teach here at Mahora, I assure you."

"It's just a little surprising, that's all. Never expected a kid like him to be able to teach." Takamichi chukled, offering Negi a hand up off the floor.

"The headmaster received our message?" Kingsley asked. Takamichi nodded.

"You caught us a bit by surprise today. We're dealing with a malfunction with the robotic defense system in the University Robotics Lab." Negi noticed that the three newcomers looked absolutely confused. Takamichi sighed to himself.

"We were having a few problems this morning."

Shizuna waved Takamichi off as he led the three British visitors and Negi down the hall.

"I can understand Mr. Takahata,." Kingsley told him. "I would assume keeping your secrets out of sight from so many muggles would take a bit of effort." Takamichi nodded.

"Though the laws governing the secrets of the mages are a bit less strict than the ones your Ministry of Magic enforces."

"You know about the Ministry?" Mr. Weasley asked, somewhat astonished.

"It's always a good idea to keep an eye on the other team, even during half time."

The air immediately tensed. The three British people suddenly froze up at what they assumed was a threat. Takamichi, however, chuckled.

"I have a subscription to Witch Weekly."

Tonks began giggling a bit, while Mr. Weasley and Kingsley looked at him, somewhat perplexed.

"Well," he continued, turning around. "Shall we meet the headmaster?"

()()()

Negi stood dutifully outside the headmaster's office. Kinglsey, Tonks and Mr. Weasley had asked him to remain outside while they reported something to the headmaster. Negi attempted to listen at the crack in the doorjamb, but he couldn't hear a thing. Somewhat disappointed, he opted to stand at the door and wait for his students.

His wait was not long. Soon, Fuka and Fumika came galloping down the hall with Harry and Ron in tow. After dismissing the two girls, Negi turned his attention to the boys.

"Ayaka invited us for an early morning tea party." Harry explained.

"That girl's mad Springfield," Ron told him. "Mad I tell you."

"Ayaka-san is just a bit eccentric sometimes." Negi assured him.

"Eccentric," Ron shouted. "Eccentric is what you'd call a person who collects Cockroach Clusters for a hobby. Eccentric's the witch down the street who thinks Merlin lives in her broom shed. That girl is bat-shit crazy." Harry, meanwhile, was silently chuckling to himself at his friend's outburst.

"What's so funny?" Negi asked, genuinely confused at the two boy's actions.

"Nothing." Harry lied, not even trying to conceal the grin plastered on his face.

"Did I miss anything?" Hermione came jogging up to the three boys, dressed in what looked like a heavy, blue apron.

"What are you wearing?" Harry asked, looking at the outfit she was dressed in.

"Oh," she began, looking down at what she was wearing. "Its Kendo armor. Sakurazaki-sempai decided it would be better for me to learn Kendo with full armor, as opposed to how she taught Kagazakura-san."

Ron looked at his bushy-haired friend, perplexed. "Hermione, we _are_ speaking English, you know." He told her.

Hermione scoffed at her friend's lack of respect. "Ron, one of these days, you're going to realize that not everyone is as lenient as you are."

"I do hope that day doesn't come too soon."

"Dad!" Mr. Weasley appeared in the door to the headmaster's office, smiling broadly at his son.

"Mr. Weasley." Harry exclaimed, moving up to shake the man's hand.

"Come in Negi-bozu, we have much to discuss." The headmaster called out. Negi, Harry, Ron and Hermione were all swept inside by Mr. Weasley.

"How are things back home?" Ron asked as he and the others sat down.

"Well, your mother's been in a right fit since you've left," Mr. Weasley began. "Percy hasn't exactly made things easier, Bill and Charlie have been supportive though. But the twins," he let the statement hang in the air for a moment.

"Maybe we should focus more on official business first." Kinglsey suggested, his deep voice catching everyone's attention.

"Good idea." Mr. Weasley agreed, turning to focus on the headmaster and Takamichi.

"The Ministry sent us to check up on you three," Tonks told them. "Fudge's been in a spat over everything. He's been getting more and more paranoid every day."

"Dumbeldore has not eased up his pressure on Fudge. I'm surprised he hasn't cracked yet." Kingsley told them.

"I thought Dumbeldore would be trying to play it subtle, what with the smear campaign the Ministry is running." Hermione inquired.

"There was a very specific reason why Dumbeldore was playing soft this summer," Mr. Weasley told them. "He was afraid that the Minister was being controlled."

"So, we know that Fudge isn't under Voldemort's control?" Harry asked, eager to get news about the home front.

"Not directly at least," Kingsley answered. "We know Lucius Malfoy has been getting very friendly with the Minister lately, so we can only imagine what they're doing. I don't think Voldemort would make such a bold move as of yet."

"So, do we know what his plans are," Ron asked. "Do we know what – _ow!_"

Hermione swatted him across the head with her gloved hand, silencing him instantly.

"We don't know any more now than we did two months ago." Mr. Weasley sighed. "I wish we had more to tell you."

"What about Hogwarts?" Hermione asked. The three ambassadors all looked at each other grimfaced.

"From what we've been hearing, she's been making more of a mess of Hogwarts than the Triwizards Tournament." Kingsley told them.

"And not in a good way." Tonks added.

"Fudge is afraid that Dumbeldore is making an army out of Hogwarts students, so he's having Umbridge, the new Defense teacher, teach nothing but defensive theory." Kingsley told them.

"That doesn't make any sense." Ron replied.

"It does when you think about it," his father told him. "Fudge's paranoia is eating away at him. He's willing to sacrifice the education of hundreds of students just so he can sleep at night."

"Someone needs to send him a wakeup call." Ron added, rolling his eyes.

"Umbridge has already taken steps to try and control Hogwarts," Tonks continued. "She's put a ban on all clubs, she's taken over the detention system, and we think she might try to create her own personal network with the Hogwarts student body."

"Wait, she's banned the clubs?" Harry asked. "What about Quiddich?"

"I'm sorry Harry," Mr. Weasley answered, looking mournful. "She's banned the Gryffindor Quiddich Team after Fred and George put enchanted bubble bath in her tea."

Harry paused for a moment, trying to take it in. For all intents and purposes, Hogwarts had been overrun by the Ministry. He remembered all the slander and hate he received from the Daily Prophet over the summer and how Fudge had been tripping over himself to try and silence him. Taking a deep breath, he recalled how he was being treated at Mahora. While he still couldn't speak fluent Japanese, the girls in 3-A had been kind and understanding towards the three of them. It was possibly better treatment than what he would have received in Hogwarts. He wasn't defending his sanity from people who swallowed the Ministry's lies, he wasn't watching his back for the next attack Voldemort would send his way. While he did miss the castle that he'd begun to associate as his home, he saw that, for now at least, Mahora was a somewhat better berth for him.

"This sounds terrible." Negi finally injected. "I'm sorry for listening in, but this just sounds so bad."

"We appreciate your sympathy." Kingsley replied, nodding toward the ten-year-old.

"You have more than our sympathy," Takamichi added, leaning on the Headmaster's desk. "If we allow this Dark Lord a new foothold in Europe, there is no telling how far he would go."

"His quest for power may eventually lead him to the gates of Mahora." Konoe added. "While we are in the middle of a few investigations ourselves, I can assure you that we will do whatever we can to help you."

"Professor Dumbeldore will be pleased to hear that Headmaster Konoe." Kingsley replied, inclining with a nod of his head.

"And please thank him for the beans he sent me!" He added, pulling out a large box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans, which he began snaking on.

The door to the headmaster's office suddenly flew open. Konoka, Setsuna and Nodoka burst in, panting hard. They began shouting something in Japanese, to which Negi jumped at.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," he began, as he followed the three girls towards the door. "But something important has come up." He followed Nodoka and Konoka out into the hall. Setsuna paused briefly paused, bowed and said something in Japanese. She didn't wait for a reply, rather following the three of them out of the office.

"What in the name of Merlin's pants was that?" Tonks asked.

"She was apologizing for interrupting our meeting." Ron told them. The three British adults, Harry, and Hermione all turned to Ron.

"What," he shrugged. "That kid's been teaching me Japanese."

"I can see Negi-kun is turning out to be a very good teacher." Konoe chuckled, his grin vanishing behind his massive beard.

* * *

So, the home front's not looking good. And it looks like Negi's got his own problems to deal with. What could they be?

I know some people will catch hell for Ron learning Japanese faster than Hermione, but learning a language is diffrent than learning history. It takes a diffrent mindset. And i feel that Ron had that mindset.


	12. Mystery of the World Tree Pt 2

I would like to announce that this story is OFFICIALLY, my NUMBER ONE PRIORITY!!!

*cue much rejoicing*

Yes, you have spoken in your reivews, and I have heard. I will try harder to update this story more fequently now that i know its so damn popular. LETS KEEP IT THAT WAY!

And, i'd like to announce that this is CHAPTER 2 of ARC 2 of STORY 1 in the International Magic Serise. Sometime this week, i will post an arc listing on my profile to anyone who's intrested.

With that said, lets see exactly what was so damn important last chapter.

* * *

Negi raced after Nodoka, with Setsuna and Konoka right behind him. The three girls did not give him exact details, but they had quickly shouted something about his secret being discovered. As mean as it sounded, it was far more important than any report being delivered by the members of the Order. Silently, Negi was praying that it was only someone from 3-A, and not one of the older students.

The four of them dashed madly across the campus, the adrenaline of the impending emergency forcing them on faster than normal.

"You said," panted Negi, as he ran down the main entrance stairs. "That it was *pant* at the base of *pant* the World Tree?"

"Yes," was all Nodoka had time to spit out.

"Haruna-san and Kaede-san said they would monitor the situation until you arrived." Setsuna told him, easily maintaining pace with her teacher.

The four of them easily mounted the marble stairs leading up to the World Tree, which was surprisingly deserted. Negi and Nodoka took this opportunity to catch their breath.

"I thought you could run faster than that sensei." Setsuna pointed out, observing Negi's shortness of breath.

"I'm sorry Setsuna-san," he replied, leaning on his haunches. "I panicked there for a moment. This is very important."

"I agree sensei."

To everyone's surprise, Kaede leapt down from the tree, landing effortlessly in front of her teacher.

"Kaede-san," Konoka began. "Did anyone find out?"

"No, we were able to contain the situation quite nicely." She replied, giving her a quick thumbs up.

"What exactly happened here?" Negi asked, finally regaining his breath.

"Yuna-san and Akira-san caught Yue-chan practicing magic." Kaede replied, getting directly to the point.

"Hey, you can't do this to us!"

"Oh, sounds like the gag slipped off Yuna's mouth." Kaede sighed, looking up.

"Yuna-san, Akira-san," Negi exclaimed, looking up into the leafy boughs of the World Tree.

Like two pieces of fruit, Yuna and Akira were hanging upside-down from a limb, suspended by large tentacles wrapped around their bodies. Sitting above them were Haruna and Yue. Haruna was smiling devilishly, holding her ___Imperium Graphices _and twirling her quill pen. Next to her, Yue sat, somewhat diminished. She had her hands folded neatly in her lap with a look that clearly expressed extreme disappointment and sorrow.

"Sensei, let us down!" Yuna shouted, squirming violently against her bonds. Akira hung quietly next to her, observing Negi with a questioning look. "Haurna-san said that you would explain what was going on, so start explaining!" Before Negi could open his mouth, a loud beeping went off.

"Aniki, we've got trouble!" Kamo leapt out of Negi's jacket pocket, holding what looked like a pager. "There's a major energy signature approaching from behind us."

Negi gasped. "It might be one of the teachers."

Setsuna and Kaede immediately sprang into action.

"Sensei, we cannot allow any of the teachers to find out that your secret has been compromised."

"We'll take everyone to a more secure location." With that, the two girls, along with Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Yume and Akira vanished in a blur. This left Negi, Konoka, and Kamo standing in the once again deserted World Tree Plaza. However, it did not remain deserted.

Takamichi, Takane and Mei soon appeared on the plaza steps. Takane was talking rapidly with Takamichi about something, making frequent gestures to a device in her hand. Takamichi was calmly nodding to her, while Mei was standing just behind the two, trying to look at the device Takane held in her hand.

"Ahh, Negi-kun." Takamichi suddenly noticed the two of them standing at the top of the stairs.

"I see you have come to investigate the strange readings here at the Tree." Takane approached the two kids, glaring down at them. "I was under the assumption that you were meeting with the representatives from the British wizarding association."

"Well," Negi began, gulping loudly. "I was, when Konoka-san here informed me that she saw strange lights appearing from the World Tree." Konoka nodded vigorously in agreement.

"But doesn't Sakurazaki-san normally follow Konoe-san around?" Takane replied, scrutinizing the two of them.

"You worry too much anee-san." Kamo replied, waving her off. "Setsuna-san is giving Asuna anee-san kendo lessons right now. We were going to meet up with her and Asuna-san here later."

"So Konoka-chan came early, saw the lights and naturally went to find her teacher." Takamichi finished. Kamo nodded smoothly, obviously pleased that Takamichi caught on so quickly. Takane turned to him for a more specific explanation.

"I was in the meeting with Negi-kun when Konoka-chan came running in, telling Negi-kun about the lights. When Negi ran out so quickly, I decided to follow him in case he needed some help. That was when I ran into you two."

"Please, Takane-san," Negi continued, trying to get her off the topic of his sudden appearance. "What is wrong with the World Tree?"

Takane sighed and gazed at the device in her hand. "I don't know myself. Approximately ten minutes ago, there were some substantial energy fluxuations in the area around the World Tree."

"How is that bad?" Konoka asked.

"The World Tree acts as a sort of reverse lightning rod for the Earth," Takane explained. "Its massive growth is fueled by the magical energy in the earth, which it then releases into the space around Mahora."

"This energy is harnessed by the school to power the magical barrier that protects us from any magical invaders." Takamichi continued. "Any sudden changes in the World Tree's output would have drastic effects on the magical barrier. It could potentially destroy the barrier entirely."

Negi and Konoka gasped at this revelation.

"Which is why it is so important that we identify the cause of these power changes." Takane informed them, holding up her device. "This is the equivalent of a Geiger Counter. It registers and displays the output of magical energy. The problem is that it has a wide sensor sweep, so it would be difficult to pinpoint a specific area."

"Well it's a good thing that I'm here anee-san." Kamo leapt off of Negi's head and onto Takane's shoulder. "I just happen to have a special 'Ermine-only Magic Meter,' designed to pinpoint any large bodies of magical energy to within three square inches of the source." Konoka and Mei 'oohed', while Negi scrutinized his Familiar.

"Why didn't you show me this meter before?"

"It's simple aniki. When I first got to Mahora, it couldn't work because of all the magic in the air. It would be like trying to find a lit flashlight among a sea of lighthouses. It took me a while to re-calibrate the sensors so that it could work on the Mahora grounds."

Takane nodded. "We would appreciate any assistance in the search ermine-san." Takamichi nodded to Negi.

"As of right now, there's no real need for your help Negi-kun. This kind of investigation takes people with a bit more practical experience." Negi looked down for a moment, somewhat deflated at Takamichi's response. However, almost instantly, he perked back up.

"Maybe I could have the Library Trio research the World Tree. Maybe this is a natural occurrence." Takamichi chuckled in response.

"Good idea Negi-kun, get on that."

"Mei-san," Takane snapped.

"Go with Negi-kun and Konoe-san. Assist them in anything and everything you can." With that, the two of them, accompanied by Kamo, continued farther toward the World Tree, discussing amidst themselves.

()()()

"I'm sorry for Takane-sempai's behavior." Mei told them, as the three of them made their way down to Library Island.

"It's alright Mei-chan," Konoka replied cheerfully. "Takane-san just doesn't know how to express her feelings around famous people like Negi-kn and Takahata-sensei." Negi blushed furiously at Konoka's remark.

"I-I'm not famous Konoka-san." "Of course you are Negi-kun." She replied, hugging him profusely.

"Umm," Mei began, as they crossed the bridge to the island. "We're not going to Library Island to do research, are we?" Negi and Konoka paused, looking at her.

"Well, Mei-san," Negi began. "I do have a small problem to deal with. C-can I count on you to please keep it a secret?" Mei nodded instantly.

"My Onii-san taught me how important it is to keep a secret for someone. Especially if that someone is as important as you are Negi-san." Negi's face continued to redden, while Konoka giggled at Mei's reply.

"Well, let's just hope Akira-san and Yuna-san will let me explain."

A long story short, they did.

Haruna and Kaede moved the two girls into the Library Exploration Club's equipment storage room, where they had been able to explain a majority of Negi's secret to them. Needless to say, Yuna's attitude had taken a 180.

"Wow Negi-kun, you're really a Reverse Magical-Girl!?" Yuna shouted as soon as Negi entered the room.

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that."

"And you're making partners out of everyone in class 3-A?!"

"Th-that wasn't my intention." "Yuna-san," Akira began, placing a hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"You should let Negi-sensei explain himself." Yuna sighed before sitting down on a coil of climbing rope.

"Before I begin explaining," Negi began. "I would like to know what exactly happened." "That was my fault Negi-sensei."

Yue sat above everyone, cross-legged, on the top of a shelf, sipping her usual juice box. "I was trying to get some more magic practice in, and I wanted to see how well I could cast a spell outside of Evangeline's resort." She paused, sipping more of her mysterious beverage. "I don't know how, but for some reason, my Thunder Arrow spell went haywire. It ended up looking more like a fireworks display than three Thunder Arrows."

"Yuna-san and I were walking around campus, close to the World Tree, when we saw some bright lights," Akira continued.

"When we got to the tree, we saw Yue-chan stomping on a smoking witch's hat and holding a wand in her hand."

"She tried to pass it off as CGI, but I didn't believe her," Yuna added. "Suddenly, Paru-san arrived and captured us like that. That's when you found us."

Negi sat down on a chair in the corner of the room, holding his chin in his hand.

"What's the matter Negi-bozu?" Kaede asked, cocking her head to one side.

"I think that Yue-san's magic malfunction may have something to do with the power surges at the World Tree."

"So Yue-chan broke the World Tree?" Konoka asked, resulting a deadpan faint from everyone in the room.

"She couldn't have," Mei answered, picking herself up off the floor. "Last year, Takane-sempai caught me doing the same thing Yue-san was doing. There was nothing wrong with the World Tree then."

Nobody said anything for a while. Finally, Akira cleared her throat.

"The question now is, what is going to happen to Yuna-san and I?"

"Obviously you're going to join the Negima-club!" Haruna shouted, throwing her arms around the two girls.

"Yeah," Yuna shouted, pumping her fist in the air. "Do we get one of those cool arti-pact-thingies?"

"All in good time Yuna-chan, all in good time." Negi tried to open his mouth to say something, but he was drowned out by the cheers of the girls.

"Negi-sensei," Akria sat down on the floor next to him, watching the other girls parade out of the room.

"Is there anything the matter?"

"No, it's just," Negi sighed. "When I first came to Mahora, I only wanted to become strong enough to find my father. I didn't plan on making any Pactios with anyone."

"Is this the same story we heard back in the Mahorafest Fighting Tournament?" Negi nodded silently. "Sensei, I don't think it would be possible," she told him. "Paru-san told me all about how much you try to do on your own, and it's impossible. Every team is built on the collective strengths of its members. Yuna may be loud, but she'll succeed at anything that's put in front of her."

Negi blinked and looked up as Akira stood back up, offering him a hand.

"We may be amateurs compared to Haruna, Setsuna or the others, but please, accept any help we can give you." Negi shuttered for a moment, before taking her hand and standing up.

"Akira-san," he began, as the two of them walked out the door. "I'm afraid I might need your help sooner than you think."

* * *

Well, no HP in this chapter. But i think it sets up the action quite nicely, don't you? As usual, reviews are always appreciated.

And FYI, to everyone who leaves litte three-word reviews, I pay more attention to people who say more than: OMGSQUEE! UPDATE SOON PLZ. Four words, but same thing.


	13. Mystery of the World Tree Pt 3

Well, I hope this update is timely enough for everyone. I know everyone was somewhat dissapointed that my last update took so damn long. Sorry about that. Which is why I moved up THIS update ahead of schedual.

* * *

Harry had an enjoyable afternoon. Once they had finished talking with everyone, the headmaster had offered to treat them to lunch. Kingsley had opted out, saying he needed to send some messages to Dumbledore. Regardless, the headmaster guided Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mr. Weasley and Tonks out the door and out onto the Mahora grounds. There, they stopped in front of a small building that looked a bit like a cross between a conventional car and a railroad car.

"Chao Biu-Zi," the headmaster proclaimed proudly. "A restaurant run by one of your classmates."

"Yotsuba-san." The three students greeted, once they recognized the familiar face behind the counter. She bowed to them before turning to the headmaster, asking for orders.

Harry watched Satsuki work diligently in the kitchen, moving from one food station to the next with a sort of unique grace that he assumed came from years of experience. Part of him envied his foreign classmate. She didn't have to worry about a hostile takeover of her surrogate home, or a demented Dark Lord and his genocidal plans. All she needed to worry about was her food and her customers. It was a simpler life that Harry had been denied.

"She wants to know what's troubling you Harry-san." The headmaster snapped Harry out of his emotional rut, surprising him.

"What, oh," he sighed. "It's nothing." Harry rested his head down on the cool counter. Sometimes, it didn't pay to reply to people. A soft hand that came down on the back of his head caught his attention. Satsuki was standing over him with a soft smile playing across her features. She placed a rather large plate of food down in front of him and said something to him.

"She said it's on the house." The headmaster told him, enjoying a plate of noodles himself. Harry looked up at Satsuki, who flashed him another smile before returning to her work.

The food was a big help. Something in the simple cuisine helped ease Harry's worried and bring back his good mood. He silently watched the others as they ate. Mr. Weasley was grilling the headmaster about the finer points of Muggle life while his son sat in embarrassed, stoic silence.

"So what you're saying is that this, physics, is a Muggle form of magic?!" He exclaimed, giddy as a child. Meanwhile, Tonks was talking with Hermione about her Kendo training.

"I mean, I know that most of the time, swordplay would not exactly be helpful," she told the pink-haired witch. "But it's more along the lines of the element of surprise. I can't imagine many Death Eaters expecting someone like me to pull out a katana."

Lunch continued like this until Takamichi appeared, walking with a woman Harry had never seen before.

"How went your investigation Takahata-kun?" The headmaster asked. Takahata sighed, taking a drag form his cigarette.

"We only know that something is affecting the World Tree's power output. We don't know what it is, or how we can stop it."

"Although we didn't detect any new power spikes." The woman added. "Well, we can't expect more than that, now can we?" The headmaster added.

"Don't worry Konoe-san," Harry saw Kamo leap up onto the woman's shoulder. "Aniki said he'll try and get some research done on the tree."

"A study of the past is the key to the future. That was very wise of him."

"Is that a familiar." Tonks asked, pointing to Kamo.

"Yes it is," the headmaster told her. He began an explanation of the finer details of the magic of the mages, paying close attention to the partner system. He noticed Tonks shoot him a wolfish look that made his stomach flip-flop in a rather, uncomfortable, way. Thankfully that sensation passed when Hermione excused the three of them.

"If Negi-sensei is going to be doing research on the World Tree, it is only right that we help him." She announced, standing up.

"I might as well go with you," Kamo added, jumping onto Harry's shoulder. "Aniki's too uptight unless I'm around. I'll catch ya later Takamichi." He added with a wave as Harry followed Ron and Hermione away from the restaurant.

()()()

"We're not going to Library Island, are we?" Harry finally asked, when he noticed their path was taking them in towards the forest surrounding the campus.

"No, that was just an excuse to get away from everyone."

"Why would you do that," Ron asked. "I was enjoying talking to my dad. He's better company than an entire class full of mental cases." Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's complaining.

"Ron you really need to pay a bit more attention. Negi didn't run out of the room because of a situation with the World Tree, he ran out because something must have happened with one of our classmates."

"How did you remember that?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it happened two chapters ago." Harry added. His two friends looked at him with confused looks. Harry raised a hand and scratched the back of his head. "I really don't know where that came from." He confessed.

"Anyway," Hermione sighed, plowing on through the trees. "If something did happen with the girls of 3-A, they're bound, sooner or later, to end up at Evangeline's." Harry and Ron nodded.

"Anyway, Setsuna-sempai said that there was some better kendo equipment at the resort she wanted to show me."

"Why do you call her that?" Ron asked.

"What, sempai," she clarified. "It's an honorific that denotes a person of higher status. Really, you're the one who's doing the best in Japanese, you should know this." Ron shrugged.

"So I don't know the right word for 'mate', doesn't matter." Hermione sighed loudly, about to jump into a triad against Ron when Harry caught their attention.

"Hey, we're here."

"Harry-san, Ron-san, Hermione-san," Chachamaru greeted them at the door. "This is somewhat unexpected." Hermione bowed in greeting to the green-haired robot.

"Have Negi-sensei or anyone else from the Ala Alba come today?" She asked.

"Only Chisame-san has arrived within the past twenty-four hours. She is currently in the Resort." The robot girl stepped aside to let the three of them inside.

"Do you have any idea where Negi is?" Ron asked. Chachamaru shook her head.

"If it is important, I will search for Negi-sensei."

"That would be appreciated." Harry thanked. Chachamaru bowed and left the cottage, leaving them to make their own way down to the resort's sphere.

It was still strange for Harry, suddenly finding himself standing on the balcony to the sprawling castle. He hadn't spent as much time in here as the girls, he somehow found himself with less time on his hands than he did back in Hogwarts. He followed Hermione and Ron across the large bridge connecting the gate to the main castle. From inside, they could hear a loud, cackling laugh that sounded a bit like a female version of Peeves.

"Didn't know Chisame sounded like that." Ron muttered, as they followed the sound of laughter deeper into the cylindrical castle.

They found the pink-haired web-idol, perched on a large cushion with her laptop on her knees, laughing loudly at something on the screen.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, surprising Chisame. She let out a garble scream and fell off her cushion, her laptop smacking her in the face.

"Nothing, now that you punks showed up." She shouted, removing her laptop from her face.

"Sorry about that." Harry apologized as Chisame adjusted herself on the cushion.

"Just don't do it again." She snapped, before returning her gaze to her laptop screen.

"What are you looking at?" Ron asked, peeking over her shoulder at the illuminate screen.

"Look what I found on the internet." She replied.

"I'm looking at it, what is it?"

"Look what I found on the internet."

"I can see what you found, what the bloody hell is it?"

Harry could hear the distinctive sound of enamel, rubbing up against each other as Chisame ground her teeth together.

"It's called," she spat "Look what I found on the internet you punk."

"What I think Ron is trying to ask is, what is it, physically?" Hermione asked, stepping in between them.

"It's called a webcomic." Chisame explained, as her temper began to ebb.

"Is that like the comics in the newspaper?"

The internet otaku nodded. "They can be on just about anything, from politics, to video games, to absolute nonsense.

Harry read the four panel comic over Chisame's shoulder. It consisted of two people sitting on a couch while a third stood behind them, going back and forth with some simple dialogue. The punch line came when one of them set another on fire, without any real effort. For some reason, Harry found this offbeat, whimsical humor entertaining. He chuckled a bit as Chisame advanced the page.

"They're a relatively new comic, but they have some real potential," she told them. "So I decided that they could use a hand in advertising."

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked. Chisame appeared to blanch.

"Well, you guys don't know much about the internet, so I'll explain it later."

"But seriously," Ron scoffed. "That's a daft name. I mean, 'Look what I found on the Internet?' It doesn't make any sense. I can't imagine who would have come up with this."

(Elsewhere)()()

A young man, with massive red hair and point ears was sitting on a couch somewhere, playing Super Smash Brothers. Suddenly, he sat up straight, his elfin ears quivering.

"What's up GX?" Asked his friend, another young man with absurdly shaped blond hair and a beard.

"I dunno Nick," GX replied. "But I suddenly have an urge to punch an annoying red-haired British wizard in the mouth." Nick shrugged, as his beard flickered in and out of existence.

"You've been having too much Mountain Dew."

()()()

"Anyway," Chisame sighed, moving her laptop off her crossed legs. "What are you punks doing here anyway?"

"We're waiting for Negi-sensei," Hermione answered, sitting down on a cushion next to her. "Something happened while he was in the headmaster's office and we thought that he would be in here."

Chisame shrugged. "Well, he's not. But if it _was_ something big, either he or his minstra will show up sooner or later."

"I think 'sooner' is a bit more appropriate." Harry told them, looking out a window at the entrance walkway.

To everyone's surprise, two new faces were present among Negi's group.

"Yunna, Akira," Chisame asked in surprise. "Don't tell me,"

"We found out about Negi-sensie's magic," Yunna asked. "Yeah we did."

Akira was too stunned to talk. She spun around in place, taking in the awe-inspiring sight of the castle. "And this is all inside that little jar?" She whispered to herself.

"Don't worry Akira-chan," Kaede replied, putting a comforting hand around the swim team girl's shoulders. "You'll get used to it."

()()()

Lunch was served by Chachamaru's sisters, consisting of a pleasant array of Italian and Chinese dishes.

"Who knew Mushu Pork went so well with Linguini?" Ron commented, before shoveling another forkful of the mixture into his mouth. Farther down the table, Negi was explaining the situation.

"At this point, we don't know why the World Tree is acting up like this. The best that we can do is to keep our eyes open for any suspicious activities."

"Negi-sensei," Yunna injected. "Yue-chan said that there were twelve other spots like the World Tree in the world. Wouldn't it make sense to contact people in those areas to see if this magic was affecting them?" The table was quiet for a moment.

"Why didn't Takahata-sensei think of that?" Konoka asked.

"Sometimes an obvious answer to a difficult problem is hard for people to see," Yue responded. "Sometimes it best to have someone on the outside look inward."

"That's all fine and any Yue-san," Kamo answered, jumping down onto the table. "But there are more important matters to attend to." The girls around him looked at him, confused. Of course, Haruna and Asakura grinned at him, having figured out what the ermine was talking about.

"That is important Kamo-kun." Haruna replied.

"What's important?" Harry asked, not following the conversation. Asakura got out of her seat and approached Negi.

"You still haven't fulfilled the terms of our contract Negi-sensei." She announced, approaching him with a frightening look on her face.

"No, I mean, we can't do that now-woah!"

"Sorry Negi-kun, but we can't let your shyness get in the way this time." Haruna announced, her sketchpad in her hands.

Negi was being held in a full nelson by a Haruna clone while Asakura approached him. Kamo raised his paws, summoning a floating array of shining, white lines and symbols.

"Pay attention everyone," he shouted. "This is how to make a…PACTIO!" He shouted, just as Asakura kissed him. Light blinded everyone momentarily, before Asakura broke contact with Negi, stepping out of the light, holding a card in her hand.

"Who's next?" She called, motioning to the still captive Negi.

"Leeme at it!" Yunna shouted, vaulting over the table. Without hesitation, she clamped her mouth over Negi's as Kamo shouted "Pactio!" again.

Finally, Akira approached her sullen teacher. Negi hung limply from the clone's arms, looking both shocked and violated. With a defiant move, Akira broke the clone's grip on her teacher, and gingerly set him back on his feet.

"A-Akira-san." Negi stammered. Akira only smiled as she knelt down to his eye level.

"I said I would help you sensei." She told him, before kissing him. As the light from the Pactio faded, Negi stood there, with three new cards clutched in his hand.

"Now," Kamo grinned. "Let's see what these new onee-sans can do."

* * *

Alright, leeme adress a few things.

1. To anyone who feels that I was particularly cruel to Negi, let me remind you all that Negi is EXTREEMLY shy when it comes to making new Pactios. He'll only make them either if the situation is desperate, or people force him. This is an example of number two.

2. If no one got the webcomic joke, its from a comic some friends of a friend of mine do. It's called "Look What I Found (On the Internet). They're funny as hell, update frequently, and are in tune to the geek culture. Their forum is also awesome if you're into that kinda stuff. But FYI, if you DO join the forum, they're not exactly, 'fans' of fanfiction, so be sure you have more stuff to talk about. And again, if you DO join, tell 'em ZF sent ya. The website is: http : // atheinternet . com / Obviously you need to take out the spaces in it. An no, you DON'T need the 'www' at the beggining.

3. I won't begin writing Chapter 14 until next week. Finals are approaching. School comes first, so I don't want anyone bitching about me not updating. If you want me to update sooner, REVIEW!


	14. Mystery of the World Tree Pt 4

First off, I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so-far. You have been a great modivation for me, and I can't see myself writing anymore without your input.

Next, I'd like to extend a large Thank You to Tikigod784, who I am officially promoting to 'Story Advisor'. He was the one who gave me the idea for Akira's pactio. He's worth it.

Well, that being taken care of, I'd like to get this chapter started

* * *

Harry looked on in awe and six small robots darted around Asakura's head. "They're camera golems," she explained. "I can see anything, hear anyone, and record everything in the world!" She exclaimed, zooming one of her cameras in on Harry's forehead to prove the point. Being raised in the muggle world, in spite of the Dursley's lack of care, Harry knew the value of someone with such an advantage. Looking out just past Asakura, Harry saw Yuna and Akira investigating their artifacts.

Yuna was spinning two rather large guns on her index fingers with practiced agility. Harry noticed that she had something on her arms. She had what looked like armor, extending from her wrist all the way up past her elbow and ending somewhere around the middle of her upper arm. It didn't extend down to her fingers, ending in a sort of fingerless glove on her hand, which didn't seem to impair with her handling of the weapons.

"Holy crap," Yuna exclaimed, examining her weapons. "These are Desert Eagles!"

"What's a bird got to do with a muggle weapon?" Ron asked.

"A Desert Eagle is an Israeli-manufactured, gas powered magnum. It can fire a cartridge ranging from a .375 magnum all the way up to a .50 Action Express." Yuna exclaimed, rather excited. "That's the fourth largest handgun round in the world!"

"I thought Mana was the gun enthusiast." Haruna pointed out, eyeing Yuna's guns rather fondly.

"I have a cousin who is a member of the United States Marines, and his father is a member of the San Francisco Police Department," she told them, spinning the guns again. "They taught me a few things about firearms."

"So what are you waiting for," Asuna shouted. "Shoot something!" Yuna nodded, holstering one of the guns on a waist-holster that had appeared along with her guns.

"The Desert Eagle is good up to 200 yards." She reported, bringing her second hand up to steady the gun. She paused for a second, before loosening off a shot, its loud retort echoing off the castle walls.

"Holy cow," Negi announced, pulling his fingers out of his ears. "That's loud." Yuna, however, was not fazed by the gunshot. Rather, she stood there, grinning, as she looked down the barrel of her gun.

"That's interesting." She muttered, before taking her left hand off the gun, and firing off another three shots.

"Warn us next time before you do that!" Asuna shouted.

"It looks like this arm armor absorbs the recoil of the guns." Yuna announced, her grin widening.

"What does that mean?" Nodoka asked.

"It means I can do this!" She shouted, drawing her other gun.

"Don't!" Everyone shouted. Giggling to herself, she holstered both weapons before dispelling her artifact.

"Just kidding."

Akira, however, had not summoned her artifact. She was standing to the side, looking at the card she had created.

"What's your artifact?" Harry asked, while standing up and walking over to Akira. He saw, on the card, a picture of Akira in what looked like a one-piece swimsuit. However, the bizarre thing was that she was leaning against a wall, with parts of her body passing through it.

"Profundus Dive?" Akira read. Harry, taking a closer look at the card, saw that she had read the name of the artifact off of the card.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"There's only one way to find out," Kamo announced, jumping up onto Harry's shoulder. "C'mon Akira-chan, activate it!"

"A-aldiet." Akira spoke, somewhat hesitant. In an instant, Akira was standing next to Harry in the same swimsuit that was on her card.

"Wow, what an outfit!" Asakura announced, letting one of her golems get a wide view of Akira.

"A two-piece black swimsuit," Harua commented. "Sophisticated."

"I can see that," Akira told them, twisting her body to get a better look at herself. "But I don't see –"

She was cut off, when she suddenly sank into the stone floor.

"My student melted!" Negi shouted, running around in panic.

"Wh-where'd Akira-san go?" Setsuna asked, looking around frantically. There were a few moments when everyone began to panic when Akira did not suddenly re-appear

"She's still here!" Nodoka announced, her artifact out.

"What are you doing Nodoka?" Yue asked, looking over her best friend's shoulder.

"Well, Evangeline-san told me that one of the applications of my artifact could be a perfect tracking system for anyone," she told her, skimming through her mind diary. "So, when Akira vanished, I summoned it."

"Well, what does it say?" Haruna asked, peering at the diary.

_What, what happened to me?_ The diary read. _Am I dead? No, I don't think so. Wait, am I floating? But that's impossible, I can breathe. _

"Where is she?" Hermione asked, reading the diary as well. _Wait, what's that up there? Negi-sensei? _

"Where did she – AHH!" Out of nowhere, Akira's head poked out of the solid stone floor, looking up at Negi.

"How, how did you do that?" He shouted, absolutely astounded.

"I don't know." She replied, climbing out of the stone floor as if it was a pool. "I was thinking about what my artifact could do, and the next thing I knew, I sank into the floor and I was floating." Akira then described what had happened to her. "It was as if I was underwater, but I could breath. And, the strangest thing, was that I could see everything. Well, everything that was on the floor."

"Interesting." Everyone jumped in surprise as Evangeline and Chachamaru announced their presence.

"It would seem that Akira-san has gained the ability to phase through objects." Chachamaru reported in her usual monotone.

"Phase?" Everyone asked.

"It means that Akira can pass through solid objects." Hermione told them. "Yue told me that a person's artifact is based upon the magical powers of the mage, and the personality and soul of the receiver." She calmly took a drink from her glass before continuing. "With a mage as powerful as Negi, it would be expected for someone to have a powerful artifact. And considering Akira is very attuned to water, it makes sense that her artifact would treat solid substances like water."

Everyone turned to look at Hermione, astounded by her monologue. She glanced up at everyone, before breaking out into a scarlet blush. "I'm sorry, but Yue has been teaching me quite a lot about the Vetus Penicullus Veneficus."

"Well, that would explain Asakura-chan and Yuna-chan's artifacts." Haruna agreed.

"So boya," Evangeline sighed, sitting down at the head of the table. "You got yourself a few new partners. I'm impressed that you can handle so many."

"E-e-Eva-san." Negi stammered before Evangeline held up a hand.

"That was a compliment. The stronger the mage, the more partners he has. But, it appears that there's quite a pattern with their artifacts." Evangeline eyed the new magical items. "Magic enhancing twenty-first century technology can be extremely dangerous."

"How dangerous are we talking?" Chisame asked, gulping.

Evangeline sighed loudly. "Well, about ten years ago, there was a problem with a computer programmer who tried to use magic to enhance his computer. It backfired terribly and spread throughout the internet. The American Mage Association was able to contain it, but not before one teenager was exposed to the rouge program."

"That sounds serious." Chisame commented.

"It turns out the program wasn't as malicious as intended. It gave the boy quite a set of superpowers. But, as a side effect, turned him into a real Freak."

"In what way?" Haruna asked.

Evangeline rolled her eyes loudly. "You think of a better word to describe a man running around in red tights, blue skin, lighting-shaped hair, with his arms out above his head, shouting 'whoosh', pretending he's flying. Though I do here that he's working for the Americans now. Makes sense."

"Why would you tell us that," Harry asked. "Ron and I don't even use technology.

"Because you need to know about it," Eva replied. "Not knowing something important can get you killed. And I have very good reasons for keeping you all alive."

()()()

Ron sat underneath the shade of one of the many palm trees dotting the resort. He alternated between sipping from a fruity drink served to him by one of the robotic maids, and moving around chess pieces on a board next to him. He could just imagine Hermione coming up to him, shouting at him for being lazy and not applying his time in a better way. But, then he remembered that she was busy running through Kendo with Setsuna, so she would be too tired to do much of anything.

"I see you play the game of kings."

Kaede approached the lounging redhead, her eyes closed over as usual.

"It's just something I picked up." He confessed, re-setting the board. "You play?"

Kaede shook her head. "To be honest, not many people around Mahora would know how to play western chess." Ron moved the black side of the board toward Kaede, motioning her to sit down. It was a rather engaging game once Ron taught her the basic movements of each piece. She was able to grasp at standard strategies, and even surprised Ron a few times. However, Ron's years of experience won out in the end.

"Checkmate." He announced, positioning his knight within striking distance of her king.

Kaede chuckled a bit. "I wouldn't have thought of you being such a tactician Ron-san." She told him, nodding in approval.

"Well, chess is loads easier to learn than potions." He commented.

"I don't know much about creating potions." She replied.

"Well, when you've got a hooked-nosed old geezer, who hates you just because of the house you were sorted into, breathing down your neck and waiting to deduct points for the slightest mix-up, it's kind of hard to learn."

Ron smiled softly for a moment. "My granddad taught me how to play when I was six. Since then, I've been thrashing my family and most of Hogwarts. Learning's easier when you've got someone walking you through how to do it, rather than just showing you it once and punishing you for getting it wrong."

"I agree," Kaede told him. "I may have some of the worst grades in the class, but that's just because I can't learn out of books."

"It's the reason why I'm learning Japanese so fast. It's because the munchkin actually teaches it, rather than giving you a book and walking away. It's different when someone's there to work it out." Kaede eyed Ron a bit more.

"Ron-san, have you decided on who will teach you magic?" She asked. Ron shook his head in response. "Well, seeing as how we're similar, maybe I can show you a few things."

"Things like what?" He asked.

"Oh, how to disappear, how not to be heard, how to sneak up on someone. From what you said, these Death Eaters are masters of surprise tactics. If that's the case, I can teach you a few things."

The red-head paused for a moment before shrugging. "Well, I don't see any reason why not. I guess it would be better than being taught by thay creepy vampire."

* * *

Alright everyone, I'm giving this story a sub-category: Cameo-crossovver

A Cameo-Crossover is a story that has random cameos by people from other fictions. I will give whoever can tell me the name of the person who made a cameo in this chapter a cookie. AND, if you can give me his full theme-song, I'll consider making you a co-advisor. And for those of you who think that this story may descend into a mad parody, let me assure you that it won't. It will be a light story, with no excessive anghst, a reasonable ammount of drama, and plenty of laughs. Just not in a paody-sense.

So, Ron's being taught by Kaede. What that will imply, only I and Tiki know. And even then, only I know what's REALLY gonna happen.

As usual, more reviews=faster update


	15. Mystery of the World Tree Pt 5

I'm quite happy that my readers were able to catch the little refrence from last chapter. What I'm going to do with it is anyone's guess. BUT, I'm glad you caught it.

THis chapter's going to be a bit of an info-dump, but it should let you all know what everyone's doing.

* * *

Curiosity

Anyone who knew anything about the internet knew curiosity's potential. Its never-ending grinding of a person's determination could easily lead anyone to the most destructive of subjects. No one in Mahora Academy knew of this terrible potential better than Chisame. She sat in her usual corner of Evangeline's resort, staring at her internet browser. What Evangeline had said, about the mixture of technology and magic was frightening. She had used her artifact to boost her web-idol status through the roof, but she didn't think too much of it. Her artifact merely boosted her own computing capabilities. Whatever she could do, she could to ten times better under the influence of her artifact.

But now, after hearing about this freak being spawned from a rouge computer program, it frightened and amazed her. And this amazement fueled her curiosity. Part of her mind, the same part that had been warning her against Negi and his partners, was sending out warning bells. She _knew_ how deep the internet could go and she _knew_, or thought she knew, how powerful magic could be. A combination of the two would be the equivalent of staking herself out naked in the forest with raw steaks tied to her body. However, the other part of her mind, the part that had first created her alter-ego of Chiu-Chiu-chan, was needlessly prodding her, telling her to go for it. It was honestly too much for her to bear.

With an exasperated sigh, she opened up several tabs inside her browser, each one running separate websites. With experienced ease, Chisame began. Knowledge was power, and the internet held any answer to those who would seek it. She would find out what she needed to know.

()()()

Hermione's gaze began to waver as beads of sweat rolled down her face. Her arms felt like lead bars as they brought the wooden sword up to face level in an attempt to block Setsuna's attack. However, her resolve broke as her weapon was knocked from her hands. A quick rap on the knee sent her down to the ground. Looking up, she saw Setsuna standing over her, her weapon resting lightly on her head; an obvious death blow.

"Your technique is coming along quite well Hermione-san." Setsuna quipped, offering a hand to the tired girl. "Although, your stamina needs much improvement. That can only come with practice." Hermione was too winded to respond. All of her energy was being used in keeping herself standing.

"Hermione-chan," the ever-bubbly sound of Konoka's voice ran through her ears as she fumbled in trying to remove her headgear. "Let me help you." She felt the young girls fingers dance around the knots holding the mask to her head easily before removing the constricting piece. "You were fighting Set-chan for over an hour, aren't you tired?" It was a testament to Hermione's exhaustion that she didn't reply to Konoka's statement.

"Here." Setsuna handed Hermione a cold bottle of water. "It is important to stay hydrated, especially when working so hard."

"Thank you." She panted, accepting the water graciously.

"I can't imagine why someone like you would want to learn Japanese swordsmanship," Setsuna commented. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but it puzzles me as to why you want to learn it." Hermione was too busy gulping down the precious liquid to answer immediately. Only after her thirst was sated that she replied.

"Back home, there are a lot of people who are out to kill Harry. And, because I'm his best friend, I'm liable to be a target as well. These people are masters in the magical arts we practice, so I figured that the best advantage I could have was one they could not imagine."

Setsuna nodded, approving of her logic. "Added to what Negi-sensei can teach you, this Dark Lord will have a hard time dealing with you."

"Not to mention what Set-chan can do to him!" Konoka added.

"O-ojou-sama, what are you saying?" Setsuna asked, startled by her bold claim.

"Well, I thought it was obvious. Hermione-chan, Ron-kun and Harry-kun are a part of 3-A _and_ the Ala Alba. They're comrades, and deserve our full support!" Both Hermione and Setsuna looked at Konoka amazed. "

Well," Hermione confessed. "None of us are strong enough to go up against Voldemort at this time, so I think training is the best way to go."

"It always is aru~!"

Ku Fei, jogged up to them, wearing a black sports-bra and matching cut-off shorts. "All the knowledge in the world can't protect you if you can't do a few laps." She turned behind her. "Isn't that right my students?" To Hermione's amusement, she saw Negi and Harry jogging up to them, matching the same pace as Ku Fei. The only difference between them and her was that they were both exhausted.

"Ku-san," Negi panted. "How much more…are we going to do?" She put a hand to her chin, stroking it in an animated fashion.

"I think another ten laps around the castle would make a nice cool-down. You can slow down to half-speed if you want to, aru~." Nodding, the two boys took off, slowly this time. The blond-haired kenpo mistress sat down next to the swords-woman and her pupil.

"You're teaching Harry-san kenpo as well?" Setsuna asked.

Ku Fei shook her head. "His body's all wrong, he can't get down the proper movements. I could teach him, but it would take a lot longer than what I did with Negi-bozu."

"So what _are_ you doing with him?" Konoka asked.

"Physical training. A wise man once said that a strong soul resides in a strong mind and a strong body. Harry-san is plenty smart. But he could really use some toning up."

"How far along is he?" Hermione asked, curios as to the physical state of her friend.

"Well, he was somewhat malnourished, so I'm working him easier than I am Negi-bozu. He's doing half the work that Negi is, aside from Kenpo training, aru~."

"And that translates to…" Setsuna asked.

"Harry does fifty laps, Negi-bozu does one hundred." She replied, nonchalantly.

"There are too many fat, lazy wizards in this world." Evangeline joined them, followed closely by Chachamaru. "It's what pisses me off the most about wizards and witches. They think that because they don't _need_ any special training that they're the best things to ever happen to this world. Meanwhile they neglect their bodies and minds, resulting in the worst type of warrior ever created."

"How do you come up with that idea?" Hermione asked, somewhat curious. Evangeline scoffed.

"You're muggle-born, aren't you? So you know more about the muggle world than any," Evangeline's scrunched up her face as she spat out the word. "_Pureblood_."

"It is often said that if a wizard trained with a wand and a muggle trained with a gun were to fight one-on-one, the muggle would win every time."

"But, wizards have all sorts of different spells designed to maim and kill." Hermione argued.

"Yes, and how long does it take to cast the Killing Curse? A second, two maybe?" Evangeline asked. "If you were to pit Mana against this Dark Lord one-on-one, there would be no contest." She laughed. "It's really quite sad. Wizards make such a big deal about how special they are, and they can't even train a proper warrior."

"But most magic taught is designed for more rudimentary labor. And besides," Hermione disagreed. "I'm sure that not all mages are perfect warriors like yourself."

Evangeline paused for a moment. "I'll give you that one girl. It's true that most magister magi don't have many offensive spells, most of which are too powerful for most people to cast. But that's where the similarities end. Look at boya." She pointed across to where Negi and Harry were dutifully running laps. "There's a reason why I'm letting him learn martial arts. It's too easy to lose your staff or wand in a battle. The more backups you have, the better chances of your survival. Many mages nowadays carry firearms, swords, any non-magical weapon they could use if it came to that." Her eyes misted over for a moment before looking off into the sky. "I heard that even the Thousand Master was proficient in the ways of the quarterstaff."

Evangeline stopped monologuing noticing three more people approaching their little discussion. The Library Trio was coming toward them, laden down with numerous books and pages.

"Evangeline," Yue began, depositing her pile on the stone floor. "Your collection is a mess. It took us more time to sort through everything than it did to actually find anything."

"Well I'm _so_ sorry," the chibi-vampire sighed sarcastically. "The last time I opened this place up before I began training boya was one hundred and fifty years ago. Don't expect it to be in perfect order." Yue sighed before sitting down in front of her pile.

"We were able to find out quite a bit about the Twelve Magical Zones." Nodoka announced, opening up a large tome, depositing it on the ground. "There are two Zones on each continent, excluding Antarctica. They date back to when mages were beginning to come within the full crux of their power, approximately the time of the apex of the Roman Empire."

"What _are_ these Zones anyway?" Hermione asked.

"These Zones act as both magical conduits and balances," Yue answered. "On each continent are two Zones, one naturally formed and one created by man. Originally there were only six, but as mankind came into its own, his greatest monuments became hotspots for magic."

"So what are the other eleven aru~?" Ku Fei asked.

"Well let's see here," Haruna began, flipping through several pages of notes. "Obviously the list has changed a bit over the centuries, but here are the manmade Zones. In Asia, it's the Great Wall of China. Turns out magic _and_ a big wall are great defenses against invading Huns. In Europe, it's a small, isolated magical stone circle located in the mountains of Wales."

"Originally that hotspot belonged to Stonehenge," Nodoka added. "However, as it became more of a tourist attraction, the magics shifted."

"In the Americas," Yue continued. "For the North, its Mount Rushmore. In the South, Machu Pichu."

"What is that?" Setsuna asked.

"Machu Pichu is a ruin, located deep within the mountains of Peru. It was once a holy city to the Incan people who inhabited South America, but soon became a necropolis after the fall of their civilization."

"So what are the other two manmade Zones?" Konoka asked.

"In Africa, it's the Pyramids of Giza, while in Australia, it's the Sydney Opera House," Yue reported. "It's intresting to note that the Opera House is the most modern of the Zones, considering that Australia is a country that has only recently become host to a civilization capable of creating such architecture."

"That's half the list," Hermione told them. "What's the other half?"

"Well, obviously the Asian natural Zone is the World Tree. In South America, it's the _entire_ Brazilian Rainforest," Haruna announced with amazement. "The very reason that rainforest has become so big and so rich with life is because of the very magic that's sustaining it. It's like the World Tree, but on an insanely larger scale!"

"While Paru-san is calming down," Yue sighed. "The African Zone is Mount Kilimanjaro, the North American Zone is the Hudson River. In Europe, it's the Seven Hills around Rome and in Australia, its Ares Rock."

"Interesting." Setsuna announced, digesting the information that was given.

"I wonder," Konoka began. "Why did Chao-san choose the World Tree to implement her 'Forced Magic Recognition Plan'?" No one had an answer.

"Ok, well that tells us the different Zones," Hermione announced. "But does it tell us anything about the strange power reading that the World Tree has been giving off?"

"Well, we did find something interesting," Yue reported, turning to a new page in her book. "Each one of the Zones acts as a big conductor of the planet's magical energy, absorbing it better than any mage and releasing it in large, periodic bursts. Like the World Tree, this magic can be harness by mages. In the case of Mahora Academy, it is used to power a special shield over the school that protects it from beings with ill content."

"What does that mean aru~" Ku Fei asked.

"It means that what's happening to the World Tree is not natural," Nodoka announced.

"It says here that causing extensive physical damage to a Zone can cause the Zone's emission of magical energy to become random and unpredictable."

"So…" Konoka asked, tilting her head to one side.

"It means that someone is attacking the World Tree on purpose." Evangeline told them nonchalantly.

A deep silence enveloped the group.

"This is serious." Setsuna announced.

"More than you can imagine," Haruna told her. "It takes a significant amount of energy and will in order to do a lot of damage to a Magical Zone. Normal things like tree sickness or damage from insects won't count. Whoever is doing this is extremely powerful."

"I can think of quite a few reasons to invade Mahora." Setsuna told them. "There are numerous children of business leaders, politicians; both national and international, not to mention Konoka ojou-sama and Negi-sensei."

"Not only that," Yue added. "Library Island is home to more texts than the Library of Congress, some of them dating back to the early days of bushido. Coupled with the revolutionary technology being developed at the college labs, Mahora Academy is a prime target for anyone with the will to take it."

"But if it's such a target, why hasn't anyone tried this before?" Hermione asked.

"Because of the school's defenses." Evangeline told her. "On the first line of defense, you have the shield powered by the World Tree. It protects the campus from people who are out to do it and its students. Only the power of a Magical Zone can fuel such a powerful and complex magical shield. The second layer of defense is the magical teachers the school employs. Each magical teacher is a qualified Magister Magi with over ten years of real life experience. They are either top-of-the-line fighters or extremely powerful healers. The third line of defense is the students themselves. Members of the Mahora Fighting Club undergo more training than the average U.S. Marine, while fulltime members of the Kendo Society have skills on-par with a fully trained samurai. Anyone trying to invade this school either needs to be a master of deception or have more firepower than the entire United States Armed Forces when they're fully mobilized."

"This is beyond serious," Yue began. "I heard Negi-sensei say that if these fluxuations continue, it's possible that the shield will give out completely. We could be facing a campus-wide invasion."

* * *

Now, before I get people shouting at me for havving Hermione getting better at Kendo, let me illustrate a few points

1. She's learning BLADE techniques, not the Ki-powered skills that Setsuna uses.

2. Her technique is good, her stamina is poor.

3. I took a fencing class last simester. It was two hours once a week. By the end of 13 weeks, I had the basic tehniques and a few strategies down pat. Hermione is being trained FAR more often and for longer than I did, and she's havving much more personalized training. No matter how much you suck at something, if you keep learning, at some point, you'll stop sucking.

4. She's nowhere NEAR Setsuna's level yet.


	16. Mystery of the World Tree Pt 6

The authors on this site are beggining to bore me. As of today, the 14th of June, the HP/MSN section consists of 15 stories, 8 as 'Negi goes to Hogwarts', 4 as 'Harry is saved from the Dursleys by mages', mine, and two 'echhi.' Bo-ring. There's only so many ways you can write a 'Negi is the DADA teacher.' Not much diffrence between them. So, I'd like to present a challenge to my readers. I'll have it at the end.

* * *

Natsumi stood at the kitchenette sink up to her elbows in soapy water. It was, once again, her turn to do the dishes for her dorm and this time Kotarou wasn't around to dry them for her. Sighing heavily to herself, she delicately placed the last glass upside-down in the drain board before turning around. Ayaka was seated at the main table, looking over a thick folder of some kind with laser-guided focus. Chizuru was seated calmly on the couch doing a needlepoint she had been working on for the past few months.

Ayaka was the first to break the staunch silence, closing the folder with a sigh.

"What's the matter Iincho?" Natsumi asked, looking up from her needlepoint.

"There is still no information about the location of Negi-sensei's father."

"Is that what you're doing?" Natsumi asked, leaning over the counter. Ayaka nodded.

"Asuna told me that Negi-sensei's true goal in his life is to be reunited with his father. Since then, I have been using all of my family's resources to try and locate him."

"Do your parents know?" She asked, mildly concerned. Ayaka nodded again.

"The Yukihiro Tourist Group has a history of working with several Non-Government Organizations in the past. When my father heard that Negi-sensei's father was a predominant member of the AAA, he instantly approved of my proposed search for him."

"What have you found?" Chizuru asked.

Ayaka paused for a moment, clutching her folder. "Well, considering that you two are my roommates and Negi-sensei's students, it is only fitting that you know what I know." Reaching down into her bag, she withdrew a second folder and laid them both out on the table. "As far as I know, Negi-sensei's father, Nagi-Springfield, grew up within a small community in the south of England. When he was about fifteen, he withdrew from school and began to travel around the world. Apparently, he spent quite a bit of time in Japan. But then it becomes strange."

"Strange like how?" Natsumi asked, looking over the Iincho's shoulder.

"He literally vanished. For ten years, there was no trace of him: no pictures, no recorded meetings, not even any evidence of him on security footage. He just vanished."

"That is strange." Chizuru agreed.

"He re-appeared in Wales about fifteen years ago, then vanished five years later," Ayaka continued. "Around the time Negi-sensei was born."

"So what else is there?" Chizuru asked.

"The last known recorded sighting of Nagi Springfield was six years ago in Istanbul, Turkey. He was sighted in a hospital, which is even stranger."

"How does being outside of a hospital count as strange?" Natsumi asked, picking up one of the sheets that were inside the folders.

"It's strange because before this, Nagi-san was never admitted to a hospital. No, that's not right. Before his last sighting, Nagi Springfield has, as far as I know, perfect health." The two girls looked at their blond-haired class representative. "Within his lifetime, Nagi-san had never been to either a doctor, dentist, or any kind of healthcare professional. He's never even applied for any kind of insurance."

"What if he went to one of those creepy back-street doctors?" Natsumi asked, her mind trying to comprehend what Ayaka was saying.

"If that was the case, then why would Nagi-san then suddenly appear in a Turkish hospital?" Ayaka asked in reply.

"Well, now that you said that, it _does_ bring up a new point," Chizuru replied. "Because Negi-kun has a father, he obviously had a mother."

"That's right," Natsumi agreed. "I haven't heard anything about Negi-kun's mother."

"Asuna told me that he has never mentioned her," Ayaka replied calmly. "I don't think even Negi-sensei knows who she is."

"Well, there is always that one possibility," Chizuru commented. "It's possible his mother never _married_ his father."

Neither Natsumi or Ayaka said anything in reply for a moment. "What does that mean?" Natsumi asked.

"It means that Chizuru-san is suggesting that Negi-kun is a bastard child." Ayaka answered coldly. Natsumi's gaze shifted from Ayaka to Chizuru a few times, utterly bewildered.

"I was merely exploring all the options Iincho."

"I'd prefer it if we refrain from exploring that particular option." Ayaka replied. Her eyes shifted to the massive pile of folders and papers lying on the table. "Most people don't understand how difficult it is to find a person in this world. This is a brilliant example of someone who does not want to be found."

"But Negi-kun wants to find him!" Natsumi objected. Ayaka nodded solemnly.

"He does," was her only reply.

Three sharp knocks on the girls' door snapped them out of their silence. "Why Negi-kun," Chizuru cooed, opening the door. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Good evening Chizuru-san," Negi greeted. "I was wondering if Iincho-san, Natsumi-san and yourself were busy tonight."

"Why's that Negi-kun?" Natsumi asked, sticking her head into the doorway.

"Well, Asuna-san, Konoka-san and Setsuna-san wanted to go bowling with Kotarou and I. I was wondering if you three were interested in joining us, since it's better to be out in even numbers."

"Why Negi-sensei," Ayaka announced, flamboyantly appearing at the door. "I am honored that you would see fit to allow us to join in an outing of the British Research Society!" Natsumi looked on in confusion at her Class Rep's behavior. "I'm sure that we would all be excited to go bowling with you."

"If you can just give us a little while to get ready Negi-kun," Chizuru asked. "We will meet you downstairs in ten minutes." Negi nodded before bowing and leaving.

"I'm so glad Negi-sensei thought to include us for tonight." Ayaka announced, spinning around in a circle.

"Whatever happened to the serious Iincho?" Natsumi asked, sighing profusely.

"Ayaka-san is a woman of many roles Natsumi-chan. You'll understand one day."

()()()

"Negi-sensei," Ayaka called, having just finished bowling her third frame. "Where are Harry-san, Ron-san and Hermione-san?"

Negi looked up from the digitized scoreboard he was sitting at. "Oh, the Library Trio offered to teach them Japanese tonight. Konoka-san said that she wanted to take Setsuna-san out on a bowling date tonight."

Setsuna overheard Negi's comment just as she was preparing to throw her ball. She managed to trip over her own feet, sending the ball straight into the lane next to her, effectively throwing a perfect strike in an unoccupied lane.

"Don't say false things like that baka-Negi," Asuna shouted, ignoring the exasperated Setsuna being calmed down by Konoka. "Konoka had nothing to do with us going bowling. _You_ need to stop working yourself so hard!" She shouted, grinding her fist into Negi's head.

"Asuna-san, that hurts!" He shouted, trying to swat the red-head's hand away from him. "Asuna-san," Ayaka shouted, swatting her hands away from the red-haired boy's cranium. "What gives you the right to abuse Negi-sensei in such a way?" "Stay out of this Iincho, you don't understand." Ayaka flinched slightly at Asuna's retort.

"Iincho-san and Asuna-san are so violent sometimes." Natsumi sighed.

"Why does the damn ball always go the wrong way!" Kotarou shouted, jumping up and down. Natusmi noticed that, once again, he had thrown a gutter ball.

"You're doing it wrong Kotarou-kun." She told him, walking over to the hanyo-in-disguise.

"No I'm not," he insisted. "You told me I need to roll the ball down the lane to hit the pins."

"But you don't throw it from in-between your legs." Natsumi insisted.

"Oh my," Chizuru fluttered over toward Kotarou, who was preparing to go again. "Here, let me help you." She insisted, taking the ball from him.

"Wait, what are you doing!" He shouted as Chizuru began re-arranging his limbs.

"See, you need to hold the ball with your fingers in these holes, keep them nice and firm in there. Just imagine you're holding a woman."

Behind her, Sestuna, Ayaka, and Asuna fell over from Chizuru's statement.

"But women don't have holes like that." Negi insisted.

"Shut up about things you don't know!" Asuna shouted.

"For once, I agree with the monkey." Ayaka added, her scarlet blush blooming quickly across her face.

"Now, swing your arm back," Chizuru told him, taking his hand by the wrist and bringing it back. "Aim for the middle arrow, and throw."

The ball remained firmly stuck on Kotarou's thumb.

"Get it off of me!" He shouted, swinging the ball around on his hand.

"Will you calm down Kotarou-kun," Natsumi insisted, ducking under the flailing ball. "You just need to relax for a moment, and I can get it out."

Grabbing onto the offending object, she gave it a sharp twist and yanked it off his digit. "What'd you do that for?" He asked, rubbing his sore thumb.

"You would have hurt someone if I didn't baka." She replied, patting him on the head.

Once the girls had calmed down a bit after Chizuru's 'advice', Ayaka resumed watching Negi interacting with Konoka and Asuna. "Iincho-san," Setsuna began, noticing the blond girl's attention. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Not at all Sakurazaki-san." She insisted. "Although, I was wondering a few things."

"Like what?"

"Well," Ayaka began. "I understand that the British Research Society was planning on making an extended trip to Wales last summer."

"We were," Sestuna replied. "But we had to deal with more than a few delays over America, and we were unable to meet with our…contact."

Ayaka nodded, noting the swords-girl's hesitant form of speech. "That trip was to find out information about Negi-sensei's father, was it not?" Setsuna only nodded. "And that was the whole purpose of creating the British Research Society," She continued. "To serve as a front to find Negi-sensei's father?" Setsuna blanched a bit before nodding. Ayaka nodded defiantly before standing up and approaching Negi.

"Negi-sensei," Ayaka began, fluffing her hair out. "Today has been a marvelous outing. I am very glad that you invited us."

"It wasn't a problem Iincho-san." Negi replied.

"Although I have been meaning to ask you something important." She knelt down and too his hands in hers'. "How may I join the British Research Society?" She asked.

Predictably, Negi, Asuna and Setsuna nearly fell over in shock.

"W-w-w-w-well, I-i-i-iincho-san," Negi began. "There are some things we would need to do first."

"How dare you try and butt into our business Iicho!" Asuna shouted, throwing herself into a flying kick. Ayaka released Negi, momentarily catching Asuna's foot before she spun from Ayaka's grasp, landing on the floor in a 'battle ready' stance. Ayaka began to slide into her stance, before she stopped. She remembered Asuna during the summer festival. Her fighting abilities had long since passed her own, so Ayaka stood no chance against fighting Asuna one-on-one. Instead, Ayaka backed up and fixed herself.

"I don't see how me wanting to join a simple club is 'butting into your business' Asuna-san." She replied smoothly. Before anyone could reply to her, Konoka stepped in-between the two girls.

"Iincho-san, can you come with me for a second?" She asked, taking Ayaka by the hand. Konoka led her away from the bowlers, back towards the restrooms.

"I understand that you are also a member of the Research Society." Ayaka accused, narrowing her eyes at her.

"Yes, and Yuna-san and Akira-san have also joined." Before Ayaka could fly off the handle, Konoka held up a hand.

"I know that you want to help Negi-kun. We all know that the entire class wants to help him. That's why we made this club. But the problem isn't the club or the members." Konoka paused, before locking eyes with Ayaka. "There is extreme danger revolving around the search for Negi-kun's father. The kind of danger that can get people killed if they aren't prepared. Part of the reason for the club is that it lets us train in preparation for any obstacles we might face." Ayaka nodded. "I figured something like that. You don't need to learn Kung Fu if you want to climb a mountain."

Konoka nodded. "Also, Negi-kun has an important secret," Ayaka's eyebrows rose in surprise, but she allowed Konoka to continue. "Another part of the club is that we help keep Negi-kun's secret, a secret. If it ever got out into the general public, terrible things would happen to him." Konoka took Ayaka's hands. "Even though he says he doesn't want any help, we're trying to convince Negi-kun that he doesn't need to do everything himself. Iincho-san, we know that you want to join us in the search for Negi-kun's father, but I'm asking you to please wait. When the time comes, we will gladly accept you and the rest of the class in our club."

Ayaka smiled. "I am quite glad that you're there to help Negi-sensei, Konoka-san. Asuna-san is reliable, but she is very hot-headed. Someone like you is who Negi-sensei needs looking after him." Konoka smiled in response to her compliment.

"Alright Konoka-san, I am willing to accept your explanation for now. I will wait." She followed Konoka as she skipped off back toward Negi and the others. To herself, Ayaka continued to ponder: While she could not join the 'official' search, Ayaka would continue her own search for Negi's father. Not because of any obligation, but just because it was the right thing to do.

* * *

My challenge:

Write a HP/MSN crossover in which Harry, for whatever reason, is sent to Mahora Academy, specifically Class 3-A. There are some more specifics about this one, so if you're interested in my challenge, tell me in a review and I'll send you the specifics on it.

Oh and FYI: This is a CHALLENGE, NOT a contest. There will be no judging, no prizes, no 'winner'. However, if you see me reviewing every chapter, you can consider that you've got a REAL good story.


	17. Mystery of the World Tree Pt 7

This isn't my favorite, or best chapter, but its one that needs to be written. You'll all see why soon enough.

* * *

Chachamaru was, for all intents and purposes, the only Artificially-Intelligent, magic-powered gynoid in existence. She knew she was a robot, she knew she had powers, and she knew what she was capable of. However, wanton destruction and a rampage against all of humanity just didn't suit her. Why cause destruction when a life as a simple school girl was so much more relaxing.

In fact, Chachamaru often wondered _why_ she was the only one of her kind. It wasn't as if she was complicated. She was made up of at least a hundred different parts, strung together in a modular design, fueled by magic which was controlled by her CPU. Granted some of her sub-systems, including her weapondry and flight systems, were made of technology from the future. However, everything else was well within five years of humanity's current level of technology. In fact, she knew of one American mage who was the leader in the application of magic to 'mundane' materials. Granted he mostly worked with 'raw' materials, but those materials themselves could be used to create another robot.

However, Chachamaru eventually realized that some people lacked what made Hakase and Lingshen geniuses: They thought out of the box. Hakase was the first person to combine infrared vision with a magical power source, producing the first ever 'Magic-Vision' system in existence. Of course, this system was what Chachamaru was now scanning the dark Mahora grounds with, searching for telltale signs of anything out of the ordinary.

"Really Chachamaru, this whole thing is pointless." Evangeline sighed from her position on the roof next to her robotic maid.

"I understand Master's discomfort, but Negi-sensei and Hakase-san wanted to employ my assistance in searching for the cause of the World Tree's power surges."

"So why didn't they come to _me_ for permission?" The chibi-vampiress whined.

"Because you were playing Donkey Kong when they arrived." The robotic servant quipped.

Evangeline groaned loudly, trying to make herself more comfortable on the still-warm roof shingles of the building they were occupying. Chachamaru knew why Evangeline had come: She didn't want to spend another night alone in her cabin with nothing to do. Doing nothing in one's own home is not the same as doing nothing on a school roof at night. Often, in the past, Evangeline would lounge around different parts of the school at night, just to break up the monotony of her imprisonment. She was merely complaining now because she didn't think of this stakeout herself.

Chachamaru broke from her musing when a red aura flashed in her vision. Something was giving off a magical signature. Her vision was fine-tuned to pick up magical frequencies that normally lay hidden by the World Tree's oppressive magical aura. It would be impossible to detect a non-human or demon magical aura around the World Tree through normal means. However, her Magic-Vision could let her tune out the World Tree's signature, allowing her to survey the World Tree Plaza with relative ease.

"Master," she began, rising from her position. "Something has triggered my senses."

"About bloody time." Evangeline sighed, rising from her position. With a single leap, the vampire and her servant landed at the top of the steps of the plaza.

"There is something around the back that is giving off a powerful magical aura." She reported as her wrist-blade extended. If someone was trying to attack the World Tree, odds were that it was not friendly.

"Maybe it's still there." Eva whispered. Chachamaru could sense her master powering up her magic.

"Master, your powers are interfering with my sensors." Evangeline pouted as she released the magic she was building up, swearing profusely. "I don't think that Negi-sensei would appreciate those things you said about his father."

Slowly, Chachamaru circumvented the tree, wary of any attack that might come. There were no enemy mages or hostile swordsmen hiding around the far side of the tree, much to Evangeline's disappointment. However, there was something.

"What is that?" Eva asked, pointing at a puddle of liquid on the ground. Chachamaru de-activated her Magic-Vision, as the liquid was so highly concentrated with magic that it glowed a fluorescent green.

"The magical aura its giving off is something that I have never seen before." Chachamaru announced, passing her hand over the substance. "My sensors are not sophisticated enough to analyze this substance that thoroughly Master." Chachamaru replied, holding out her hand.

A slit opened up on her palm as a small tube extended out onto the puddle of liquid. A soft humming sound came from her hand as the tube vacuumed up the liquid into a storage container within her arm.

"I will bring this sample to Hakase in the morning."

"Screw that," Evangeline announced. "She was the idiot who told us to come out here. I say we barge in there and wake her up!" Chachamaru sighed, knowing fully well how vindictive her master could be when she was annoyed. "Hell, go drag the boya out of bed. It was his idea as well. Consider it an official order from your master!" She shouted before taking off in the direction of the Mahora Robotics Laboratory.

Chachamaru was not concerned about Evangeline waking up her creator. It was a Tuesday, so Hakase would be awake until two in the morning working on all manner of upgrades to her body. She mentioned that one of her new projects was an artificial stomach for Chachamaru. It would be a way for her to obtain and store large amounts of energy without having to worry about someone else winding her. Chachamaru was looking forward to it, because Hakase said it would include a set of taste buds. She had long since desired to see why her master enjoyed cup ramen so much, in spite of its lack of nutritional value.

Deciding that the front door would be a better approach, Chachamaru quickly made her way out to the dormitories, stopping quietly outside Negi's shared room. Sighing to herself, Chachamaru knocked raptly three times on the wood door. Her acute hearing picked up the sounds of shuffling inside the room, telling her that _someone_ was awake. However, Chachamaru was genuinely surprised when Yue opened the door, yawning and rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Cha-cha-chaaaaaaaaa-maru," the budding philosopher yawned. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Ayasa-san." The robot girl replied, calmly double-checking her internal GPS, ensuring that she was, indeed, at Negi-sensei's room.

"Nodoka-san, Paru-san and and I were helping Asuna-san study for her next test. Ron-san is asleep in our room."

"Oh, and how is that progressing?" Chachamaru asked as Yue opened the door.

"It would be best not to ask," Yue replied. "You'd feel less guilty."

"Chachamaru-san," Negi began, rising from his futon. "What time is it?"

"Currently it is twenty-seven minutes after the first hour of Wednesday morning," she replied. "However, an answer to Yue-san's question would be more logical. Exactly seventeen minutes ago, my master and I were investigating the disturbances at the World Tree. We discovered a substance, apparently left behind by whatever has been attacking the tree. I currently have a sample in my internal storage. My master wanted me to awaken you, as we are going to submit it to Hakase-san for analysis."

To Chachamaru's surprise, Negi did not go dashing off into the night, trying to make it to the laboratories as quickly as possible. Rather, he calmly helped the others into their night gowns. Chachamaru didn't respond to Negi's unpredicted behavior, considering it illogical to question, considering the circumstances. Once the five girls, and Negi were ready, Chachamaru led them calmly out of the dorms.

"I wonder if this will show us what has been attacking the World Tree." Nodoka said, trying to make conversation in the quite of the night.

"I don't care," Asuna yawned. "As long as we fight it during the day."

"Asuna-san," Yue sighed. "You need to get more sleep."

"You try getting sleep when you need to wake up at such an un-godly hour." The red-head half-shouted, half-yawned. It was then Chachamaru rationalized that the reason for Negi's subdued behavior was that he was still half asleep.

()()()

"Everyone please remain where you are," Chachamaru announced, holding up a hand. "Recently, someone broke into Hakase-san's lab. She has since increased security around the entire building, and she would prefer not to test out the new laser cannons on her classmates." The six of them gulped rather loudly as the thought of being blasted to electrons passed through their minds.

Chachamaru calmly walked up to the door and placed her hand on a new palm scanner. This opened up a new panel next to it, revealing a ten-digit keypad. Chachamaru quickly pressed a twenty-digit sequence, before looking directly into the optical scanner that had popped out of the wall at head-level.

"Chachamaru Hakase." She spoke, annunciating directly into a microphone. Suddenly, two massive cannons appeared out of the side of the building, aimed directly at the eight others. "And guests." She spoke, as if suddenly remembering the final lock to the combination.

After the nasty scare at the door, Chachamaru led the way through the rat maze that was the Mahora Robotics Laboratory, Complex A. Negi and company 'ohh-ed' and 'ahh-ed' at the wide variety of wonders and creations the lab's resident robo-technicians had created.

"Good evening Threepio-san, Deeto-san," Chachamaru greeted to two robots they passed in the hallway. One was a tall, gold-colored humanoid robot, while the other looked like a blue and white trashcan with rolling legs.

"Oh, good evening Ms. Chachamaru, it is a very pleasant night out." The gold robot replied. Threepio somehow spoke Japanese, however he sounded like an English butler greeting his master for the night. "Oh, is this the child teacher, Negi Springfield?" Threepio stepped past Chachamaru and bent down at the waist, offering his hand to Negi.

"Hello, I am C-3P0, human cyborg relations. And this is my counterpart, R2-D2." The trashcan robot wheeled forward, 'speaking' to Negi in a string of whistles and beeps. Negi's eyes were as wide as tea saucers as he took in the sight of the two robots.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, talking robots, been there, done that." Asuna replied, still more than half asleep.

"I assure you miss, that I am more than simply a robot. I have been programmed with the fluency in more than one hundred forms of communication, including Swahili and American Sign Language." Asuna simply yawned loudly and shoved her way past him.

"Well, I have never been so insulted in all my existence," he announced. "Normally people are quite impressed with me, though I don't understand why." He then turned his attention back to Chachamaru. "Ms. Chachamaru, my maker wanted me to remind you to tell your master that there will be a chess tournament next week, on the fifteenth. That is, if she is interested."

"I will pass the message along to my master." She replied, not divulging information about their visit.

"Come along Artoo," Threepio huffed, waving the smaller robot along. "You know, I don't understand humans sometimes. They're very complex creatures." Artoo replied with a series of beeps. Threepio turned and awkwardly kicked Artoo in the side. "Watch your language you overgrown pile of animated scrap. That sort of talk will get you deactivated. Really, I don't understand why Master Connor keeps you active."

"Was that _really_ See Threepio and Artoo Deetoo!" Negi asked, stars glowing in his eyes.

"They were created about two years prior, around the same time Hakase-san and Lingshen-san completed their work on me. Apparently they were going to be commissioned work, but circumstances did not allow them to be delivered." Chachamaru replied.

"That is so cool!" Negi shouted, bouncing up and down.

"Who were those two guys anyway?" Asuna asked, pointing down the hall to where the two robots disappeared.

"I'll tell you later Asuna." Konoka replied.

()()()

"I have never seen anything like this before!" Hakase announced. She had a sample of the goo from Chachamaru underneath a high powered microscope.

"Can you identify it?" Negi asked from his seat at her lab table. They had walked in on Evangeline dueling Hakase's newest chess computer, though dueling wouldn't be a good word for it. She had reduced it to molten slag after her third win. Thankfully, Hakase always kept a supply of snack food lying around her lab just in case of late night research sessions like this. Asuna had already eaten her way into a food coma.

"There is a large concentration of glucose, heavily saturated in water and oxygen. It's defiantly organic in origin." She tore her eyes from the microscope's eyepiece, kicking her rolling office chair across the lab towards another computer.

"The main problem is that there's no DNA, so I can't scan it into the database to look for a match."

"So what can we do?" Yue asked, looking up from her cup ramen.

"Well, I can run the molecules through the database, maybe that can bring up a match."

"Chachamaru-san said the sample was glowing." Nodoka informed her, looking over Hakase's shoulder as she busied herself with the substance. Its once fluorescent glow had dimmed to a pale shimmer.

"The magic content of this stuff is well within standard levels Nodoka-san," she replied, gathering a small portion of the sample into a test tube. "Although, when it's not sustained by an outside source or woven into a material properly, magic undergoes exponential decay."

"What does that mean?" Konoka and Negi asked simultaneously.

"It means that the magic in whatever that stuff is bleed out at a really high rate." Haruna told them.

"Woah!" Hakase shouted, recoiling back from the computer monitor she was looking at.

"What did you find?" Negi asked.

"The sample was relatively simple, so the analysis didn't take long. But I don't believe this."

"We wouldn't believe it either if you'd tell us what it is." Yue pointed out.

"Its tree sap."

"Tree sap?" Everyone echoed.

"That makes sense," she muttered. "The high quantity of glucose would be due to the natural sugar plants produce as their food. And the excess oxygen and water is simply the raw materials the tree needs in order to produce it."

"So Chachamaru found some maple syrup?" Konoka asked.

"No, it's not from a maple. More like an oak tree."

"But that still doesn't explain the magic Chachamaru detected." Haruna replied.

"Yes it does." Yue argued. "It's so obvious. The sap Chachamaru found is the sap from the World Tree itself!"

"But what was it doing outside of the tree?" Haruna asked.

"Whoever has been attacking the tree, is strong enough to rip holes in the tree itself," Hakase informed them. "Causing the sap to leak out."

"And that's what causes the power spikes," Negi finished. "Normally the magic inside the sap is gradually leaked out through a system similar to osmosis. However, once it is exposed to the air, it releases all of its magic rapidly, causing these power surges that we have been having."

"And because the magic is released so quickly, we don't have enough time to trace it before it fades from our scanners," Chachamaru continued. "Master and I must have just missed whoever is attacking the world tree by mere seconds."

"If they have enough power to physically rip holes in the World Tree, we are in trouble," Evangeline told them, standing up from her seat. "It would take more power than a modern tank to rip even the smallest hole in that tree. Whatever is doing this is packing some serious firepower."

"But master," Negi began. "If the tree is being physically damaged, why are there no wounds on the tree?"

"Because the magic inside the tree accelerated its growth, meaning it can heal the damage relatively quickly."

"So we know how they're attacking the tree," Yue stated. "But we still don't know with what, and why."

"This is starting to sound very dangerous." Konoka announced.

"More dangerous than you can possibly imagine," Evangeline told her. "If the sap continues to be exposed, the massive fluxuations in the magic grid around the campus will shatter every magical defense this school has like a pane of glass. In that instance, every person, demon, and foul beast that has been pressing in on the school boundaries will storm the grounds in an instant. Even with Takahata's power, they would be hard pressed to stop them, if at all."

Evangeline's prediction hung around them like a fog cloud. This was a genuine threat, not a training exercise or a well-intentioned extremist who didn't want to harm anyone. They were facing the very destruction of the shield that kept Mahora Academy and all of the innocent students safe.

* * *

It seemed a bit rushed, but I couldn't think of a way to split it up into decent-sized multiple chapters. I like to go for at least 2K words a chapter, so this is what we have.

Lets see if anyone can name BOTH cameos I wrote in.

Now, as far as my challenge goes, some people have accepted, but NO ONE'S written anything yet. Is there something wrong everyone? I'd like to take this opportunity to offer my assistance if anyone is having problems.


	18. Mystery of the World Tree Pt 8

Well, I've been indisposed for a week, family vacation'll do that to ya. So I hope this chapter's a decent apology for anyone who wanted an update.

As some of you may know, I have a new poll on my profile, one I think most of my readers should pay attention to.

I put quite a bit of elbow grease into this one folks, hope you enjoy it

* * *

The group spent the rest of the night in Hakase's lab. The girl genius did them a favor and ordered out from her favorite takeout place, footing the bill toward the Mahora Robotics Lab budget. They discussed, over udon and sushi, the different options they had at this time.

"As soon as it gets light out, we need to go directly to the headmaster about this." Negi insisted.

"I agree," Nodoka added, slurping down a few noodles. "With that creature roaming around, it's too dangerous to walk around at night. We don't know who sent it, or even what it is."

"Negi-sensei," Haruna began. "Would it be possible to alert the Kanto Magic Association? We could use their help in beating this thing."

"Hold on a second." Konoka interrupted, pulling out her cell phone.

"That won't work in here Konoka," Hakase told her, eyeing the cell. "This building is shielded against a variety of different waves, including the ones used to broadcast radio, television, wireless internet and cell phones."

Konoka pouted as she put away her phone.

"Why is that?" Yue asked.

"It's a security measure," Hakase replied. "Broadcast waves can't get out of the building, so no one can pick up any of our robots remote control transmissions. We had a problem a few years back, where one of our robots accidently locked onto an American fighter jet flying overhead. That was a real mess."

"But what about those waves coming in," Konoka asked. "I didn't get any reception."

"Again, security," the genius girl replied. "All of our internet, cable TV and phones are landlines. Somewhat primitive, but a landline is much easier to defend with a firewall than a wireless broadband connection. And the fewer resources we spend on protecting our servers, the more we can use in research and development."

"Chachamaru-san said that you had your lab broken into recently," Nodoka remembered. "What happened?"

"Nothing of substantial value," Hakase answered. "I collect old computer chips from around the world, and a few days ago, someone stole one of them."

Hakase brought up a few more images on her laptop. "The Pinacle 9000 Enhancer chip is a bit rare, considering they were recalled a few weeks after they were released. An average PDA has more processing power, really, but it's the principal of the thing. If someone can steal a computer chip from my lab, who knows what else they can steal."

"Do you know who did it?" Negi asked. Hakase calmly shook her head.

()()()

Hours later, Hakase saw them out of the lab. "I still have more work to do, so you will have to go to the Headmaster yourselves." She told them at the entrance to the lab.

"We understand Hakase-san." Negi told her.

"Good luck." She replied, closing the main door behind them. The seven of them began their way across the campus, just as the morning mists began to rise.

"I've never been out here this early before." Haruna gasped in awe. It was a surreal experience.

Large clouds of thick fog covered the campus, concealing everything on the ground in a suppressive blanket of grey. Behind them, the sun was just barley beginning to creep over the city, so the skies in front of them were still painted in the indigo and navy of night. Nothing made a sound inside the fog. Only the sharp clicking of their footsteps echoed around the empty campus.

"This is a bit spooky." Konoka whispered. No one dared to speak, and if they did, they talked in hushed undertones. Something about the stillness of the normally rowdy campus unnerved Negi and the girls. And the knowledge of a monster out roaming the campus only seemed to make their situation even scarier.

"Negi-sensei," Nodoka whispered. "Where are we?"

"I don't know Nodoka-san." Negi replied. Somehow, the area surrounding the group had grown much darker. No light seemed to reach them. The girls huddled around Negi, unspoken fear emanating from them.

"Wait a minute," Asuna realized as Konoka clung to her arm. "We're in the middle of campus, why are we so afraid?" The girls around her blinked, slowly realizing exactly where they were. "Chachamaru, don't you have GPS?" Asuna asked. Chachamaru blinked, before her ears' extended two slim antenna.

"We are within ten meters of the World Tree." She announced, somewhat astounded.

"See," Asuna announced. "We have nothing to fear. Didn't someone famous say that we only need to be afraid of being afraid?" Turning around, Asuna boldly marched off into the mist, humming to herself. The others stared at the spot where Asuna had vanished, astounded by her boldness. However, that astonishment was shattered as Asuna's ear-piercing scream cut through the mists.

"Asuna-san!" Negi shouted, as he and the other girls charged off after Asuna.

They found Asuna, lying on the ground. Her hands were propping her torso up as she laid on her back. Her mismatched eyes were locked onto something towering over her next to the World Tree.

A long time ago, Konoka had seen an American horror movie, called _Alien_. The first half of the movie involved a crew of a space ship being chased around by some unseen monster who was slowly killing them one by one. However, about halfway through the movie, the monster revealed itself. The same fear Konoka felt on the day she saw it, was now threatening to take over her system.

The beast was massive, nearly as tall as the trunk of the tree. Its wide, diamond-shaped head was adorned with two large, pulsating red horns. It had large, unnaturally green eyes, the color of badly made lime jello. It had no nose, but its mouth was terrifying. It bisected its head like an open wound, filled with row after row of sharp, deadly-looking teeth. Four large, curved fangs protruded from its mouth, making an eerie whistling noise as its breath passed between the gaps.

The rest of its body was equally terrifying. Its head was positioned on the end of a long, ropy neck, that undulated like some sort of snake, wiggling in the air. The neck was attached to a massive body, the size of a school bus. It looked like a solid mass, with deep muscles rippling and coiling beneath its grayish-silver fur. Its four legs were mounted the same as its head, attached to the ends of long, coiling limbs that seemed to have a life of their own. Each foot was just as large as any of the girls, embedded with three massive claws, as long as Setsuna's sword. A long, whipped tail coiled around the World Tree, nearly twice as long as its neck. It ended in a sudden point, as if someone had sheared off its real end, and filled down what was left into a lethal-looking point.

The Frankenstine-esque creature towered over Negi and his girls, eyeing Asuna like a slab of beef. The red-haired girl looked as if she was about to faint as she locked eyes with the beast. Not a sound passed among them as the monster eyed them all up. Suddenly, without warning, Asuna screamed at the top of her lungs. Konoka had heard Asuna scream before, often in surprise at what new thing Negi was doing to her. However, this time, it was a scream of pure, undiluted terror.

The monster replied with an equally terrifying roar. To Konoka, it sounded like something a dinosaur would have made, only amplified to an unbearable degree. It drowned out Asuna's screams, filling the void around them with its unnatural sound. They froze in place, to scared to stop the beast from lowering its head and plowing it straight into Asuna's chest. The monster's head rose as it completed its arc, sending Asuna flying a good twenty feet into the air, cutting off her cry of terror rather abruptly.

The thing re-positioned its head, towering over them, neon-blue saliva coating its razor-sharp fangs. Something inside Konoka seemed to snap as she was finally able to move. She backpedaled a few steps before her foot caught on an unseen rock hiding in the grass, tripping her. As she fell, she felt the bodies of Yue and Nodoka land on top of her, effectively pinning her to the ground. The monster seemed to sense more vulnerable prey in the three girls, as it choose them to tower over, sending large globules of its unnaturally-colored mouth-juice onto them. It roared again, drowning out a familiar voice that seemed to echo across the campus.

Before the monster could strike, a large band of pink-colored light that seemed to be made up of millions of cherry blossoms slammed into its neck, effectively canceling out any attempt at lunging for the three girls. The monster backpedaled, making the ground around the tree shudder with each step its massive feet took. An all-too familiar silhouette landed in front of the three girls, one which was currently sheathing a katana into a plain, unadorned sheath.

"_Set-chan!" _Konoka shouted, blinking back tears of relief and fear. The knot of panic in her stomach began to loosen; her protector had arrived. Setsuna simply turned to look at Konoka, offering her a small smile, as if to re-assure her that she was safe. However, in the blink of an eye, she turned to face the beast, her hand poised on the hilt of her sword. Although, it seemed unnecessary.

Just as the monster was about to regain its footing, two loud cracks pierced the air, causing the monster to shut its eyes as it screeched even louder; this time in pain.

"It just a bigger target." The cold, professional voice of 3-A's resident sniper/shrine maiden cut through the beast's howls like a hot knife through butter. Looking up, Konoka could see Mana level a gun that was nearly as big as she was. However, before she could pull off another shot, the massive monster leapt up off the ground, and disappeared.

Just like that, the same, still silence that had haunted the traveling group rushed back in, almost as quickly as the mist. Konoka paused, as if trying to process what she had just seen. Her heart was racing as her mind slowly clicked into place. A small, rational part of her mind was trying to decipher how a monster that big could get into Mahora and stay around undetected. However, the rest of her mind and body was currently occupied with having a small breakdown.

No one steps away from their first brush with death unscathed, and Konoka was no exception. Her small frame began to rack with shakes as her breath quickened. After-images of the monster's head leering over her played over every time she blinked, making her flinch even more. Her muscle's convulsions began to ease as a strong, warm arm began to envelope her shoulders. "Ojou-sama, are you hurt?" Setsuna's calm, level voice seemed to help anchor Konoka's frantic, panicked mind. She tried to speak, tried to make some sort of noise that would let her protector know that she did her job. However, the only sound that could escape Konoka's throat was a strangled sob as she buried her face in Setsuna's chest. The only thing she wanted now was her Setsuna, her guardian angel.

"Asuna-san!" Negi shouted, darting off into the mist in the same direction Asuna's trajectory took her. His heart was beating as fast as it could as he began to mentally scold himself: how could he have gotten so careless? Did the run-in with the demon teach him nothing? He could not afford to make the same mistake twice. His mind was racing, trying to imagine where Asuna could be, and if she was even alright.

"You seem to be looking for someone de-gozaru~."

The familiar voice halted Negi in his tracks, causing him to look up into the trees. To his immense relief, he saw Asuna among the leafy branches of one of the lesser trees behind the Plaza. She was held tightly in the arms of both Kaede and Ron Weasley, both of whom had equally large Cheshire Cat grins plastered across their faces.

"She had quite an interesting imitation of a bird." Ron quipped, helping Asuna situate herself on one of the sturdier tree brances.

"Although she needs to work on her landing, de-gozaru~."

Negi could barley comprehend the idea that Asuna was safe, even as she jumped down from the branch on her own accord.

"What the heck was that thing!" Asuna shouted, though her volume did not conceal the fear edged around her voice.

"I don't know Asuna-san." Negi replied, giving her the only coherent answer he could come up with.

"We were out on our early morning training run when we ran into Setsuna-san, de-gozaru~," Kaede announced.

"She and Mana sensed an immense spike in the World Tree's power. They also could see that you were approaching the Plaza, and sensed and ambush."

"It looks like they were right." Ron added, throwing a glance at the direction of the mammoth tree.

"Since when could you speak Japanese so well?" Asuna asked the red-haired Brit. It seemed like a fairly off-handed statement, considering the severity of their current situation. Ron, however, shrugged.

"It was easier for me to speak Japanese than it was for Kaede to speak English." He replied, nonchalantly.

"And I guess that she also taught you how to be a ninja too?" Asuna asked, still in a slight daze from her travel.

"Learning to be a ninja is hard," Kaede replied. "Learning to climb trees is easy." A stiff silence seemed to encompass them as Kaede's reply seemed to roll off them like water on a sheet of metal.

"I have no idea what that means." Asuna finally replied.

"Yo Negi," the resident dog-hanyo, Kotarou landed next to the startled British mage. "What the heck is going on here? I'm out for my morning run, and the next thing I know, I'm nearly run over by Kaede nee-chan, the red-head and nearly half of the Kanto Magical Association."

"We figured out what's been attacking the World Tree." Negi replied flatly. He had gotten over his previous astonishment and descended into his 'All Buisness' attitude. Kotarou, Kaede and Ron seemed to catch wind of his sincerity.

"Think I'd better go wake up Harry and Hermione," Ron announced, leaping down from the tree. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"I'll get the rest of the Ala Allba." Kotarou added, as he and Ron took off in the direction of the dorms. Negi raised his arm, as if trying to call them back, but Kaede placed a gentle but firm hand on his wrist.

"It is better to rally our comrades now, when we can, rather than them stumbling into this situation unaware, de gozaru~"

Negi paused, caught unaware of his student's argument. Kaede offered him a small smile and wink before letting his hand drop.

"We should get back to the others," Asuna announced. "We don't know if that thing'll come back."

"This one thinks that the beast will seek out other quarry this morning," Kaede reassured her. "No matter how large it is, it still hunts like any animal." Negi only nodded dumbly, still not picking up half of the things that came out of her mouth.

The three of them re-joined their classmates, to discover that their numbers had swelled. A large number of robed swordsmen were surrounding Konoka, Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna. Negi couldn't help but notice that Chachamaru was nowhere to be seen. Upon approaching the ring of blades, Negi instantly picked out a familiar face.

"Elushin-san!" He shouted, running up to his father's old friend.

"Negi-kun, I'm glad you're alright."

"Who are these people?" Asuna asked, eyeing the swordsmen.

"The finest bladesmen and charm-casters from the Kanto Magical Association," Elushin answered. "My father-in-law told me there were issues with the magical shield here, so I decided that it would be better if there were more people protecting the school."

Looking past the man, Negi caught a glimpse of Konoka, leaning heavily on Setsuna. Next to them, the Library Trio were being checked out by one of the charm-casters who had a familiar red cross stitched into the back of her robe, obviously designating her as a field medic.

"We are thankful no one was hurt," Elushin sighed. "But I wish we had arrived sooner."

"Where'd Chachamaru go?" Asuna asked the Trio, considering Konoka was currently indisposed.

"Once the mages arrived, Chachamaru left," Nodoka replied, having finished her impromptu field exam. "She said that we were safe."

"Considering who Chachamaru works for," Yue added. "It would be easier for her to remain out of site for now."

It wasn't long until Elushin called everyone to attention.

"Alright," he barked with the authority of a seasoned field officer. "Although Mahora is a friendly territory, we cannot lighten our guard. We do not know what monster was sent to attack, nor do we know who sent it. I want everyone to travel fast and light."

He then began to descend into formations and travel groups, most of which was lost on Negi. Somewhat dreamily, he followed Elushin off into the grounds, just as the mists began to clear. He was too scared to protect anyone. He again failed in his duty as both a teacher and a mage. He promised himself, as the main administration building grew near, that it would never happen again.

* * *

A thousand longer than I normally do.

Yes, NOW we're getting into the meat of the plot. I got the inspiration of my monster from the Digimon movie. You know, that evil virus Digimon. YOu know what I'm sayin'

I'll try to have my updates at LEAST once a month from now on.

And FTI: I'm OVER the ten-reviews-per-chapter. WIN!


	19. Mystery of the World Tree Pt 9

This is payment for delaying the last few updates so much.

Like I said, we're getting into the meat of this arc. And yes, I said ARC. We have only just begun everyone, so hang on tight.

Its gonna be a bumpy ride

* * *

Harry had seen a few smatterings of old war movies from the few times he suck out of his cupboard back in the Dursleys. He remembered one American movie, _Patton_, it was called, which opened up with the titular American General delivering a rather colorful pep talk to his solders. Right now, he felt transplanted in what could be called a convoluted shout out to that movie.

Ron had awoken himself and Hermione not long ago, telling them to get dressed quickly. He didn't say anything, but made it clear that the sooner they were ready, the better. He led them, just as the sun began to peak over the horizon, out to the headmaster's main office. There, his eyes met a rather interesting sight.

The headmaster was standing in front of his desk, in front of two rows of people. On his left, Harry recognized Takamichi, Takane and Mei standing among the crowd of people. To his right, were numerous strangers, though each one of them seemed to carry identical katanas, similar to Setsuna's. Against the far wall, directly in front of the headmaster, stood Negi and the rest of the Ala Alba. He quickly motioned them over to him, just as the headmaster began speaking.

"Over the past few days, the energy output from the World Tree have been spiking in ways that the shields encompassing the campus will not be able to endure. Half-an-hour ago, we discovered what was making these spikes." The headmaster paused, allowing the tension to rise. "An unidentifiable monster has penetrated our grounds, defiling the source of this campus' protection and threatening our students." Whispered murmurs began to spread among the crowd, slowly ground louder and louder.

"Sir," one of the mages began. "How exactly is this monster affecting the power output?"

"It is powerful enough to gouge the tree's bark, spilling its sap."

"This sap has more magic in it than most people can even imagine," Takamichi added. "With its exposure to the air, it is heavily corrupting the shields."

The headmaster nodded. "The more sap the beast spills, the weaker our shields get. I have spoken with members of the Technology Research Society. Factoring in the maximum amount of magical energy our shields can withstand, plus the total output of energy from the World Tree, we have but a week before the shields collapse entirely."

"Which is why we have called you today."

A middle-aged man stepped out from the crowd on the headmaster's right. His stern glare seemed to freeze everyone in place, quelling any . From the way he carried himself, Harry could imagine that he was someone extremely important.

"The defense of this school is the responsibility of both the Kanasi and the Kanto Magical Associations. We cannot simply stand by while this beast destroys the symbol of Japan's magical education." He allowed the statement to hang momentarily in the air, letting it sink into the amassed defenders of the school. "While this creature is both mysterious and powerful, we ourselves are no less powerful. We have the resources and knowledge required to defend this institution."

A rousing cheer went up from everyone. The headmaster and the man both smiled.

"The usual rules of engagement will follow," the headmaster announced. "Everyone shall report to their battle groups and await further orders from their Lieutenants. We will come up with a contingency plan _today_. I want every able-bodied member of the Mahora Defense Force fully armed and alert at all times."

"The same goes for the members of the Kanto Magical Association."

"Dismissed!" They shouted at the same time.

The people began to file out of the headmaster's office, before he held up a hand. "I want the members of the Ala Alba to remain behind please." He announced. Harry paused, looking at Negi, somewhat confused.

"That includes you three as well." He whispered. Harry stopped for a moment, somewhat surprised that they would be included in the plans. As the room cleared, Harry saw only the Headmaster, the man from the Kanto Magical Association, Takamichi, Takane and Mei remaining. He followed the rest of the Ala Alba up to the Headmaster, who resumed his place behind his large desk.

"This is a very difficult situation we are in right now," the headmaster told them. "We haven't had an attack on the school since Grindenwald threatened it over sixty years ago."

"Wait," Harry paused. "So that's-"

"A story for another day Potter-san." The headmaster replied, with a familiar twinkle in his eye.

"Right now," the man from the Kanto Magical Association began. "We need to rally our forces and prepare a plan to combat this menace."

"And as a part of that," Takamichi added. "We need to know where the Ala Alba stands."

"What do you mean?" Yue asked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione turned to the girl.

"I thought you were failing English?" Hermione asked her.

"I've activated some of the wards within my office," the Headmaster announced. "One of them is designed to allow every person within the ward to understand any language as if it were their own."

"A fairly useful tool for a headmaster with international students in it." Mei added.

"But my question still stands," Yue continued. "I thought Negi-sensei and Setsuna-san were members of the Mahora Defense Force."

"They are, but Negi's Minstra, the Ala Alba, is outside of my command." All eyes turned to Negi.

"I do not want any of my students involved with this Headmaster." Negi announced, standing up.

"May I ask why?"

"Because I do not want any of them involved with anything that could kill them. They are my students and it's my responsibility to defend them," He slammed his hands down on the desk. "I know that we need to defend this school, but it won't be worth it if any of them are injured or killed!" Telltale signs of tears began welling up in the corners of his eyes.

"You _idiot,_" Asuna cracked him in the skull with her chair and knocking him to the floor. "Not involved, how can you say something like that?"

"Asuna, this is different," Negi began, but Asuna cut him off.

"How different is this to saving Konoka-san from that weirdo charms seller, or stopping Chao-san from revealing magic?"

Nodoka stood up alongside Asuna. "We're still protecting our class and the people we care about Negi-sensei. We wouldn't have made those Pactio's if we weren't ready for something like this."

"Hallelujah!" Haruna shouted. The other girls nodded in stark agreement.

"But what about what happened just now," Negi shouted. "I don't want to lose _any _of you!" The girls paused for a moment, taken aback by Negi's statement.

"What about being prepared," Asakura asked. "Didn't Evangeline say that one hour of real-life battle is worth more than one hundred hours of training? We intend on helping you find your father Negi-kun, whether you want us or not."

"I can't believe I'm getting involved with this," Chisame muttered before stepping up next to Asakura. "You need to come off your high horse and look at things. Right now, there's some monster out attacking the school, and you don't want us to do anything? Don't get me wrong, I have no intention of fighting anything, but I think that your best bet against this thing would be everyone and their stupidity."

Negi stared, dumbfounded at his students. "I, I never wanted any of you to get involved with this," he confessed, falling to his knees. "All I wanted was to complete my certification."

"The best laid plans of mice and men often go awry." Yue told him, resting a hand on his shoulder. Harry was touched by the girls' devotion to their child teacher. He had obviously touched them in a very inspiring way. And something told him that their help would be needed if they were to succeed.

"Besides professor," Harry added. "Aren't there other things we can do during this fight? I mean, the more roles we fill, the more people we can have out fighting."

"That was going to be my next point," the Headmaster cut into the girls' little engaging conversation. "I am aware that few of you have combat-related Atrifacts. Yes Negi-kun," he replied to the boy's astounded look. "I have been aware that you have made Pactios with your students. Trust me, I won't be one who objects."

The Headmaster gave a rather perverted chuckle, awarding him leery glances from the assembled girls.

"What the Headmaster is trying to say is," Takane stepped in, taking over while the Headmaster began daydreaming. "You are correct Potter-san, there are roles that we would benefit from if you stepped in."

"Like what?" Hermione asked.

"Mostly communications and surveillance," Goodman answered. "Though if I remember properly, Chisame-san was a key player in the defense of Mahora during Lingshen's invasion."

Chisame flinched, growing red in the face. "I, it, well… It wasn't that impressive. And to be honest, I had the Iincho and Makie-san helping me."

"Regardless, the school's shields are monitored by the Technology department. Your skills would be most appreciated."

"I'll think about it," Chisame replied. "But I'll need at least two other people to help me. Preferably two people who wouldn't be missed on the battlefield."

"We'll do it," Hermione volunteered, raising her hand and Ron's as well.

"When did I decide this?" Ron asked himself.

"Just now." Hermione muttered.

"We could also use Harry-san for something equally important," Takamichi announced. "During the battle, we will need someone to stand by and watch over class 3-A."

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"The reason why is technically classified, but I figure you would prefer to have a personal hand in the defense of your classmates." Harry considered what he had just said. In the month-and-a-half since he came to Mahora, 3-A had quickly become a surrogate family for him. In spite of his language handicap, the girls had welcomed him with open arms, not caring why he had come to Mahora in the first place. They had become a healing balm for him, easing the emotion wounds he had and showing him that there were more to people than their personal aspirations.

"Do you really think that someone would be after them?" Harry asked. It seemed fairly dubious that they wanted someone to watch over 3-A specifically.

"It's better to be prepared than unaware." Takamichi answered. Harry nodded, mentally accepting the job. But it seemed like a good idea to keep an eye on the situation at hand before committing himself to anything.

"So this means that we may count on the Ala Alba?" Takane asked. Negi sighed, nodding reluctantly.

"Excelent Negi-kun," the Headmaster announced. Harry noticed there was a small trickle of blood staining his brilliant white moustache. "Takamichi-kun, Takane-chan, Mei-chan would you please show them to the Defense Force rooms, they should become acquainted with them." The adults nodded, escorting the students and Negi out of the office.

()()()

The rooms the Headmaster had mentioned were a set of changing and storage rooms for the members of the Defense Force. Oddly, the men's and women's rooms were on opposite ends of the campus, so they had to split up.

"There are more men in the Defense Force than there are women," Takane explained. "And we've had some cases of peeping, so it was decided to have them separated as much as possible. It also allows us to better answer calls, since we're not all concentrated in one area."

"I guess even as adults, men are still victim to the temtations of the flesh." Yue mused, regretting that she didn't bring along one of Satomi's cola drinks.

"No, Takane-sempai just got caught peeking on Takahata-sensei one too many times." Mei quipped.

"_That was supposed to be private!_"

The women's changing rooms were located inside a disguised abandoned school building just off the pool.

"The building is warded, so that way no female without a magical aura of some kind, or an invitation, may enter it." Takane explained, unlocking the decrepit-looking door. Inside was fairly impressive. After walking around a series of dividers, they walked into the main locker/changing area. Two walls were filled with rows of lockers, each one labeled. The tile floor had a small number of round, white-furred creatures running around, making sucking noises as they went.

"They're dust bunnies," Mei explained. "Imported from America. They help keep everything clean and as sterile as possible."

"They're so cute!" Konoka shouted, petting one as it scurried past her feet.

"They certainly help keep the messes down." Takane quipped, before explaining everything to Hermione in English while Mei showed the girls around.

"The lockers are enchanted so they can hold far more than they look." Mei announced, opening her locker. "I think I should change." She muttered, before unbuttoning her shirt.

To everyone's collective surprise, after stripping out of her school uniform, Mei pulled out a pink and black jumpsuit, which she then donned.

"What's that?" Asuna asked, pointing to Mei's new clothes.

"Oh this," she asked, twisting her body to better show off the jumpsuit. "It's an American Mage Survival Suit. Every American mage who is out of school is given one," Mei explained. "It's designed for both environmental survival and as battle armor. The material is charmed so that it stays at an optimal temperature, no matter how hot or cold it gets. Also, it can protect against a lot of energy-based spells."

"Energy-based?" Yue and Nodoka asked.

"Things like Magical Arrows, fire and lightning-based spells. The spells on the cloth help to reflect the energy that would otherwise be used to harm the wearer. It even protects against small amounts of blunt damage. But it can't protect you from something like a sword slash or a bullet." She added, somewhat morbidly.

"Where can you get something so stylish?" Asakura asked, snapping a few pictures of Mei. The American mage humored her a bit by striking a few modeling poses.

"Like I said, everyone in America is given one, but they're hard to come by outside of the U.S. Each one is tailor-made to suit the wearer, so they're exclusive to the states."

"I can imagine there is a large market for something like that." Chisame pointed out.

"Well, they're working on a new version of the Survival Suit," Mei announced. "I hear that once they do, they're going to start marketing them to other countries." Something seemed to be on the edge of Mei's voice as she announced this to everyone. The girls chalked it up to homesickness.

"If you guys ever visit America," Mei told them. "I could get you all suits, if you want."

"Yeah," Konoka shouted, pumping her fist in the air. "I wanna look super cute like that for Set-chan!" The raven-haired swordswoman in question blushed at the mention of her nickname.

"You need to remember that this isn't playing around. The welfare of our school and students are at stake."

"We heard you the first time," Haruna announced. "Now Mei, how much does something like this cost?"

"Two Hundred American dollars, but they're willing to negotiate."

Takane D. Goodman threw her hands in the air, sighing loudly at the antics of the younger girls. She only prayed that, in the end, she would not regret going along with the Headmaster's scheme.

* * *

Now, it has been brought to my attention, that people wanna see Harry Potter badass.

I agree, Rowling made him a bit of a pansy. However, he's not going to, right off the bat, kick everyone's asses. You need to walk before you can run. Be that as it is, it doesn't mean he won't pull some major ass-kicking of his own.

This story is bigger than you can imagine, so just be patient


	20. Mystery of the World Tree Pt 10

CLass has started once again. BUt I am determined to try and keep with my 'once a month' update pledge. I like keeping my audience happy.

This chapter is devoted to some important character development. I noticed that there's a trend in making Ron to be a selfish, sexist bigot. Well, what do you expect from living in a house with six brothers? However, a bigot Ron is NOT what I need, so this chapter is devoted to fixing that situation.

Now, as far as the langage thing goes, here's how it works: When I'm focusing on a character, the langauge they normally speak in will be in normal font. When they speak a diffrent language, it will be in italics. So lets say I was focusing on Ayaka, her Japanese would be in normal, while her English would be in italics.

Commit it to memory

* * *

Ron was impressed at what Mahora had to offer her defenders in terms of creature comforts. Large plushy animals to clean the floors, well maintained facilities, and a good dental plan. He followed Takamichi out of the changing area, just as the man's cell phone rang.

"_Classes will begin soon_," the white-haired man announced, after listening to the headmaster for a while. "In order to avoid suspicion, we think it's a good idea you four get to class." Ron simply shrugged as he followed Negi and Harry back out through the campus.

"_We should swing by the dorms so we can get changed_." Negi insisted.

"_Do we have to_?" Ron moaned, only half complaining.

"_Hopefully Chizuru-san is gone by now,"_ Kotarou sighed in Japanese. "_She always wants to dress me. It's embarrassing!" _To emphasize his point, he punched a wall, leaving a sizeable dent in the cement.

"What's eating him?" Harry asked, only being able to understand a few of Kotarou's words.

"His roommate likes him naked I suppose." Ron replied dryly. Harry paused, locking eyes with his best friend.

"I don't even want to know."

The trip back to the dorms was relatively easy. The distance between the dorms and the campus proper was just under a mile. The train was only because it was an easier way for the students to commute. But considering the training the four boys underwent daily, they were able to make the run back to their dorms in a relatively short time. And considering that their roommates were either in the process of getting ready for school, or not around, they didn't run into any problems. All-in-all, it was a rather boring continuation of a morning that had started off with a glorious bang.

Ron Weasley wasn't what one would call 'adventurous.' His tastes lay more within practical realms. While he didn't show it, he was rather perceptive. It was a trait that he grew up with, considering that four of his five elder brothers were pranksters from hell. He had long since learned how to analyze his belongings, remembering where he left everything. Granted, being with Harry and Hermione had dulled that sixth sense of his, but being around Kaede had begun to sharpen his mind.

He honestly had no interest in magical education. Listening to his father's stories had long since jaded him to anything the Wizarding World could teach him. Muggles were far more interesting; their ability to create was something no wizard or witch could ever hope to match. Wizards were only interested in magic. It took Muggles a century to go from where the British Wizarding World was now, to a society with commonplace technology that rivaled some of the things a wizard could do with a wand. Ron would blame his Muggle-philia on his family; the Weasleys had always had a history of Muggle fascination, especially considering that one of his uncles had tried and nearly succeeded in becoming a Muggle Chessmaster.

Granted, he never held his father's childish fascination. Rather, he had his grandfather's eye for detail. Long walks in the Muggle village nearby had allowed Ron to glean much more information about Muggles than any wizard could imagine. Of course, not everything Ron learned was true; he had to fill in many blanks that he recently discovered were false. Apparently Muggle movies were _not_ interactive, contrary to what those American Muggles lead him to believe.

Hermione often called him heavy-handed and crass. Ron rolled his eyes, thinking about his time back in Hogwarts. He grew up in a household with six other men. What exactly would she expect? In the Weasley household, you grew a pair well before your first tooth. What his family lacked in fortune, it made up for in wit. His two eldest brothers were heads of the largest Muggle porn racket in Europe, Asia and Africa _combined. _A slightly underhanded way of making money, but they were selling pictures, not bodies. Percy was a bit of a kiss-ass, but Fred and George made up for it in spades.

Granted, looking back at his four years in Hogwarts, he _was_ an ass. He blamed it on his upbringing. His contact with the opposite gender was limited to his sister and mother. A man, or boy in his case, treats an average female different as opposed to his mother. And as far as Ginny went, he and his brothers had a saying: "You're not a lady. You're nothing but a sister." Regardless, Kaede was swiftly knocking him out of his former sexist attitude. Having a girl routinely kick your ass would do that to you.

Ron snapped himself out of his mental reprive when he noticed that he was the only one not standing in the morning ritual. After humoring Negi, Ron sat back down and allowed his mind to wander as his English/Japanese professor went into his lecture on pronouns. While Negi had his back turned to the class, something hit his ear. With a calm, smooth motion, Ron removed the neatly-folded wad of paper from its perch behind his ear, and unfolded it just beneath his notebook.

A few days after Kaede had offered to train him, Ron decided that he needed to return the favor somehow. So, he decided to help Kaede learn English. However, his lessons weren't lectures or book exercises. His lessons included simple conversations and little word games they played while Negi taught the rest of the class. Today's game was apparently hangman.

Ron's grandfather always told him that the basics were the best place to start with anything. So, the first thing Ron made sure Kaede knew was the twenty-six letters that encompassed the English alphabet. Spelling and pronunciation shortly came after that, and Ron could hear her pronunciations sounded less forced. Granted she still couldn't speak English like Ayaka, but some progress was better than none.

Ron slowly pondered to himself, thinking about just how many eight letter English words Kaede knew. Sighing to himself, he wrote a small 'e' at the bottom of the paper, signifying his answer. Folding it back up, Ron focused a small bit of power into his fingertips. One of Kaede's many lessons was about creating 'Ki'. To be honest, it was hard. It required an inner mental focus Ron wasn't used to. It was the equivalent of weeks in Evangeline's resort before he could even raise a blip on Chachamaru's radar. Still, now that he knew what he was searching for, he was, painfully slowly, building up his Ki reserves.

Kaede showed him that objects infused with Ki had enhanced physical priorities. A kunai laced with its wielder's Ki had enough power to slice through steel like paper. A shiruken could fly twice as far and almost three times as fast when infused with Ki. And, of course, there were oodles of Ki-based techniques that Kaede promised to show him. But for now, Ron could muster up just enough Ki to enhance the paper's integrity. With an expert flick of his wrist, Ron sent the folded paper shiruken flying toward the other end of the room. It wasn't hard to learn how to rebound a normal shiruken off walls, the hard part was infusing the paper enough so that it was strong enough to survive the trip.

The Ki-laced projectile flew up towards the front of the room, narrowly missing the back of Yue's head as she sat back down from delivering her answer to Negi. It bounced off the wall just above the blackboard, ricocheting off the stone wall, aimed right at Kaede. The experienced ninja threw her arms back, stifling a yawn with her left hand, while her right skillfully nabbed the paper shiruken out of the air. She hid the note in her palm while Negi walked past, before opening it back up. Ron couldn't see what she was doing, so he decided to turn his attention back to Asuna chewing Negi out for calling on her in class. Infinitely more interesting than watching Snape berate the other three houses for existing.

It wasn't long before Kaede's shiruken was flying back at him. This time, with Negi's back turned to him, Ron calmly reached out his hand and caught the paper projectile nimbly in his fingers, before it could collide with his nose. Catching shirukens was just like throwing them, only in reverse. Another one of the handy not-ninja skills Kaede was teaching him. Ron smirked when he noticed that two of the seven blank spaces were filled in with his 'e'. That certainly narrowed it down a bit.

The two of them went back and forth with their game, soon catching the attention of about half the class. Ron was having just as much fun playing hangman as he was bouncing the shiruken off random parts of the classroom. It wasn't long before the girls who weren't paying attention to Negi's lecture were now paying attention to the flying paper making its way between Ron and Kaede. However, their game did not go unnoticed by Negi. At least, not directly.

Once or twice, Negi would spin around just as the shiruken made its way past him. He fixed his students with his best intimidating glare, which, to be honest, wasn't all that good. All it got him were a few giggles, and a lot of smiles that he could swear came off a group of cats who dined at the All Night Canary Buffet. Ron was just able to look innocent enough to avoid Negi's suspicion. He was used to playing the 'Not It' game.

However, no one could have predicted what came next. Apparently some of the other girls wanted to get in on the fun, so the three cheerleaders started throwing their own paper ball around. Soon after that, Yuna threw her own projectile at Makie. However, Baka Pink wasn't looking behind her, so the ball simply bounced off her head. Thankfully Setsuna was able to conceal it before Negi made his way over to her. This continued for a while, until at last, Murphy reared his ugly head.

Ku Fei, who had been keeping an eye on Negi, locked eyes with Ron and launched her own Ki-infused paper ball at him. However, she was still an amateur at the skill of Ki-infusion, so she put a bit too much into it. And by 'a bit too much,' I mean enough to dent the leg of Ron's desk.

"_Ku Fei-san_!" Negi shouted, spinning around at the sound of the crumpling metal. "_May I ask exactly why you dented Ron-san's desk_?" Everyone now turned to watch the kenpo mistress defend herself against her teacher.

"_I ask him some-thing?_" She replied in her usual broken Japanese.

"_And what something was that_?" Negi asked, kneeling down to pick up the ball of paper. After Negi had unraveled the crumpled note, he blanched.

Everyone turned to look at Negi just as he began stammering. "_K-k-k-ku Fei-san, why would you ask this?"_ From Ron's point-of-view, it looked like the child-teacher's brain was about to shut down.

"_I needed it." _Ku Fei replied.

"_But you're not supposed to need it at your age!" _Negi shouted, accidently flinging the paper across the room. Before he could stop him, Ron snatched the paper just as it drifted by him. With a snap of his wrist, Ron straightened the paper out so that the message, written with what looked like a fading pen, could be read.

"Ron, you have penis?"

Ron couldn't stop staring at the curious message. For one thing, it was written in the same style of broken English that most of the girls wrote in. Two, was Ku Fei asking him if he was a eunuch, cross dresser, or was she giving herself to him? Neither one of those three were pleasant options. For some reason, Asakura and Haruna were both standing over Ron, looking at the message.

"_Ha, you owe me!"_ Asakura shouted, holding out an empty hand toward the manga artist. Grumbling to herself, Haruna dug twenty meal tickets out of her pocket, depositing them in the reporter's hand.

Negi continued to have his own personal meltdown, while the note quickly made its way around the class.

"_I mean pen-is,_" Ku-Fei shouted, trying to get her point across. _"Pen-is!" _Looking around fervently, she looked down at Nodoka's desk, and snatched something off her desk.

"_Pen-is!_" She announced, holding up three black pens she had taken off Nodoka's desk. Everyone gazed up at the writing implements Ku Fei held in her hand, before Haruna broke down into a fit of laughter.

"_But why did you write it in English?"_ Ayaka asked, having clamed herself down once she realized Ku Fei's dramatic spelling error.

"_We are in English, no?_" Ku Fei clarified, tilting her head to one side.

Ron rolled his eyes, not finding this situation the least bit funny. Well, maybe if she had done it to Harry. Regardless, Ron finished up Kaede's hangman puzzle while Ayaka and Chizuru began the impossible task of calming Negi down while Haruna began to berate Asakura for the wagered tickets back just as the class descended into the mass chaos it was famous for. This class really was insane.

* * *

So that's my Ron Weasley Characterization. Did it make sense to everyone?

I'm trying to keep this story paced. I'll get into the juicy action soon, don't worry. But for now, I was wondering something:

YOu think this chapter is worthy of a spot on TV Tropes 'Crowning Moment of Funny' page?

And on a related note, this week, my friends and I will begin our own LETS PLAY of Okami. It will be availiable on YouTube, so tune in to see us make fools of ourselves


	21. Mystery of the World Tree Pt 11

The last chapter got so many reviews that I shifted into overdrive with this chapter. I know everyone's anxious about getting to the fight, so don't worry, next chapter WILL BEGIN THE NEW BATTLE FOR MAHORA!

* * *

After Ku Fei's adventure in mistranslation, the day slowed to an almost agonizing crawl for the members of the Ala Alba. The looming threat of a monster seemed to diminish the lessons in Feudal History they were sitting through. Though, for some strange reason, Asuna seemed a bit, focused, on her lessons. More so than usual to be precise. However, before Konoka could ask her about it, Takahata walked into the room, just as the final bell rang.

"Negi-kun, the headmaster sent me to fetch you and the members of the English Research Club," he announced in his usual monotone. "He wanted to discuss that issue you brought up to him this morning." Without missing a beat, Negi gathered up his teaching supplies before bowing to the class.

"Make sure you all get home safe and don't stay out to late everyone." He announced, before he followed Takamichi out the door with the rest of the Ala Alba following close behind.

"We have come up with a concise plan of attack for dealing with this monster Negi-kun." Takamichi whispered as the group made their way through the school. Negi gulped to himself; all his previous battles had been more stir-of-the-moment scraps that he faced head on without much planning. The anticipation of what was to come had been grating on his nerves all day.

"I hope that my students won't be placed in much danger." He replied, more to himself than to Takamichi. "Have faith Negi-kun," the white-haired man sighed.

"Everything will turn out alright."

Along the way to the headmaster's office, the Ala Alba was joined by Takane and Elushin, both of whom had serious etched into their features.

"I understand that you have a plan Takahata-sensei?" Takane asked. Takamichi simply grunted a small laugh, placing his hands into his pockets.

"When have we ever let you down?"

()()()

The headmaster's office had not changed in the eight hours since they left it. The only difference was that there were now only six people and the headmaster, as opposed to the massive crowd that was in this morning.

"Takmichi-kun, my son-in-law and I have developed our strategy for dealing with this threat." The headmaster announced, automatically jumping into the situation at hand.

"In three days time," Takamichi picked up. "We will have our annual campus blackout. This year, we will extend the usual two hours into the entire night. Because of the mandatory curfew imposed during the blackout, we will not have to worry about any prying eyes."

"Won't any of the students wonder about the extension?" Someone asked.

"We'll pass it, and any collateral damage done by the fight, off as the beginnings of new renovations for some of the school buildings." The headmaster quipped.

"Now, in order to contain this fight, we're going to need a twelve-point, double-layer shield." Elushin announced. Everyone began muttering to themselves, astounded at the proposed protection.

"But sir, that will weaken our front-line offence by over fifty percent."

"It would, if we only used our current spellcasters," the headmaster sighed. "However, this time, we have two secret aces." He looked up, locking eyes with Konoka and Negi.

"Grandaughter," he began, his voice thick with remorse. "I know that our family has hidden the magical world from you. But I have seen you continue to grow and blossom into a powerful mage, just like your mother." Konoka blinked, before her face exploded into a deep, crimson blush. "While I am loathe to even consider allowing you to join in this fight, the role you can play would greatly aid in our struggle." Before he could finish, Konoka thumped her fist on the desk.

"I will do whatever it is you need me to do grandfather!"

Both Elushin and the headmaster sighed, seemingly relieved for some reason. "We were hoping you would say that." Elushin muttered.

"But what do you need us to do?" Negi asked.

"It's simple," Takamichi began. "The shield we intend on creating will consist of twelve mages arranged in a rough circle around the battle area. This will serve to not only pen the beast in, but to hide it from outsiders. Now normally, the headmaster and Elushin-san would be part of the circle. However, we decided that, since they are two of the strongest fighters here, we needed them on the front lines more."

"So you want Konoka-san and I to take their places." Negi finished. The headmaster nodded solemly. "It is not a complicated position, almost any mage who has mastered the basic fire spell can support a ward shield circle. The problem is that it requires so much magical energy that only a select few can maintain one for so long."

"And since Negi-kun and I have such strong magical reserves," Konoka concluded. "It makes us ideal for the position."

"But headmaster," Negi began to protest. "My skills lie in front-line offence. Who will protect my students if I'm not there?" At this point, Takane began to laugh.

"Negi-sensei, for such a strong mage, you are rather inexperienced."

"That's right you idiot," Asuna shouted, summoning her buster sword. "We've all seen combat before, we're not a bunch of simple-minded greenhorns!"

"Speak for yourself." Yue and Chismae muttered simultaneously.

"Kagazakura-san, may you please reframe from summoning artifacts without good reason in my office." The headmaster sighed.

"Asuna-chan is right Negi-kun," Takamichi added. "Each one of your students have roles only they can fill. And we have taken it upon ourselves to ensure that they will have as much protection as we can offer them."

"Well, what are these roles Takamichi?" Negi asked.

"If you give us a moment," Elushin sighed. "We will tell you."

"Now," the headmaster pulled out a long scroll. "The first thing is intelligence and communication. I understand that both Miyazaki-san and Kazumi-san both have artifacts that will make them critical to this assignment." Asakura and Nodoka glanced at each other. "We don't know just what this monster will be capable of. And due to its size, we will need as many eyes on it at all times."

"You can count on me headmaster." Asakura announced, cracking her knuckles. "Also, we will need an ironclad communication channel between the battle and our forces placed outside the shield. We need to make sure that this monster isn't being used as a distraction."

"H-how would I do that?" Nodoka asked.

"Your ___Diarium Ejus can read minds," Takamichi reminded her. "If you maintain a mental link with some of the lieutenants stationed outside the shield, we can keep an eye on the battle within, and the situation without." Nodoka blinked and cocked her head to one side, as if to say 'oh right.' _

_"__One of the most important roles a solder can have is the defense of a critical resource. In this case, since the monster will not have access to the twelve mages generating the barrier, defense of Miyazaki-san and Kazumi-san takes next priority over the front lines. For this, I am appointing Takane-chan, Mei-chan along with Ayase-chan and Satome-chan." Yue nodded, while Haruna whooped loudly, throwing her fists into the air, causing the rest of the people in the room to mutter at Haruna's display of immaturity. _

"The school's shields will also need in-depth monitoring," Takamichi added. "Like we said this morning, we want Chisame-san, along with Ron-san and Hermione-san to monitor and defend the shields, should it be necessary."

"I still don't understand why I need to do this." Ron muttered.

"Look at it this way," Kaede replied. "It will be great training."

"I thought you weren't being trained as a ninja." Hermione asked.

"I'm not," Ron answered. "It's not-ninja training."

The headmaster cleared his throat before Hermione could continue arguing with Ron. "I was hoping we could have some backup for the shield monitoring."

"We're here old man."

The headmaster's bay windows flew open, allowing Chachamaru, who was carrying Evangeline, to fly in. The crowd continued to mutter, mostly things about allowing such a demon to participate in the upcoming battle.

"I'm not here to enlist in your militia you half-wits," Evangeline shouted as Chachamaru placed her on the floor. "I'm here to deliver Chachamaru, and my price tag for letting the crotchety old bastard use her." She handed Takamichi a sheet of paper, which had a list of items that she was apparently demanding.

"Ten pounds of frozen shrimp, a Lay-z-boy massage chair, and a year's subscription to _Playgirl?_" Takamichi read off.

"And that's not even half the list." Evangeline replied, adding a sly smirk. The headmaster took the list and stamped it 'approved' without hesitation.

"We require Chachamaru's interface in order to maximize our defense of the shields. I will pay any monetary price for the ability to defend my students."

The meeting continued, with the three men giving orders to the rest of the Ala Alba and the lieutenants assembled. Asuna would be joining Ku Fei, Kotaro, and Mana on the front lines, while Kaede and Setsuna would be responsible for defending Negi and Konoka from any outside attacks.

"Finally there is one last issue we need to discuss," the headmaster began. "The defense of Class 3-A."

"You said that you wanted me to take care of them," Harry reminded him.

"Correct." The headmaster nodded. "Your class represents a significant investment in the future of both this school and Japan itself. For reasons I cannot explain, it is of vital importance that the class have some degree of protection."

"Headmaster," Negi interrupted. "I would like to nominate Akira-san and Yuna-san to help Harry protect my students."

"Is there any specific reason?" Takamichi asked.

"Well, even though they are members of my minstra, they have had little to no combat training. But I know that they want to help in some way." The headmaster nodded.

"Very well, I will record them as official, alongside Harry-kun. That way the faculty won't be suspicious of anything strange happening around them." The headmaster rose. "Now unless there are any more points we need to discuss, this meeting is adjourned," he banged his cane on the floor with a sharp 'crack'. "In three days, we will fight to defend our school and our students. I want everyone rested and ready for the fight."

The lieutenants rose to leave the office, while the Ala Alba began to chat amongst themselves. However, Negi caught Evangeline's eye.

"Master," he ran out after her as she left the office. "Why are you allowing the headmaster to use Chachamaru."

"And what makes you think I have a reason?" She asked, eyeing him.

"Well, I've learned that you have a reason for everything you do, even if it is a stupid one." Negi missed the icy stare that Evangeline impaled on him.

"Fine, I do have a reason. In spite of my utter hatred of this school, I actually do enjoy living here. Its relatively comfortable, the food is a bit above average, and I get to terrorize as many schoolgirls as I can find. However, all that goes away if the school gets blown to Kingdom Come."

"So why aren't you fighting with us?" Asuna asked. Evangeline jumped, and axe-kicked her into the floor.

"I know you're a Baka Ranger, but just how stupid are you?" She shouted as Asuna picked herself up out of the crater she left in the floor. "First off, my power is still sealed because of that fucking curse Nagi used on me," she shouted. The child-vampire took a deep breath and calmed herself down. "Second, I still despise this school, regardless of how many creature comforts it offers. So even _if_ I was at my full power, or even at half my power, this school still doesn't warrant enough for my full attention."

"I thought it was because you had your reasons to keep us alive?" Ron asked, appearing right behind her.

"You were so slow, I could have picked you off with my eyes closed." She whispered.

"No, Chachamaru has nothing to do with me keeping you all alive," Evangeline announced. "Follow me." With that, she turned and strode off down the hallway.

"Master wishes to have a private conversation with Negi-sensei and the rest of the Ala Alba," Chachamaru announced. "It would be wise to do as she wishes." With an unspoken agreement, the entire group followed her, curious as to what wisdom the petite seductress would wish to bestow on them.

"Konoka-san," Nodoka began, drawing level with the resident white-mage. "Your grandfather mentioned your mother being a mage." Konoka turned and nodded.

"I figured my mom was one, but I haven't spent enough time with my family for them to tell me more about her."

Nodoka nodded. "You never seem to mention her."

"I know," Konoka replied, turning to stare off into space. "My mother was a very nice woman, someone I wish I can grow up to be." The heiress turned back to the bookworm. "She's in a better place, but I know that I'll see her again." The entire group, overhearing Konoka's conversation, paused to look at her. "Maybe I'll get to introduce her to all of you."

"I didn't know Konoka could be so morbid." Haruna whispered.

"I guess she has been hiding her pain of her mother's death for some time." Yue replied, having been caught off guard by her classmate's answer.

"I wasn't aware of Konoka-dono's situation de gozaru~." Kaede whispered to Setsuna. For some reason, the raven-haired swordswoman was able to maintain her stoic demeanor.

"Well, it happens more often than we like, but sometimes it is a necessary sacrifice."

"I'm just surprised she hasn't brought it up before." Ron added.

"What ojou-sama wishes to discuss is her own business."

()()()

It wasn't long before Evangeline had led the Ala Alba back out to her cabin.

"Just so you all know, my resort is now off limits until this monster issue is resolved." She announced.

"_Why_?" The entire group shouted.

"Because you need to start weaning yourselves off using such a powerful device to train up right before every battle," she insisted as Chachamaru unlocked the cabin. "Not every fight you have is going to be at your convenience!" With that, Evangeline turned her back to them as they entered the cabin, officially closing the matter.

"You are going to need to be careful," she told them, once they were all settled. "This isn't as simple as a yokai or a demon. As far as I know, the monster you described is unknown to both mundane and magical research."

"So, what is it then?" Asakura asked.

Evangeline sighed, reclining on her couch. "I can think of one of two possible explanations, neither of them are particularly pleasant."

"Well?" Setsuna asked.

"Are any of you familiar with M-Theory?"

Yue raised her hand. "That's the theory that there are a multiple number of universes in existence, most of which would not be inhabitable by humans."

"It's not just a theory," Evangeline announced. "There is irrefutable evidence that such universes exist, and they are linked to this one in such a way that it is possible, difficult, but possible to travel between them."

The entire group was flabbergasted. Hermione seemed to be going into hysterics once Negi translated what Evangeline said. "In fact, there is a group of inter-dimensional travelers currently living under the care of the North American Magical Association. Strange little bastards they are." Hermione began asking Negi a few things in rushed English.

"What Hermione-san is asking, is, are you saying that Mahora is being invaded by inter-dimensional forces?"

"Where's a crowbar when you need one." Chisame muttered.

"It's a possibility, but not the only one I'm considering." Evangeline announced.

"The other one is just as bad. Tell me, how many of you are familiar with Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"You watch it?" Haruna shouted.

"I need something to do on Saturday mornings," Evangeline muttered. "So tell me Haruna, what is a Chimera?"

Haruna paused, and blanched. "It's a monster created by fusing different animals together."

"That is something else you could be facing. The problem is that it takes an incredible number of man-hours, power, and funds in order to create even a simple Chimera. If a Chimera that big was created, then we're facing some organization with more resources than all of Wall Street put together."

"I have a bad feeling about this." Negi muttered, effectively summing up everyone's feelings about this fight.

* * *

I enjoy leaving little tidbits for my readers. Lets see if anyone can pick out the secret in THIS chapter.

I'm using this chapter to set myself up for future plot elements. Foreshadowing is always a good thing. So is TV Tropes, where I get most of my inspiration from.

Now, I can see that everyone is waiting for me to have Harry take a level in badass. Well you people will need to wait. After this arc, Harry will begin his Mage training, so patience is a virtue.

Remember, reviews are a good insentive for me to update quickly.


	22. Mystery of the World Tree Pt 12

I promsed everyone I'd do at least monthly updates. So here it is. One October chapter.

This is the beggining of the end for this arc. That's all I'll say.

* * *

No three days had ever gone by so fast in Harry's life. Since they were banned from Evangeline's resort, there was no extending the days into weeks, like they normally did. Rather, their spare time was spent locked in their rooms, watching Negi teach Konoka everything she needed to know about maintaining a shield ward. While most of the 'energy control' and 'mental focus' went over Harry's head, the brown-haired mage-in-training seemed to understand it well enough.

Harry was spending his three days mentally reviewing all the spells he learned for the final task of the Triwizards Tournament. While the Point-Me spell would be generally useless, he hoped there would be no call for him to stun or reduce anything. Still, a nervous knot began to form in his stomach as they drew closer to the impending battle.

Finally, Harry stood at the bay window in the 3-A dorm's main lounge, watching the last traces of light peak out over the horizon. In five minutes, the members of the Ala Alba, sans Yuna, Akira and himself, would make their way out to the World Tree Plaza, where they would wait until Hakase's sensors would detect the monster arriving for its nightly feeding. After that, the attack would begin.

"Feeling alright Harry?" Hermione asked, placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Nervous, that's all." He replied.

"This must be how you felt before the tasks last year."

"And before every Quidditch match." He added.

"Don't worry mate," Ron joined, clapping him hard on the other shoulder. "We've got the easy jobs. All you need to do is sit here and make sure the girls don' hurt themselves."

Harry chuckled, in spite of himself, while Hermione shot Ron a scandalized look. It felt good to know that this time, he'd have his two best friends at his back, even if they were going to be somewhere else.

"Its time." Negi called out, motioning to Ron and Hermione. With a last look at his two friends, Harry watched them go off and join the child teacher, along with half of the class. It seemed rather odd to Harry, watching the motley collection of schoolgirls assemble around the red-haired mage. With what he had seen during their training sessions, Harry would be willing to bet that these girls, given enough of a head start over Voldemort, could give the Death Eaters a credible run for their money. To be completely honest, Harry hadn't seen more impressive magic of any kind when Negi unleashed a devastating spell combo during his combat practice with Evangeline.

As he watched the collected Minstra make their way out the door, the knot in Harry's stomach began to loosen. Maybe Ron was right, maybe this _was_ the 'easy job'.

()()()

"Bloody hell." Ron gasped, looking around the room. The walls were lined with computer monitors and consoles, each one with a variety of buttons and switches. A sheer orchestra of beeps, tones and whistles emanated from the computer equipment. From the far end of the room, Hakase and Chisame were bent over one console in particular.

"Ronald close your eyes!" Hermione shrieked, slapping one of her hands over the red-head's eyes.

"What is it now Hermione?" Ron sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Chachamaru, may I ask why you're naked?" She shouted, her voice cracking at the octave she was hitting.

"Her clothes block most of her access ports, so in order to fully sync with the school's mainframe, she can't be wearing them." Hakase turned to address Hermione.

"But isn't it indecent for her to be just, _lying_ there naked?"

"Well, considering that she lacks what one would call, inappropriate parts, she doesn't exactly have that issue."

"So can I look now?" Ron asked, gently pulling Hermione's hand off his eyes."

Chachamaru was, in fact, not wearing any clothes. She was lying in a chair with dozens of wires connected to her body in a variety of places. Her eyes were closed, and she seemed to be humming quietly, as if she was in a deep trance.

"I've shut down most of her higher cognitive functions to give her more processing power for overseeing the school's barrier defenses." Hakase told them.

"So can we get on with this?" Chisame asked. She was dressed in a bright-pink schoolgirl outfit, holding a star-topped wand in her hand, with six mice floating around her head. "If you two get over here, we can take our position."

Ron and Hermione walked over to Chisame. Once they were within arm's reach of her, a bright magical circle began to glow around them.

"I've linked my scanners in with the barrier monitoring systems. You should be able to see the monster when it gets within range."

"Thanks Hakase-san." Chisame replied, before Ron, Hermione and herself slumped to the ground.

Sighing to herself, Chisame opened her eyes and immediately called up three ethereal computer screens and keyboards. However, her concentration was broken by the sounds of two astonished wizards.

"You guys take over for me," Chisame sighed, motioning to her flying mice. "I've gotta explain some things to the noobs."

Chisame was not new to, what she called, 'The Internet Ocean.' However, Ron and Hermione had little to now experience with the internet, and about as much experience underwater as well. So, naturally, they were in a state of near panic.

"What are we doing here," Hermione gasped. She held her hands up to her mouth. "And how can I be breathing?"

"This is cool." Ron shouted, floating past the two girls.

"We're not actually under water you nitwits," Chisame sighed. "This is simply a representation of the internet around Mahora. It's not real." Hermione blinked, portraying her confusion to Chisame.

"Can we fight in here?" Ron asked.

"That's why I brought you two here." The tech-otaku sighed.

"Cool!" Roun shouted, jumping to the sandy floor. Once his feet hit bottom, however, something strange happened. Originally, he had been wearing his Mahora uniform. But once the light faded, he was revealed to be wearing loose, beige colored pants and a matching, sleeveless tunic. Around his waist was a belt, studded with several kunai and shiruken.

"Because this isn't 'reality'," Chisame sighed, adding air quotes around 'reality'. "You're not bound to the same laws of physics. So feel free to change out of that crappy uniform and into something you can fight in."

Hermione stood there for a moment, before a similar light surrounded her. When it faded, she was standing in the red pants and white top of a miko shrine maiden. Secured in her waist sash was a wooden boken, which she drew with a defiant flick of her wrist.

"Cosplay, huh?" Chisame sighed.

Hermione blushed and nodded. "Sailor Mars is my personal favorite."

"Stop by my room sometime, I've got a lot I can show you." Chisame snarked.

"Chisame-sama," one of the mice-summons shouted. "We're detecting a large object approaching the World Tree Plaza!"

"Did you get that Chachamaru?" Chisame shouted, seemingly to no one.

"I have relayed the message to Hakase-san."

Out of nowhere, Chachamaru appeared, dressed in a rather flamboyant French maid outfit.

"Where did you get that?" Ron asked, chuckling to himself.

"Master prefers me to wear this while I'm serving her around the house."

"That vampire chick is downright scary sometimes." Chisame muttered.

The internet sea shook with a loud rumbling. The three humans and one gyroid looked overhead, to see a massive shape pass over them. Not a word passed between them as they were cast into its shadow.

"What on earth is that?"

"That, is the thing everyone else is going to be fighting," Chisame replied. "Our job is to tell everyone where it is."

All eyes were fixated on the massive beast as it idly swam through the sea.

"But I don't understand how that thing can be here, and in the real world at the same time." Hermione blankly stated.

"That is simply a representation of the monster within the school's defense network," Chachamaru announced. "We cannot harm it, and it cannot harm us."

An immense sigh of relief passed through the group as Chisame turned back to her monitors. "The shield's up everyone." She announced, as a web of white lines suddenly covered the monster. "Now for the hard part," she announced. "Waiting."

()()()

Asuna gulped loudly as a familiar roar split the air. Out of nowhere, the same monster that attacked her three days ago shifted into focus. It looked just as terrifying as it did that night. As if to console herself, she tightened her grip on her buster sword.

"It's been a long time since I've fought something like this." The level voice of Takahata seemed to calm Asuna's nerves.

"Did you ever fight something like this with Nagi-san?" Asuna asked.

"We fought dragons, griffons, and more than our fair share of summons," he replied, as the monster began raking its claws across white dome of the shield that now imprisoned it within the World Tree Plaza. "But this is something new."

"Everyone," the headmaster's voice boomed out over the crowd of people gathered. "Remember your training. We are many, it is but one. We will fight for this school. We will fight for our students," overhead, a massive ball of lighting struck the monster square in the face, sending it reeling back on its long neck. _"We will fight for our future!_"

A thunderous roar from the collected warriors seemed to drown out the beast's roars of pain. Asuna's heart felt light as she leveled her blade.

"It's payback time!" She shouted, before charging the monster down, Takahata right next to her.

"Kyaa!" Asuna shouted, swinging her massive blade down on the fleshy part of the beast's foot. It rebounded off the thick fur, hitting the monster's ankle with a soft *thump*. As if detecting the nuisance, the monster's foot began to turn, aiming its lethal claws at Asuna. Channeling her magic energy into her feet, Asuna leapt up, narrowly dodging the razor edges of the beast's talons. As Asuna came back down on the other side of the monster's appendage, Takamichi's fist came down hard on its foot, accompanied by the audible sound of several bones breaking. As the beast began to roar in pain, Death-Specks back flipped off the foot, landing back where he started.

Not to be outdone, Asuna spun, her blade resting on her shoulder like a baseball player at bat. Putting as much of her Kanka into her arms, she swung with as much strength as she could muster. She was rewarded by the thick, meaty sound of the blade burying itself into the monster's Achilles tendon. However, her celebration was cut short, as the blade was forced out as the injury began to heal over.

"Oh shit." Asuna swore, before leaping away, just as the monster swung its foot back around.

"This isn't gonna be easy." She muttered, landing next to Takahata.

"It has a regenerative healing ability." He noticed, watching others begin to assault the monster. It was so big, it didn't even need to move, only flail its massively long limbs around to deflect attacks. And those attacks that did manage to penetrate its moveable defenses barley seemed to scratch it.

"It must have a magically reinforced body." Asuna reasoned.

"That's not all it has." Takahata announced grimly.

The monster began to shake his body, its fur billowing and swaying with the force of the shakes. From the depths of its fur, smaller creatures, about the size of dogs, began to leap. They were low-slung, with four spider-like appendages. They let out hellish shrieks as they began to crawl over toward the mages. The swordsmen within the groups stepped up, parrying the newcomers attacks with defiant cuts and blows. Asuna looked from the encroaching monsters to the beast they were supposed to be fighting.

"Why is it never easy?" She asked, brandishing her blade.

"Once more into the fray Asuna-chan?" Takahata asked.

"Of course Takahata-sensei."

()()()

"This is defiantly not good." Chisame muttered, watching the battle overhead. Hakase had rigged the sensor devices so they allowed Ron, Hermione and her to watch at least a simplified version of the battle at the World Tree. Thankfully, everything seemed to be quiet.

"All shields are operating at maximum capacity," Chachamaru announced. "No threats detected."

"Too quiet if you ask me." Ron muttered, spinning a kunai on his finger.

"Shouldn't we be thankful that no one's trying to attack?" Hermione asked as she practiced a kata Setsuna taught her. A loud beeping caught everyone's attention.

"You need to stop making stupid predictions Hermione." Chisame muttered.

In the distance, they saw a mass of aquatic animals gathering together. "Shit," Chisame swore. "Some of those are cyber attacks, and some are physical invaders."

"What are we supposed to do?" Hermione asked, turning to face the new enemy.

"I'm setting up new firewalls and virus searches. Take out anything that makes it through."

"Seems simple enough." Ron commented, lazily pulling another kunai from his belt.

Soon, a school of sharks with numbers printed on their sides charged. "Take this you freaks!" Chisame shouted. Over half of the sharks exploded in a mass of lightning.

"Cyber defense mode gamma, standby." Chachamaru announced, before several more sharks were destroyed.

"Our turn!" Hermione declared, bringing her boken down with a practiced chop, neatly slicing one of the sharks in two. Without much of a word, Ron threw both his kunai. One buried itself in the shark's eye, while the other glanced off its side, nicking its fin.

"Aim's still off." He muttered as the shark vanished in a puff of smoke.

"They're still coming." Chisame muttered, typing furiously at her keyboards. "Wait, what's that?" She looked up, and saw a horse-shapped shadowy object slowly limber its way past them. "Damnit a Trojan Horse!"

"We can't do anything Chisame-sama," one of the mice reported. "It's an RL construct."

"That thing managed to Trojan Horse the school's defenses?" She whispered in awe.

"Chsiame," Chachamaru shouted. "We have another breach of the school's defenses!"

Another construct made its way across the sandy bottom of the sea. Only this one was not going for subtly. Every attempt the shields made at stopping it were met with an equally powerful counter-attack.

"The school's shields are not powerful enough to deter it."

"Shit that's not good," Chisame muttered. "They're not gonna have an easy time out there."

"I don't think we're having an easy time in here!" Ron shouted, impaling another shark on a kunai.

The battle was joined.

* * *

Yes, no more filler, we are going to FIGHT!

Remember everyone, the more you review, the faster these chapters get put up.


	23. Mystery of the World Tree Pt 13

Sorry this chapter isn't up sooner. I've got term papers out the wazzo. But, I hope this little fight scene can slake your thirst for more for November. Remember everyone, the more reviews, the sooner I update. Hell, give me enough reviews, and I'll know you like the story enough that I'll update twice in a month.

Now, I have one question for everyone. You ever heard of a red herring?

* * *

"What the hell are these things?" Takane shouted, leaping backward just as one of her shadow constructs crushed one of the insect-summons underneath its fist.

"They look like Antlions." Haruna replied as she finished a sketch with a quick flourish of her quill. _"Rise and defend, Shield Guardian!_" A large, bare-chested man appeared in front of her, catching a falling Antlion on the spikes of its massive shield.

"We need to find a way to move Myazaki-san away from here."

"If you can give me a minute, I can get us some transportation."

"We're on it!" Yue and Mei leapt up in front of Haruna brandishing their broomsticks.

"_O eleven spirits of fire, come together to strike the enemy. Magical Archery" _

"_Let the Blazing Salamander Appear and Cover the Enemy with Fire! Fiery Captor!"_

Long tendrils of flame leapt from Mei's broomstick, binding the nearest Antlions. Yue's fire arrows impaled eleven more around them, giving them the breathing room needed to regroup.

"Nice archery Ayase-san." Mei panted, while Takane's shadow constructs began to hedge them in.

"You'd be surprised what a bit of concentration can do."

"Cut the chatter you two," Takane barked. "Satome-san, is it ready yet?"

"Of course it is. _Come fourth friendly neighbor: Catbus!" _With a loud 'nya~', a massive, orange cat appeared. It arched its back as it opened the doors leading inside it. "Get us out of here!" Haruna shouted as the group dove into the living vehicle. The catbus' grill-mouth split into a massive grin as the sign hanging from its forehead switch to 'Out of Here'.

()()()

From a position overlooking the battlefield, Konoemon Konoe sighed as he viewed his troops. The battle was split relatively in two, with his long-range fighters trying to contain the beast, while his CQC users dealt with the monster's summons. It was astounding really, for the monster they fought didn't move physically from his original position. Rather, it opted to flail its massive limbs around, attempting to strike at any person near it. Mercifully, his fighters were far too quick to be pinned beneath its massive claws. But the battle was locked in a solid stalemate.

"This is getting us nowhere." The voice of Elushin cut in over his telepathic link. Konoemon pulled out a card and held it to his forehead.

"I agree. We cannot forestall this conflict for too long." He replied.

"The perhaps it is time for us to re-affirm our leaderships of magic." Konoemon grinned evilly as a loud voice rang out. "_Adeat: Eternal Blade; __Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi." _Down below, Konoemon caught sight of a brilliant white sword slicing its way through the hoards of summoned creatures.

"Always itching for the fight, that son-in-law of mine."

()()()

Something at the back of Harry's neck prickled as he looked out the window. Through the light of the half-moon shining overhead, he could make out the monolithic shadow of the World Tree. Or rather, an image of the World Tree, created by the shield housing the massive fight. The monolithic silhouette seemed to dominate the darkened school campus, casting a foreboding shadow over all. Behind him, Harry could hear the sounds of his chaotic classmates enjoying their romp through the blackened 3-A student lounge. Several battery-powered lanterns had been given to them, but most of the girls seemed to enjoy running around in the darkness, illuminated only by the sickly blue glow of their cell phones.

"Are you alright?" The sound of Akira's broken English snapped Harry out of his daze. He turned around to see her, dressed in a long sea-blue nightgown, holding a can of fruit-juice out to him. Because the campus power was cut indefinitely, the girls had raided their fridges in order to throw an impromptu midnight party, though most of the hastily-prepared food had been consumed at this point.

"_Thank you_" Harry replied in Japanese, taking the still-cold can from her. With a fumbled flick of his fingers, he managed to pry the can's lid open, savoring the sweet fruit punch as it wormed its way down his throat. The cool beverage seemed to relax him, sending a cold sensation rippling through his system, easing his somewhat frayed nerves.

"Teacher will be fine." Akira told him, trying to console him. Harry cursed himself for not knowing more Japanese; his limited vocabulary could not convey his trepidation or anxiety. He never had to deal with this at Hogwarts. Most of the issues he had to deal with were thrust on him at the last moment. He never had to deal with this drawn-out sensation of helplessness when he was trying to stop Voldemort from stealing the Stone. Still, Akira's presence acted like a soothing balm; her calmness and gentle voice helped to ease his feelings.

They stood there, looking out over the dark campus for a while, neither one saying much of anything. However, a loud crash snapped their attention away from the dark outside back to the class. Several of the girls turned on some of the lanterns to reveal the normally stoic Zazie plastered against a wall, with a look of sheer terror on her face. Ayaka began to approach Zazie, trying to speak to the startled girl in somewhat soothing tones, but Zazie didn't appear to notice. Her eyes were fixated on the far wall. Harry turned to see what was scaring her. He could just barely make out slight movements among the shadows of the room, but he wrote them off to the girls.

When Harry turned back to Zazie, the mute girl had leapt up and was now sticking to the ceiling, quivering in fear. Something inside Harry told him that something was not right. Zazie took a frightful look around the dark room before somehow frog leaping along the ceiling, then flipping her way out the door. As soon as Zazie left the room, Harry was on his feet, darting after the acrobat.

"I'll go find her!" He shouted to the startled class representative. Behind him, he could hear Akira and Yuna following his lead.

The trio managed to follow Zazie out of the dorm building, but lost sight of her as she vanished outside. Harry paused, looking up and down Sakura Lane, trying to find out which way she went. He turned to the girls, both equally confused as to where their classmate was.

"_Akira-san," _Harry began, pointing at her. _"Go that way."_ He pointed down the lane toward the baths. "_Yuna-san, go that way._" He motioned up the lane toward the train station. _"I go this way._" He pointed straight out into the woods. He didn't wait for the girls to reply and instantly raced off towards the trees. His insides were telling him that something was defiantly not right and that they needed to find Zazie now, if not sooner. And in order to do that, they would need to split up.

"Lumos" Harry muttered, breathing a sigh of relief as the familiar light spell cast its warm glow over the ground in front of him. A chill wormed its way down Harry's spine as a twig snapped underneath his foot. He recalled Negi telling him about his first fight with Evangeline, in these very woods. While he didn't think the chibi-vampire would attempt an attack tonight, that didn't stop his mind from spouting off a whole host of nasty situations for him.

For the third time, Harry's head whipped around, pointing his wand in some arbitrary direction. He took a deep breath as his heart settled back down in his chest, this was getting to be unbearable. The shadows his wand cast against the trees moved and flickered with every step he took. The sudden wind that picked up certainly wasn't helping his mood. In spite of him telling himself that there was only one other person in the trees, he couldn't help but shake the feeling that he wasn't alone.

Soon, the deafening silence gave way to another sound. The sound of footsteps that weren't his. For a moment, he wanted to send up wand sparks to signal to everyone that he had found Zazie. However, he halted. One of Evangeline's lessons came to mind. "_Never, under any circumstances, reveal your position in an unsecured area. It's a stupid mistake that too many rookies make._" The paranoia that had been building up in the back of his mind brought that lesson to his attention, stopping his wand arm from casting.

Rather, he extinguished his wand and crept through the undergrowth toward the footsteps. It was strange, because the sounds weren't hurried or silent. Rather, they were bold and loud, as if the person making them had no reason to hide his presence.

"Come on out little girl." The sudden voice nearly made Harry drop his wand. "You still have your part of the bargain to uphold." A red flag went up in Harry's mind. That voice wasn't Japanese, it was English. To him, it sounded like an American accent with some sort of drawl added onto it. Certainly not someone who should be in Mahora right now.

"C'mon girlie, we'll make wonderful things together," the voice announced. "Just imagine all the suckas we can get with you by my side."

Harry parted a shrub, and gazed into a clearing. Standing in the middle of the clearing, a tall black man stood, his leery gaze scanning the trees around him. He was strangely dressed, in a black suit-jacket and tails, with a purple shirt underneath. His black cane tipped the back of a tall top-hat perched on his head.

"You can't hide from me forever girl. You know who my friends are!" The man spun around slightly, trying to catch some sign of movement in the trees. Harry rubbed his eyes, as he saw the man's shadow flirt and shift in ways that he didn't. He convinced himself that he'd been out here for too long.

A high-pitched laugh pried Harry's attention away from the strange man. When Harry turned to his left, his heart turned to ice. Standing on a branch right next to his hand, a small doll was dancing about. This doll was a bright, sickly green color, with two large sewing needles jammed into hid head where his eyes should be. In fact, all of his facial features were the heads of needles. It let out another shriek of laughter, before it bounded off the branch and out into the clearing. To Harry's horror, it leapt up onto the man's shoulder and began whispering in his ear.

"So, we have ourselves a spy," the man muttered. "I'll handle this."

He turned and faced the exact shrub Harry was crouched behind. "Come on out little man," he shouted in the most condescending tone imaginable. "You don't have to worry; I'm not after anyone new tonight. I'm just looking for someone. Why don't you just go on home and don't worry about it. I'm sure you've got more important things to worry about. I promise I won't hurt you."

Something about him was driving Harry insane. His voice seemed to cast a hypnotic spell over him, trying to convince him that it _would_ be easier to leave Zazie to him. For a split second, Harry was about to turn and leave, before he remembered the girls he'd left behind. Not one of them was 'worth' leaving to their fate. In the short while Harry had been with them, they had accepted him, welcomed him as one of their own, unconditionally. He was not about to betray their trust.

"REDUCTO!" Harry shouted, springing up to his feet. The curse streamed out toward the man, blasting his top hat off his head. The man raised his cane, pointing it straight at Harry.

"That," the man shouted, tangible anger flowing from his voice. "Was a _big_ mistake." With that, a blast of energy shot from the tip of his cane. Harry threw himself to one side, tucking into a roll before taking cover behind a large rock.

"You have no idea the power I have at my disposal boy," he shouted, as several more blasts shot in Harry's general direction. "It _would_ have been easier for you to just leave, because you can't even begin to comprehend what I can do."

Silence momentarily took hold of the clearing, before the man began speaking again. "I have just one question for you boy," he whispered. The nape of Harry's neck began to prickle as he tightened his grip on his wand.

"ARE YOU READY?"

()()()

"We're going down!" Haruna shouted as another claw raked the back of the catbus. Pulling as hard as she could on the wheel, Haruna was able to crash-land the bus in a patch of grass just next to the World Tree.

"Paru-san, this isn't good." Nodoka panted, as Takane extracted her from the ruins of the catbus.

"I know, I know," the mangeko replied. "But we don't have many options right now."

"And we're running out of them!" Mei shouted, pointing up at the tree. The girls watched in horror as the claw that took down the catbus came swinging around, raking the side of the World Tree, narrowly missing their heads.

Yue, the closest to the tree, watched in muted terror as the beast's claws gouged long furrows in the tree's bark. As the claw came away, a large amount of the tree's sap followed, brought up from the cracks in the tree. She threw her arms up to shield her from the sticky substance, just as her bare forearms were coated in the magical substance.

"Yue-san, are you alright?" Mei shouted, running towards her.

Yue was about to reply, when a burning lance of pain shot through her arms. A second brought her down to her knees. Wordlessly, Yue looked down at her hands and arms, watching as the sap on them began to glow brighter. Yue gasped, as her arms began to burn in fierce pain. The pain intensified as the girl desperately tried to claw off the burning substance. She didn't remember when she started screaming, but she remembered Nodoka grabbing her shoulders, yelling at her, trying to figure out what was wrong. But rational thought was beyond Yue at that point. The only thing she knew was the burning, searing pain that was etching its way onto her arms.

* * *

Oh this is too much fun. I love playing around with people like this. It warms the bottom of my heart.

So we play the usual game: Guess who's in the story now.

Oh, and just wait and see what happens to Yue


	24. Mystery of the World Tree Pt 14

THis is gonna be a short chapter, cuz I have finals next week. And my finals end LITERALLY two days before Christmas. So I didn't want to ruin anyone's holidays by not giving you all a December update. So here it is.

More battle sequences for everyone, and perhaps a bit of foreshadowing if you know where to look.

* * *

The moon hung in the sky, its meager light illuminating the otherwise dark campus. Setsuna shifted, yet again checking the blade at her side and the card in her hand. It had been nearly two hours since the battle began, with no signs of progress on either side. The winged swordswoman casually checked over her shoulder. Invisibly, just beyond her, she could feel the magical aura of her principle, her Ojou-sama.

Setsuna allowed herself a brief smile. In the near year since she had discovered her latent powers, Konoka had progressed in leaps and bounds. She overhead Haruna once describe her as a 'white mage'. When she asked for clarification, Haruna explained that Konoka embodied what could only be described as 'white magic.' Healing, shields, divine powers, and the like were all at her lady's beck and call. 'Light' was a good word to describe Konoka. Her primary artifact cast all around her in such a pure light, that it drove every ounce of doubt and sorrow from within her.

And even with such powers, her Ojou-sama was gentler than the faintest summer breeze. She would devote hours on end scouring the campus for the slightest evidence of an injury, be it man or beast. She passed it off as training, but Setsuna could read her. Every time she saw someone or something in pain, she seemed to share in that pain as well. Her eyes grew large, and her shoulders seemed to sag with the weight of the world. However, once that pain had been healed, nothing else seemed to matter to her. Something within Setsuna whispered that she could become a true Magister Magi.

A rustle of leaves in the still night air snapped Setsuna out of her fantasies. She listened carefully for any sound of the password they had all agreed upon. When none came, her hand instinctively went to her blade. A whistling noise to her left caused her to swing her blade up, the metal meeting something with a loud *clang*.

"As to be expected of sempai."

Setsuna wheeled around and looked up. Silhouetted against the pale moonlight stood a feminine figure. A large sunhat obscured Setsuna's view of her assailant's face, as the girl cast aside an arm. The elaborate, Victorian era gown she was wearing shifted, revealing an empty wakizashi sheath and an uchigatana still on her hip.

"Tsukuyomi!" Setsuna shouted, leveling her blade.

"Of course sempai," the blond-haired swordswoman cooed, slowly drawing her main blade. "Who else would want to have such fun with you?"

"I thought you were only working for Fate," Setsuna snapped, narrowing her eyes at her assailant. "I thought your job was done."

The girl giggled. It wasn't a childish giggle, or even a giggle laced with humor. The sound of Tsukuyomi laughing unnerved Setsuna. It sounded unnatural. Almost demonic. "Silly sempai, I only worked for Fate-kun because he promised I could cut people,"

Setsuna saw Tsukuyomi's pupils begin to dilate. "Now I get toplay with sempai as much as I want!"

"You would betray your school so quickly, just for bloodlust?" Setsuna shouted.

"Oh sempai, you've changed so much,"

In the blink of an eye, Tsukuyomi jumped from her perch on the tree, her blade countered by a quick strike from Setsuna. "Play with me sempai. Let's cut each other up like we used to!" Setsuna forced her opponent's blade away from her throat, spinning around to gain some distance away from her. She grit her teeth as the oncoming sword nearly lopped off her left ear. Her orders were to protect Konoka in case anyone attempted to interfere with the shield. While Setsuna didn't _think_ that Tsukuyomi was interested in attacking her Ojou-sama immediately, she would not abandon her post.

"Setsuna-san," a familiar voice rang out. Taking the brifest of glimpses around, Setsuna noticed Kaede standing in a tree close to her. "When I only make one clone, it is an exact replica of me. I will stand guard over both Negi-sensei and Konoka-dono, de gozaru~."

"Thank you Kaede-san!" Setsuna shouted, before snapping her wings open and taking off into the sky.

"This is the kind of fun I remember with Sempai!" Tsukuyoumi shouted, leaping away after her.

()()()

"MEDIC!" Haruna shouted, grabbing the now convulsing Yue. The librarian's screams had reached a new pitch as her arms thrashed around in throes of pain. The parts of her arms where the sap had landed were glowing a sickly acid-green, as a smell of burnt charcoal wafted through the air.

"Paru-san, hold on." Mei shouted, kneeling down next to Yue. "_Come forth, mists of the ethers. Calm this one and send her from here. Emergency mist slumber" _A dull, silvery mist formed around Yue's face for a moment, before her body went limp. "Don't worry, I only put her in a deep sleep. She'll be fine if we can get her to a doctor."

"I don't think we have many of them around here right now!" Haruna shrieked.

"It looks like we're surrounded." Nodoka announced, fear edging into her voice. Around them, the girls saw a massive number of the summoned Antlions slowly encroaching on them. Takane's shadow summons and Haruna's constructs were only doing so much to stem the tide. Soon, they would be overrun.

Mei Sakura stood up and gripped her broom handle. "Takane-sempai, Haruna-sempai, please keep them away for a moment."

"Mei-san, you're not!" Takane shouted.

"I'm gonna shoot it!" Mei leveled her broomstick as a large magical array appeared around her. _"From Hades' depths, in the city of Diz, I call forth the great burning. From the center of Terra, come into my hand. O eternal flame, return to this world to do my bidding," _A massive pillar of fire appeared in her outsreached hand. "_Great Burning Hellfire Shot!" _With a massive *fwoosh*, fire shoot forward, incinerating a line straight through the surrounding summons.

The two summoners wasted no time.

"Get your ass in gear 'Nii-san!" Haruna shouted from her perch on the shoulder of her construct. The ten-foot tall, four armed behemoth grunted in response as it hefted Mei, Nodoka and the unconscious Yue into the air. Takane followed right behind them, her shadow beings keeping their escape corridor clear of any enemies. A large, armor-clad being shook off the corpses of several Antlions from its lance, while a Shinmeriyu swordsman skewered another one that was creeping up behind it.

Soon, the girls found themselves ringed by sword-wielding men and several powerful spellcasters. One of the medics raced forward to examine Yue.

"She's suffering from extreme Magic-burn. I can't treat her properly here." The mage pulled out a length of gauze wrap and began to bind Yue's still glowing arms while muttering a spell under his breath. "I've managed to stabilize the damage, but she needs a qualified healer, the sooner the better."

Haruna stood back and took a breath. She saw Nodoka relay some information to a nearby mage, who began shouting orders to the surrounding warriors. Takane came up to her, Mei leaning heavily on her shoulder.

"You know you're still not strong enough to handle that spell," Takane was chastising Mei, whom she lowered gently to the ground. "What would your siblings say if they knew you did that?"

The red-haired girl smiled, as her eyes began to drift close. "Becky and Mike would say I did a pretty good job."

()()()

Harry's eyes widened in terror as he watched the man in the clearing. Tendrils of shadow began to launch themselves along the ground toward him. A loud, booming drum seemed to echo through the trees, while the same cry of 'Are you ready' was carried on by several of the same-looking dolls that began appearing. Snapping his wand from left-to-right, he began firing curse after jinx at the little devils, trying to keep them at bay. However, they laughed at him as they shrugged off repeated hits from his strongest Reduction Curse.

The man laughed as Harry's nerve failed him. He spun on his heel and took off around the clearing, trying to evade the oncoming creatures. The shadowy shapes on the ground seemed to be making grabs at him from the ground. For some freakish reason, whenever they made contact with Harry's shadow, he could feel them. Their touch felt cold, clammy and alien; as if he was being grabbed by some strange, reptilian creature. The longer he looked at the shadow monsters on the ground, the more unnerved he felt. The two-dimensional creatures moved and twisted like demented snakes. However, something in the back of Harry's head was slowly becoming unhinged. It should be impossible for something alive to exist and be flat at the same time. However, the more he looked at these obviously alive, and hostile, monsters chasing him, the more out of whack his mind felt. These things were an abomination to both magic and nature.

"Didn't I tell you boy," the man shouted, laughing at Harry's plight. "Nothing you can do can save you. You're in over your head." A growl developed in the back of Harry's throat. The man's attitude reminded him far too much of Malfoy. The aloof 'better-than-thou' smirk, the cocky mind-set, the overconfidence, was beginning to rile him up. Somewhere inside him, his humble inhibitions were being stripped away by the madness these monsters were inflicting. Suddenly, Harry _really_ wanted that man to shut up. Preferably, in a very painful way.

Taking a deep breath, Harry vaulted over a downed log, just like Ku Fei had shown him during his training sessions. While she abstained from teaching him any forms of martial arts, Ku Fei had taught him how to move on a battlefield. Landing in a crouch, Harry rolled to one side so as to avoid another attack from the possessed Dolls of Evil. He stumbled momentarily when a hand wrapped around his shadow's ankle, sending waves of cold terror rippling through his skin. With a defiant twist of his foot, Harry broke the monster's grip, using the distraction as a launch point for his counterattack.

Summoning up his reserves, Harry full out sprinted across the clearing, eyes fixed on the man in front of him. He pulled his right hand into a fist, feeling his knuckles crack and pop as he tightened his grip. A savage yell escaped Harry's lips as he leapt into the air and drove his fist straight into the tuxedo man's face. Harry heard a distinctive popping noise as he forced his entire body against the impact. The world seemed to slow down for him, as he watched the man's face flex unnaturally against the force of his punch.

Harry's landing was not as dignified as his initial approach. He came down on his right hand, which exploded in pain as soon as it touched the ground. He collapsed in a heap, just as several cold, clammy hands grabbed his wrists and ankles.

"You got spunk kid," the man announced, rubbing his jaw. "To be honest, I should'a seen that one coming. So, I'll give you an 'A' for effort." He twirled his jewel-topped cane for a moment, before bringing it crashing down onto Harry's stomach. He groaned in agony as Harry felt a severe burning sensation erupt from the purple jewel. "But, I don't count brownie points in my final grade."

The man's face twisted into a sadistic smile as he spun his cane around his head again. "But you impressed me enough, that I'll let you in on a little secret." Harry panted in pain as the man leaned down to bring his mouth to Harry's ear. "That girl you're chasing, isn't all you think she is."

* * *

Anyone who's been following the manga knows EXACTLY what he's talking about.

I leave you with another cliffhanger because that's what Akamatsu left us with in the last chapter of the manga. I promise that the next chapter will wrap up all these fights and NOT have an obvious cliffhanger.

Now, to answer everyone's question: I write 'short' chapters so that I can pace the story better and have more control over how fast you guys all get the information in the story.


	25. Mystery of the World Tree Pt 15

I hope everyone had a good Christmas. I'm Roman Catholic folks, and I can barley spell. So if you don't celebrate Christmas, Happy (insert holiday here).

Time to kick off the new year with this chapter. Yes folks, this arc is FINISHED. I'd like to say that this arc was the first full arc that I've taken seriously. As in I know where I want to take this story and I'm going there.

So I do hope you enjoy it. February will kick off an all new arc with all new plot twists. And boy, do I have plot twists.

And stick around after the end credits, I've got an awesome shout out to do.

* * *

Harry's eyes widened as the man ground his staff farther into his stomach, sending waves of pain coursing through his body. He groped fruitlessly for his wand, which had fallen from his grasp when he was pulled to the ground. "Well my boy," he tutted, shaking his head. "It seems that I'll be doing the world a favor by knocking you off. You're not all you." The man lifted his staff off of Harry and spun it around his head. "Well, like they say up north, so long sucka!"

Harry watched the purple gem as it seemed to hang in mid air, before the man sent it whistling down toward his face. He could hardly believe that he would meet his end at the hands of this man, rather than at the end of Voldemot's wand. For some reason, he never felt the impact of the jewel against his head. Rather, as the orb sailed into his natural blind spot, his body went limp. Harry suddenly felt relaxed, at peace. There was no pressure on his body, as if he was nothing more than an apparition given human form. The pain in his stomach and hand seemed to reduce to a dull ache rather than the sharp pain it was moments ago. Was this really death? Was this what he had been narrowly dodging for the past four years?

Arms wrapped around Harry's chest, tugging at him. They were the only sensation of touch he was aware of in that alien world. He could sense that he was being tugged in some arbitrary direction, the way his limbs flopped backward in response to the sudden shift in momentum. Then, as if a switch was thrown, everything came flooding back to him. He gasped loudly as the sharp pain stabbed him in the gut again. However, the pair of arms tightened their grip around him as his head was pressed against something warm and soft.

"Are you okay?" Harry turned his head toward the thickly-accented English voice.

Harry was half lying on top of Akira who, in turn, was half sticking up out of the ground. It took Harry a moment to process that she had her artifact activated. "So boy, you think you can get away that easily?" The man shouted, waving his hand dramatically. However two thunderous blasts cut him short, as he staggered backward, clutching his hand. As if on cue, Yuna dropped down from a tree branch, brandishing her firearms. She shouted something quickly in Japanese to Akira, who pulled Harry back down into the ground and back into the weightless alien world.

()()()

"This is too much!" Asuna shouted in frustration. Her buster sword was coated with the green blood from the summoned monsters, while severed insect-like limbs littered the ground around her.

"We need to wrap this up soon Asuna-chan," Takamichi grunted, pulling his fist out of the broken carapace of another destroyed monster. "If we don't hurry up, we'll be right in the middle of the mid-morning student rush."

"Sempai," one of the other Mahora mages shouted, trying to gain the Death Teacher's attention. "Some of your students have been injured."

Asuna felt a distinct change in the temperature as her former teacher turned around. She felt an unholy chill worm its way down her spine as she saw the look in Takamichi's eyes. Normally, they were filled with a tranquil gaze that spoke of untold wisdom, or a far off, pained gaze that reminded her of a war veteran. However now, now his eyes were filled with hatred. Pure, undiluted hatred. There was no mercy or peace in him now. Something had come over Takahata. And Asuna did not like it.

There was a loud screech off to Asuna's left as another monster leapt up at the pair. Takahata didn't even glance at it, as he raised his hand and swatted the monster as if it was a fly. Its hard, bony carapace instantly disintegrated as its fleshy insides were vaporized. The beast's four fangs were sent flying, embedding themselves in the heads of four other monsters who were surrounding the pair. Asuna gulped loudly as her teacher sprinted toward a crowd of mages, obliterating any foe that stood in his way. She followed after him, randomly swinging her blade at the now twitching leftovers.

"Yue!" Asuna gasped, when she drew level with the group. Her heart leapt into her throat when she saw the twitching form of her friend lying on the ground, her brow coated in sweat. Asuna could see a faint green glow coming from the bookworm's wrapped forearms as her bandaged fingers twitched in pain.

"What happened to her?" Asuna had to choke back tears to ask the question.

"She got some of the World Tree's sap on her arms," Haruna replied. "The medic said something about Magic Burn, but we don't know what that is."

"Her flesh has had an over-exposure to magic energy," Takane announced, looking up from Mei's collapsed form. "However, this is one of the worst cases of Magic Burn I have ever seen."

Asuna turned to look at the towering monster still entrenched around the World Tree. In spite of the combined efforts of both Magical Associations, they were barely making headway against the beast. Their most powerful ranged attacks were superficial against the monster, and their close quarters combatants were still tied up against the hoard of summoned monsters. Asuna's fear for her friend began to change. Her grip tightened around the handle of her blade. Her Kanka aura flared brighter than it had ever before. For once, there was more than Magic and Ki powering it. Pure, unbridled emotion drove Asuna's power levels up higher than she had ever dreamed. That was, of course, if she was coherent enough to realize it.

"That's it you freak-of-nature," Asuna shouted, brandishing her sword in the air. "It's one thing to attack my school, but you hurt my friends, and you make it _personal_!" The monster roared its challenge in response to Asuna. "You don't scare me anymore you evolutionary reject. I'll kill you myself!" A firm hand clamped down on Asuna's shoulder. Glancing to her side she saw Takahata, his hands removed from his pockets and eyes boring a hole in the monster that stood before them.

"Let us do it together, hime-chan." A wicked grin spread across Asuna's face at her old nickname. No words passed between the two Kanka-wielders. None were needed.

The two of them charged down the monster, sword and fists ready. Asuna mounted a pile of rubble, using it as a springboard to launch herself up onto the beast's shoulder. Takamichi opted for the more direct approach. His smaller jump carried him halfway up the monster's leg, which he latched onto like a pit bull clamping its jaws around its opponent. He began to climb his way up the beast's leg, tearing out fistfuls of flesh while his feet carved large divots in its leg. The monster trashed and roared in pain, but it would take more than that to shake the legendary 'Death Specks' off. Golden blood was running in rivers down the behemoth's limb by e time Takahata joined his student on the monster's shoulder.

"Take out its neck!" Takamichi shouted, bracing himself on the bucking beast's back. Asuna nodded confidently, giving her blade an experimental twirl. Adjusting the flow of her Kanka into her feet, she leveled her blade. With a quick jump, she vaulted off the monster's shoulders and stuck to its long, serpentine neck. Her Kanka-fueled steps kept her from plummeting to her death. Asuna unleashed a barbaric war cry, before she began her suicidal sprint up the monster's neck.

It was like running on a roller coaster track. One minute, Asuna was running up a near vertical path, the next, she was doing loop-de-loops that were barley five feet tall. The monster was doing everything it could to shake off the determined berserker. However, it could not raise its claws to attack her. The mages and swordsmen down below, seeing the courageous assault the two warriors were mounting, were throwing everything they could against their foe. The Antlions were all but repulsed, as magical bombardment after Ki-laced attack rained down on it. Another ungodly roar split the plaza just as Asuna mounted the bony crest where the neck ended and the head began.

With a defiant swing of her arms, Asuna landed just on top of the wide crest that gave the monster its defining, imposing look. Different ideas began to play out in Asuna's mind as she re-positioned herself, balancing the balls of her feet on the extreme rim of the crest. Eyes, nose, jugular; they all seemed like wonderful options. However, while Asuna wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, she knew enough about basic anatomy to know that the skull was connected to the backbone. And no skull meant no monster.

Asuna brought her blade down on the monster's exposed neck with the same force as a runaway truck. Swing after swing brought the lethal edge of her battle blade down on the muscle and sinew that connected the monster's head to the rest of its body. With each blow, the behemoth roared louder and thrashed itself about more and more. Soon, it would become impossible, even with her Kanka, to hold on. She needed to finish this. The monster unleashed one final roar as Asuna defiantly inverted her sword, flooding the lethal blade with the remainder of her power.

"For Mahora!" She shouted, before plunging it straight down through the gouges she formed, severing the monster's spinal cord. The beast's roar turned into a gurgled whimper as its golden blood began to froth along the edges of its mouth. Its eyes glazed over as its body lost all of its functions. Its limbs seized up momentarily, before finally giving out.

Takamichi could feel the monster die moments before the colossus began to fall. Instinctively, he looked up to where Asuna had landed the deathblow. He could see that Asuna would not survive the trip down now that she had slain her first monster. No big deal. Gathering the remains of his Kanka, Takamichi catapulted himself off of the dying monster, aiming himself straight at Asuna.

To be honest, it was entirely too easy for an old war dog like himself. Asuna had released her hold on her blade in favor of trying to balance herself on her now exhausted feet. His momentum carried him right up to Asuna, whom he picked up in one defiant motion, and away from the falling beast. He hung momentarily in mid-air while his forward momentum was canceled by gravity's downward pull. In that time, he caught a glimpse of Asuna's startled and embarrassed face. That was more than enough to pull him down out of his berserker mind-set. A reminder of exactly whom and what he was fighting for enabled Takahata to get a hold of himself fast enough to land safely.

Takamichi came down _hard_. He groaned as he felt several bones in his feet crack and groan while his knees screamed in protest. He'd forgotten just how hard it felt to land without his Kanka. Long story short: It didn't tickle. He staggered briefly before standing upright. He would defiantly need Shizuna to take a look at his legs before he went back to teaching.

"Asuna-chan, are you alright?" He asked, looking into his young ward's eyes. Something must have been wrong, because Asuna's face turned a brilliant scarlet before she passed out dead in his arms. Then Takahata realized that he had just saved poor Asuna from falling to her death, and was now carrying her 'bridal style.' He sighed as Asuna's friends gathered around her. Sometimes, it didn't pay to be the silent badass he played.

()()()

Harry gasped as Akira 'surfaced' once more. He found himself lying in a ditch just next to Sakura Lane. He took several deep breaths before grimacing, clutching his wounded stomach with his left hand. Two of his right fingers were still throbbing from when he punched the man. A hand gently squeezed his shoulder. Turning, he saw Akira, kneeling next to him with a pained smile on her face.

"Are you hurt?" She asked in slow, forced English.

"Yeah, but not bad." Harry replied, just before he flinched again. Akira opened her mouth again, as if to say something, but closed it almost immediately. Before Harry could reply, a series of loud gunshots rang throughout the forest.

"It be Yuna," Akira told him. "She is fine." Again, the pained look washed over Akira. Harry slowly realized that she was upset that she couldn't speak to him. Recalling back to his lessons with Negi, he placed his hand over Akira's.

"_I am alright_." He told her in his monotone Japanese. She seemed to relax at his statement as she began to rub his back slightly. Harry leaned into it momentarily, before a loud crash caught their attention.

Yuna and Zazie came stumbling out of the trees, Yuna bent over double. She panted loudly as she dismissed her weapons. She stood back up and grinned. Yuna began talking in rapid Japanese to Akira, who smiled and nodded along with her. Harry looked between the two girls, utterly confused.

"Harry and Yuna save Zazie." "Excuse me?" Harry turned to the dark skinned girl. She smiled and offered Harry a hand out of the ditch. "Harry and Yuna save Zazie. Thank you." Much to Harry's surprise, Zazie was much stronger than she appeared. With one hand, she effortlessly hauled him out of the ditch and up onto the road.

"You're welcome," Harry replied, somewhat surprised. "I only did what you guys would do for me." Zazie smiled again, before turning down the lane toward the dorms. Behind him, he could hear Yuna offer Akira what he assumed to be a blow-by-blow of their defeat of the shadow man. Harry sighed and winced. Why did trouble always seem to find him? Turning around, he saw Akira looking at him with concerned eyes. He offered her a smile before motioning down the lane. With a nod, Akira said something to Yuna, before the two of them and Harry walked back. Something inside told Harry that he wasn't the only one who had something like this happen tonight.

And how right he was

* * *

Yes, the evil monster is dead. I'm still getting used to doing fight scenes, so I'm sorry if it was a tad anti-climactic. I'm working on it.

So this next part goes out to a good friend of mine: Tikigod784. This guy has been a BIG help for me, and gave me this briliant idea for an Omake. So to celebrate the end of this arc, here's an omake that Tiki gave me the idea for:

* * *

**OMAKE 1: Wizard Spam. **

"Thanks again for helping me with this everyone," Harry announced as the girls of 3-A gathered around him. "It never even occurred to me to get revenge."

"It's like I keep telling you idiots," Evangeline announced, stamping her foot in the sand. "You must make your enemies suffer and squirm. It makes everything so much more satisfying."

"But what does that have to do with us whoring ourselves out?" Chisame shouted.

The thirty girls, plus Negi and the Gryffindor Trio, were standing at the beach below Evangeline's castle. Each one of the girls were decked out in their skimpiest, most revealing swimsuit. Harry himself was lying in a day lounge, only wearing a pair of swim trunks.

"'arry, can we send a copy of this to Fred and George," Ron asked, playing with Asakura's camera. "I mean, they could use it as a recruitment tool for the Order."

"Honestly Ron," Hermione snapped, rounding on her red-haired friend. "You just want to brag to everyone about this!"

"Note that I'm not the one in the picture Hermione." The bushy brunette's jaw hung open, her mind unable to piece together a snappy retort.

"Hey Harry-aniki," Kamo shouted from a wooden picnic table. "What do you wanna say in your letter?" Harry stroked his chin for a while, distracted by Chizuru adjusting her tight-knit bikini top.

"Dear Malfoy," Harry dictated. "Having a wonderful time in Japan. Please tell your father to thank whichever one of his Ministry minions sent those two dementors after me. I would not have met my newest friends otherwise. And please tell the Rodent of Death to expect his epic arse-kicking to come sometime within the next year or so."

"Not bad Harry-kun," Yuna whispered in his ear, snuggling up closer to him.

"Not bad at all."

"Alright everyone, pretend like you know the person next to you." Ron shouted, holding the camera to his face. The girls seemed to take his command to heart, squeezing in tight. Yuna lay on Harry's left, her fingers tracing his shirtless chest, while Asakura was on his right, her cleavage practically swallowing Harry's shoulder whole. Chizuru stood behind them, resting her ample bousm on Harry's head, while several of the, less endowed, girls lined up on either side of him, either stroking some part of Harry, or playing with the girls next to them.

"Say Fuck You Malfoy!" Ron shouted.

"Fuck You Malfoy!" Thirty female voices shouted, while Harry simply raised one hand from stroking Yuna's backside, and flipped the camera off.

()()()

Draco Malfoy was having the time of his life. Potter, the mudblood, and the blood traitor were gone for the year, Umbridge was finally putting everyone in their place, and he practically owned the school lock, stock and barrel. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing.

The usual breakfast mail rush was interrupted by a loud shriek. Malfoy looked up to see a massive hawk bear down on him. It swopped in right over his head, to deposite both an envelope on his place, and a face full of bird shit onto Crabbe's upturned head. Looking at the strange, paper envelope, Malfoy cast several detection charms over the object, satisfied that it wasn't booby trapped in any way. He slit the thin paper with his breakfast knife before unfolding the short letter.

Malfoy felt both hot and cold at the same time as he read the neat, flowing handwriting. "Potter?" He asked out loud, before Goyle handed him something that had fallen out of the envelope. Snatching the object away from his lackey, the blond-haired sicon of the House of Malfoy felt his eyes nearly burst from their sockets.

Potter lay lounging on a wooden beach chair, grinning intently at the camera. However, that wasn't what was setting Malfoy off. Over thirty busty, young girls were throwing themselves on him, stroking his defined, bare chest and casting glances at the camera that basically said 'Sorry, he's mine.' The girls even had the audacity to tease one another, playing with each other's breasts and swimsuits. Although Malfoy nearly lost it when the brown haired girl just to Harry's left untied the raven-haired girl's bikini top. And to put the cherry on top of Malfoy's humiliation sundae, Potter flipped him off.

A ragged cry ripped itself from Malfoy's throat, nearly tearing the picture in half. A stream of indefinable babble streamed from his lips as his brain began to short-circuit itself. He began to slam his head into the table, as a way to restart his brain from looking at the picture. It wasn't making any sense, but it existed. Potter should be _miserable_, it should be HIM who was surrounded by busty women. Not Potter!

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape growled, descending from the head table. "Please refrain from injuring yourself, Madam Pomfry is running low on essence of dittany at the moment." The blond youth turned to his Head of House and wordlessly handed him the letter and picture. With a flick of his wrist, Snape unfolded the letter, scanning it with a quick glance of his eyes. He failed to give the picture any deep thought before both articles of paper were summoned out of his hand.

"As Hogwarts High Inquisitor," Umbridge announced in her high-pitched voice. "It is my solemn duty to inspect anything I may deem unfit for the eyes of our students." She smiled before she began reading the paper. As her eyes traveled down the paper, however, Umbridge's face began to change from her usual rosy hue, to an unhealthy purple. Out of nowhere, a high-pitched scream emitted from Umbridge's wide mouth. It sounded like a cross between a train whistle and a tea kettle. Her whole frame began to vibrate as her scream grew louder. Finally, with a loud, meaty *bang*, her head exploded.

The untimely demise of the former High Inquisitor was usurped by a disruption going on down at the Gryffindor table.

"All Hail Harry Potter," the Weasley twins shouted. "A god among men!"

"All Hail he who has conquered the Japanese Super Veela!" Lee Jordan added. The three boys stood up from their bench, got down on their knees, and began worshiping the picture Ron had owled them. More of the boys from Gryffindor, and a few from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, had begun to join in the new religion slowly blossoming across the Great Hall.

Minervra McGonagall looked out over her student body. The Slytherins were gathering around the _still _short-circuiting Malfoy, the headless corpse of Umbridge was beginning to attract flies, and there was a civil war brewing along the gender lines of three of the four houses.

"Albus," she turned to her lifelong friend. "Do you have anything to say about this!" The old man calmly looked over at Harry's picture, and then out at the student body. With a content sigh, he reached over and picked up his glass of morning sherry.

"Mazatlan"


	26. The Aftermath Pt 1

In _The Lord of the Rings_, Hobbits are a rather curious lot. For their birthdays, they do not receive gifts. Rather, they give them. Today, I feel like a Hobbit.  
For my birthday, I'm going to give a gift.

A gift to my readers.

International Magic is off Hiatus

* * *

Needless to say, the next two days for Harry were a bit twisted. Thankfully for him, the class bought the idea that an evil pervert had stolen his way onto the campus. Of course, this had the effect of giving him the illusion of the rugged yet gentle hero; willing to sacrifice himself for the safety and chastity of three of his fellow classmates. Suddenly Ako and Makie's room was getting a bit more crowded. Still, it was better to be famous for something concrete that you did, rather than for some arbitrary reason.

However, the battle wasn't without its casualties. Over half of the combined fighting force of both the Japanese Associations were injured in one way or another. The Ala Alba was no exception. Right now, Harry was standing outside the Mahora infirmary where Shizuna and Konoka were trying to tend to Yue's injuries. While Shizuna had a limited magic capacity, her knowledge of injuries and treatments was incredible. Konoka had insisted on helping her in some way in order to learn better ways to heal people. Right now, the British wizard was trying to heal the hearts of the remaining members of the famous Library Trio.

Nodoka was sitting slumped against the wall, her feet pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. She had said very little since Takane and Haruna had brought the unconscious Yue into the infirmary. What time she didn't spend in the class, she spent sitting outside the infirmary with her nose buried in a book. If it wasn't for Shizuna, the poor girl would probably have camped there.

Haruna was the exact opposite. She seemed to be twice as motivated now; running around doing one thing or another. But she seemed to have lost the spring in her step that made Haruna the Great Paru-sama. Now she only seemed to be going through the motions. The only time she seemed like her old self was when she stayed with Nodoka; softly whispering to the bookworm, trying to comfort her. Hermione decided that she couldn't take it much longer and asked Harry to help her show their support for the two depressed friends. Ron had been shanghaied out by Kaede and Kotarou for a training trip of some kind, and Hermione was out somewhere trying to scrounge up more girls from 3-A.

A lump formed in Harry's throat as he stared at the back of Nodoka's head while he idly rubbed her back. Haruna was sitting on her other side, hand gripping her knee, talking in a hushed voice to the poor girl. Harry could understand one word in three of what Haruna was saying, but he could feel the gentle, reassuring tone in the girl's voice. Nodoka's head lay in Harry's lap as she stared idly out toward the far wall while he two friends tried to reassure her of Yue's eventual recovery.

The sound of approaching footsteps grabbed the librarian's attention. She sat up from Harry's lap, her eyes scanning the hallway like a foxhound ready for the hunt. To Harry's surprise, Headmaster Konoe and Professor Takamichi approached them. The two librarians quietly stood and bowed in respect to teachers. Harry watched as the headmaster talked to his two students in a calm, reassuring voice. As he spoke, Haruna's shoulders began to relax as she let out a deep sigh; while Nodoka seemed to fidget with her fingers, enraptured in the headmaster's words.

Finally it appeared that he finished, motioning to the door behind them with a flourish of his hand. Both girls bowed again before daring into the infirmary. Takamichi chuckled as he followed the two eager girls inside, closing the door behind them. Harry suddenly found himself alone with the aged man. He instantly sprang to his feet, feeling foolish for acting so rude to the man who had offered him sanctuary so far from home.

The headmaster chuckled as Harry smoothed his blazer of any wrinkles. "I always find it interesting as to how young people act around us old crones," he sighed, his laughter muffled by his beard. "It's always either too much respect or none at all."

"I'm sorry professor." Harry replied, not at all sure as to what he was apologizing for.

"You don't need to worry about offending me Harry-kun," Headmaster Konoe replied, waving his hand. "I've been around enough young people to know when one means disrespect and when one is simply pre-occupied."

Harry's gazed drifted downward for a moment, before he brought his eyes to bear on the sealed infirmary. "I'm just worried," he finally admitted. "Everyone's taking Yue's injury hard."

"Yes, Ayase-san's condition is most debilitating. In fact, I'd even go as far as to say that it is unique."

"Headmaster, what exactly _is_ mana burn?"

The head of Mahora turned down the hall, motioning Harry to follow him. "Mana burn is a condition when a mage is brought into contact with an excessive amount of raw magical energy, or mana."

"I've never heard of something like that before."

The headmaster nodded. "Yes. You're style of magic only utilizes energy your body produces. It is only expelled in the form of an actual spell. However, a mage's magic is not a true part of him. He gathers it from the world around him, brings it into his body, and _then _channels it into a spell. Mana exists in the world in a raw, unrefined state. This is mostly found around the world's Magical Zones, though some researchers have found ways of channeling their magic back into raw mana."

"And too much of this mana is bad for you?" Harry asked.

"When mana is concentrated to the levels that it was in the World Tree's sap, even a small amount can result in devastating physical side effects. Mana burn is actually a low-level category of mana exposure. We are most fortunate that only her arms were affected. If it had reached the rest of her body, or if she ingested any of the sap, then I'm afraid Ayase-san would no longer be with us."

Harry paused, following the headmaster as he made his way through the school building. "So what can we do?" He asked.

"I have taken the liberty of withdrawing one of my best mages from the field," the old man replied. "She is the greatest healer either of Japan's magic associations has ever seen. My granddaughter is barley on a quarter of her level."

"Where has she been?" Harry asked.

"She's been in America for the past seven years. The United States serves as a highly versatile training ground for mages around the world. The North American Magic Association has made it a long-standing tradition to welcome any mages wishing to better their arts."

"When will she be here?"

"I officially gave the order to return to Mahora about twelve hours ago. It took me longer to contact her than I thought. Hopefully, she will be among us once again by tomorrow." Harry couldn't help but sigh in relief, glad that something seemed to be going their way. "Now, Harry-kun, you should really stop beating yourself senseless about these things."

Harry turned to look at the infirmary door. "I just wish there was something I could do."

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "You don't need to worry. Once Ayase-san is healed, laughter will once again return to your class. These things happen. The march of time often inflicts great wounds on us. Yet we become stronger because of it."

Harry sighed and turned back to the headmaster. "I don't think Nodoka-san and Haruna-san would see it the same way." He replied, perhaps with more venom than he would have wanted.

The old man, however, smiled at him. "You feel the hurt your classmates feel. I can see Albus was right about you in many ways. Come with me. I've been meaning to sit down with you."

"I'm not sure sir," he replied, not wanting to abandon the girls. From down the hall, however, came the sound of chattering girls. It wasn't long before the better half of 3-A came into view, headed by Negi, Ayaka and Hermione.

Headmaster Konoe chucked aloud and patted Harry's shoulder again. He called to the students, announcing something in Japanese. Negi smiled in reply and nodded. "Harry-kun, come. Your friends will not hurt alone anymore." Harry stole one last look at the infirmary; at the girls lining up to visit their injured classmate, and followed after the headmaster.

()()()

Now that he looked at it, Professor Konoe's office was a far cry from Dumbledore's office. Where the headmaster of Hogwart's private sanctuary felt busy and cramped, the head of Mahora's sanctum felt a bit more inviting. However, if there was one thing both men shared in common was their love of knick-knacks. Various oddities dotted the shelves around the headmaster's office; things Harry had not noticed before. A sheathed sword sat in an elaborately carved stand with a black-and-white picture underneath. Different sized charms, decorated with stunning calligraphy, hung from knotted cords underneath the shelves. Harry took a moment to take everything in before sitting down in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Would you like refreshments," the professor asked. "I may not have pumpkin juice, but perhaps some soda or iced tea?"

"Umm, what?" Harry asked, somewhat surprised at the strange choice of beverages.

"I always find it amusing when people think that us old mages do nothing but sit around and drink tea all day while contemplating our navels. Besides, it gets a bit old. Once you've sat through more tea ceremonies than you can count, you tend to crave something with a bit more snap to it."

"I'm not much of a soda drinker. The Dursleys weren't very keen on those things."

The headmaster snorted. "Yes. I heard they weren't keen on many things. Such as proper care for a child." For a moment, the man's features hardened into a cold mask. However, they just as quickly softened as he leaned back in his chair. "Running a school, you tend to take things like neglect and child abandonment much more personally than not. Sometimes I try to keep it from getting to me, but it gets trying sometimes."

"Well, do you have any Coke?" Harry asked, remembering the taste from way back when; during that one 'good' visit with old Ms. Figg.

Headmaster Konoe soon had several cans of Coke-a-Cola, as well as some sandwiches brought in. Harry waited until his host had served himself before opening a can. The sharp flavor came rushing back to him as he quaffed his first gulp. He shivered for a moment as the carbonation tickled the inside of his mouth. Wizards had many things, but a substitute for soda was not one of them.

"So Harry-kun," the headmaster began. "I trust you have found your class to be welcoming?"

"Yes, very much so Professor." He replied, eyeing one of the sandwiches on the plate.

"I'm very glad to hear that. In Japan, the greatest role one may play is that of the host. It's good to hear you are being well accommodated." Harry couldn't help but pause, staring down at the tin can he held in his hand.

"That's all very nice, but I still wish there was more I could do."

"Harry-kun, you rescued one of your classmates from an assailant of unknown origin. I think that's more than enough." Harry began to open his mouth, but the principal continued. "You stood your ground in the face of an unknown enemy, defended a student of my school, and proved that Albus-san was right about you. You are a very special individual." Harry felt embarrassed. Was he talking about Voldemort? Did the principal worship him for the same reason all of Magical Britain did?

Headmaster Konoe raised an eyebrow, as if reading Harry's mind. "Your abilities have little to do with what happened when you were one Harry-kun. I understand that people see you as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived,' but it was Harry Potter who saved his classmate, not 'The-Boy-Who-Lived.'"

Harry rubbed the back of his head. No one had ever spun it like that. It seemed that every one of his adventures back in Hogwarts was somehow due to his defeat of Voldemort. He didn't have that here. No Death Eaters, no Malfoy, no Snape. For once, he could just be 'Harry.' His smile turned downward as he suddenly came to a realization.

"Sir, I, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say." The headmaster raised an eyebrow. "I, guess that, in a way, since so many people have been saying stuff about me, I don't really know what I'm supposed to do. I mean, Hermione said I was in three different history books before I was ten. I never really had a chance to be myself at the Dursleys, and at Hogwarts, Voldemort kept sticking his non-existent nose into everything. I guess I just feel trapped."

The headmaster nodded deeply. "Fame, especially unwanted fame, can sometimes make people feel this way. Maybe it's good that Albus-san sent you here. Maybe he wants you to re-forge who you are. Why don't you tell me more about yourself Harry-kun? After all, what more is an old-man good for than to help the next generation learn about themselves?" Harry smiled again and told the headmaster about the first time he went to the zoo.

()()()

Headmaster Konoe spoke with Harry for the better part of an hour. It was weird in the beginning, talking about his life with the Dursleys and his early years at Hogwarts, but the old man was very patient. It was unfortunate, however, when one of the men Harry remembered from the week before walked in.

"Father-in-law, you said you wanted to speak to me?"

"Ahh, Eishun-kun, come in, come in." Harry then remembered this man as Konoka's father from Kyoto.

"So, this is young Harry?"

"Yes, I assure you, Albus-san's letters do him little justice. He's quite a fine young man."

Harry rose and reached out a hand to shake. Then he paused, withdrawing his hand before bending over into an awkward bow.

Eishun laughed before bowing in return. "You don't need to worry about that Harry-kun. I'm familiar enough with Western customs." Harry blushed a bit at his fumble, but neither of the men seemed to mind.

"So, are you willing to set up that Omiai for tomorrow?" The headmaster asked.

"If he has received your seal of approval, then yes."

"Harry-kun, my son-in-law and I have some things to discuss. I'd love for you to come back tomorrow. I'm sure Eishun-kun wouldn't mind hearing your story as well."

"Oh, of course." He replied.

"Actually, a few members of the Magical Associations will also be in attendance, so formal attire would be preferred." Eishun added. "I'll have Takamichi-san get you fitted for a suit later this afternoon."

After exchanging a few more pleasantries, Harry left the office, substantially happier than when he walked in earlier that day. As he walked out into the afternoon sun, Harry couldn't help but smile. Something about his talk with the headmaster just made him feel better about himself and his situation. Maybe he could be 'Just Harry' for a change. He was looking forward to his meeting tomorrow. Perhaps the old man could help shed more insight on how he could be 'Just Harry'

One thought, however, chilled his heart. One word that Eishun said made Harry uneasy. Perhaps he should have paid more attention to Negi during his explanations of Japanese culture. Whatever it was, right now he was incredibly nervous as Setsuna seemed to be barreling toward him; eyes focused on him with what Negi would describe as 'killing intent'. Whatever this 'Omiai' was, it was about to make him hurt.

* * *

Don't worry, Setsuna doesn't kill him.

I'll try to get the next update on soon.


End file.
